Le Pouvoir Absolu
by Fluvia
Summary: Teiko, une terrible mafia contrôle Tokyo, avec à sa tête le terrible Akashi entouré de ses bras armés, la génération des Miracles. Mais voilà que Kagami, flic américain, décide qu'il fera régner la justice et décide de démanteler le réseau. Y arrivera-t-il ou tombera-t-il dans un piège plus grand ? UA
1. Un nouveau venu dans l'empire

**Salut à tous et à toutes, me voici sur un nouveau projet ! Opération mafia, flingues et tout :) oui j'aime bien cette ambiance ! :p**

 **Disclaimer : Le manga dans sa globalité ne m'appartient pas, je fais juste un UA sans prétention ! ;)**

 **j'espère que cette nouvelle fic va vous plaire !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : un nouveau venu dans l'empire**

De son bureau, un jeune d'une vingtaine d'années environ, aux yeux bicolores perçants et aux cheveux de couleur vive, observait un plan de l'énorme ville. Sur la carte, se trouvaient des pions comme sur un échiquier. Il y en avait des rouges vifs - assortis à sa couleur - sur la majorité du plateau, mais quelques un de différents couleurs encore. Ils étaient surtout aux extrémités de la ville, mais ça ne lui plaisait tout de même pas. Il voulait _tout_.

Il saisit avec satisfaction un de ses pions et envoya valdinguer le blanc qui se trouvait là auparavant. Son oeil jaune brillait d'une satisfaction cruelle, en accord avec le sourire effrayant sur son visage. Il avait encore acquis du terrain. Tout était tellement facile… Il ne connaissait pas la défaite alors que son organisation s'était montée peu de temps auparavant. Un an à peine et il avait les trois quarts de la ville. Presque un jeu d'enfant !

Il regarda le mur sur son côté gauche, se saisit de l'arme posée sur son bureau à l'écart. Et, sans regarder, il tira. _Bam._ La cartouche rebondit en émettant un petit son caractéristique de métal sur le parquet de bois réel. Une odeur de poudre se répandit tandis qu'il daigna jeter un coup d'oeil. Les têtes des derniers meneurs de gangs étaient affichées et il venait de tirer en plein dans le mille dans la photo de celui qu'il venait d'éliminer. _Un de moins_.

Sur la quinzaine qu'il y avait à l'origine, seules trois n'étaient pas trouées. Et ce n'était pas tout. Il avait non seulement pris de l'importance en taille, mais également politiquement. Il venait apparemment de se mettre un diplomate dans la poche… Rien de telle que la pression pour faire céder un de ces pantins si fragiles. Il ricana.

Il redressa la tête vers les quatre hommes en face de lui. Chacun menait sa vie plus ou moins silencieusement, en essayant de ne pas déranger le chef. Tous savaient que dans ces moments, il fallait le laisser triompher sans se faire remarquer. Même s'ils avaient participé à cette victoire !

Un jeune aux cheveux violet mangeait des chips au caviar - en maugréant flegmatiquement que finalement les basiques étaient meilleures. Un autre, vert, regardait l'horoscope de la journée dans un magazine, en remettant de son doigt bandé ses lunettes. Le jaune râlait qu'il s'ennuyait, avachi sur le grand divan en essayant de capter l'attention du précédent. Tandis que le dernier, bleu marine tentait de dormir et demandait au jaune de la fermer.

Quant au cinquième, il était devant son bureau. C'était lui qui venait de lui annoncer les bonnes nouvelles. Son manque de présence le rendait très efficace et utile pour un espion. Il semblait innocent et pourtant il était redoutable. Il savait très bien quand il devait passer à l'action. Et dans ces moments-là, tuer ne le dérangeait aucunement.

Car oui, tous pouvaient avoir l'air sympathique ou même innocent de prime abord, mais ils étaient en réalité redoutable. Sous son contrôle, ils géraient une mafia qui étendait de plus en plus ses ailes rouges. Ils pouvaient faire les avachis et perdus dans leurs pensées… il suffisait d'un ordre de sa part pour que tous sortent leur arme cachée à leur taille. Que leurs yeux scintillent de cette lueur meurtrière et assoiffée de sang. Ils abattraient alors sans même sourciller, comptant presque qui en avait le plus abattus.

Chacun d'eux avait sa spécialité et Akashi avait fait en sorte de la mettre en valeur. Tout cela, il l'avait monté de rien. Mais désormais il se faisait connaître, prenant dans son étau diplomates, politiques et justice. Il sourit encore plus.

Tout ses bras armés possédaient également un tatouage semblable, complémentaire à des endroits différents. Des croissants de lune avec au centre une des cinq branches d'étoile vide. Et le tatouage complet, c'était lui qui l'avait au niveau du coeur. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient fait connaître : les gars au tatouage. On les avait alors appelés la génération des miracles. Mais nul encore vivant n'avait vu le sien en dehors du cercle. Il le gardait pour ses ennemis qui en valaient le coup. Et celui qui en avait valu le coup - uniquement un - , avait vu ce tatouage puis avait fini avec une balle dans la tête.

Le détail que son cinquième membre qui était toujours devant lui revint à sa pensée. Il replongea ses yeux électriques sur l'ombre en face de lui. S'il n'avait pas bougé, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait toujours pas fini… Il fronça les sourcils : ce n'était pas bon quand son espion attendait que ses sourires disparaissent. Une mauvaise nouvelle venait certainement…

— Je t'écoute, souffla-t-il tandis que ses yeux se plissaient.

— Une nouvelle brigade de police vient de se former pas très loin. Elle s'appelle Seirin, et n'est pas du tout sous notre contrôle. Aucun politique allié ne peut influer dessus, on ne sait même pas d'où l'ordre sort !

Le rouge vif serra les mâchoires et s'assit dans son grand siège de bureau. Les quatre autres arrêtèrent leurs activités, se redressant. Quand leur chef se mettait comme ça, ce n'était pas bon pour leurs ennemis. Ils allaient avoir du boulot. La tête pensante se tourna, leur montrant son dossier de siège en cuir beige, regardant la ville depuis sa grande tour de verre.

Une brigade de police pas sous son contrôle. Le problème n'était pas là, il le savait… mais plutôt d' _où_ venait l'ordre de faire _ça_. Il pensait avoir eu tout le monde sous son contrôle au niveau de la police ! Il croisa ses doigts puis se retourna. Il se saisit du téléphone sur un coin du large meuble en bois massif.

Il attendit la tonalité puis la réponse et donna des ordres. Il fallait démanteler au plus vite ce nouveau petit grain de sable. La personne de l'autre côté bégaya… il voulait bien essayer mais ça n'allait pas être facile : l'ordre venait d'au-dessus de leur ville… Les recrues ne venaient pas forcément de cette ville… Celui qu'il avait en ligne cherchait en même temps et l'informa qu'un des membres venait des Etats-Unis…

Akashi le remercia platement, et réfléchit… des States ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? S'intéressait-on tant que ça à eux ? Il sourit puis réfléchit. Son regard retomba sur l'espion toujours devant lui. Son sourire cruel s'élargit tandis qu'une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Il rappela aussitôt la même personne et lui demanda de pirater le serveur. Rajouter un membre à l'équipe, c'était compliqué ?

L'employé comprit et rajouta le nom que son supérieur venait de lui donner. Ce dernier se tourna vers l'ombre.

— Dis-moi, ça te plairait de devenir policier pour une nouvelle brigade ? Rapporte-nous toutes les informations que tu peux, surtout l'américain. Pour les autres, ils passeront bientôt sous mon contrôle. S'ils n'en valent pas le coup, un accident malheureux est si vite arrivé !

Le jeune homme au visage inexpressif s'inclina. Oui bien-sûr il le ferait. Comme d'habitude. S'infiltrer était sa spécialité après tout. Les autres râlèrent : et eux ? Le regard bicolore foudroyant se posa sur eux. Parce qu'ils avaient peut-être terminés leur mission ? Il lui semblait pourtant que des pions d'une couleur autre que la sienne restait sur sa carte. Et c'était horrible des couleurs différentes !

Les quatre se turent alors, se regardant. L'éclair rouge vif qui pétillait dans la prunelle de leur chef leur disait de ne pas la ramener. Ils se levèrent alors et quittèrent la grande pièce, suivis de l'ombre.

Akashi quant à lui devait encore réfléchir à la menace qui lui arrivait dessus. Un ordre d'au-dessus de leur contrôle ? Il sourit sadiquement, il avait encore tellement à faire. Une ville ne lui suffirait jamais ! Il avait appris à gagner, encore et encore. Le pouvoir était la vie. Et il l'avait eu, grâce à son Emperor Eye qui lui permettait de mettre quiconque sous son contrôle. Bien-sûr, il ne l'utilisait pas constamment, seulement en dernier recours. Et personne ne pouvait y résister.

Si cette équipe lui posait trop de soucis. Il l'utiliserait. Rien ne se mettrait en travers de sa route.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Un avion atterrit sur la piste, la voix du pilote annonça alors les conditions météorologiques. Un beau temps, vingt-cinq degrés… Un homme aux cheveux écarlates regardait par le petit hublot tandis que l'avion avançait lentement vers sa place. Durant ces quelques heures de trajet en partant de New York, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : arriver. Non mais sérieux, c'était quoi ces sièges collés les uns aux autres ?! Où est-ce qu'il mettait ses jambes lui ?

Il était en effet grand, dans les un mètre quatre-vingt-dix. Et les sièges étaient quasiment collés les uns aux autres. Il n'appréciait pas trop d'avoir les genoux au niveau du menton.

Ah et puis ces gosses à côté de lui… est-ce qu'il pouvait les étrangler ou les envoyer à l'autre bout de l'avion comme un vulgaire ballon de basket ? Non parce que les deux niards, d'environ cinq et sept ans n'arrêtaient pas de lui casser les… pieds depuis le début du trajet. Au début, tout était calme, ils étaient un peu excités de voler pour la première fois… Bon il pouvait comprendre !

Mais après… est-ce qu'ils avaient été obligé de se coller à lui pour regarder par la fenêtre ? Il avait encore pris sur lui, la « première fois »… tout ça tout ça, même s'ils lui criaient dans les oreilles. Et quand cet épisode s'était passé, qu'ils planaient au-dessus des nuages, ils l'avaient alors détaillé des pieds à la tête.

— Maman, t'as vu il est grand le monsieur ! Tu crois qu'il passe sous les portes sans se baisser ? Ou est-ce qu'il se cogne à chaque fois ? (les deux bambins rirent tandis que le sourcils de Kagami tiqua).

— Maman, il a les cheveux rouges, c'est normal ? Tu crois que c'est une coloration ? Il veut se donner un genre ou quoi ?

— Non, regarde il a les gros sourcils de la même couleur ? Tu crois qu'on peut faire des couleurs des sourcils ? Diiiitttessss monsieur, vous avez un problème génétique ? Vous êtes trisomique des cheveux ?

Le jeune homme avait soufflé et pris sur lui pour ne pas les envoyer chier en leur répondant une gaminerie. Ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu… ne pas rentrer dans leur jeu ! Il s'était alors saisi de ses écouteurs tandis que la mère leur avait imposé de se calmer et de se taire, de laisser le monsieur. Elle s'était platement excusée. Les jeunes n'étaient vraiment plus éduqués, pensa l'écarlate.

La mère avait essayé alors de lui faire la conversation, mais elle avait vite compris que ça ne servait à rien : le pied du rouge battait en cadence avec la musique qu'il devait avoir mis dans ses oreilles.

L'avion s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit. Le rouge attendit que la majorité des passagers s'en aillent : ça ne servait à rien d'être à demi debout, la tête enfoncée dans le plafond plus bas de l'avion. Et puis, la foule, non merci pour lui : ses réflexes et ses sens étaient bien trop réveillés pour ça.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se leva, se saisit de son bagage à mains et sortit, détendant ses jambes. Il salua la jolie hôtesse et posa enfin les pieds sur le couloir mis en place. Il marcha plus ou moins rapidement, détendant ses grandes jambes douloureuses. Il fit également craquer sa nuque.

Il s'appelait Kagami Taiga et était originaire du Japon, mais avait vécu quasiment toute sa vie aux Etats-Unis. Il avait été promu peu de temps auparavant policier, premier de sa promo, et il avait décidé de quitter le pays pour retourner au pays du soleil naissant. Il voulait découvrir d'autres horizons. En tout cas, c'était la raison officielle.

La vérité, c'était qu'il était remonté et qu'il voulait gravir les échelons le plus rapidement possible. Mais son père était trop influent dans son pays : il ne saurait donc pas si ce serait grâce à son paternel ou ses propres capacités. Il voulait faire ses preuves tout seul. Et c'était donc le pays qu'il lui fallait : il connaissait déjà au minimum la langue par sa mèrei.

Il se rappelait de la tête peu convaincue et même dubitative de son père quant il lui avait dit qu'il partait et dans quelle ville il allait. Il lui avait fait part d'une rumeur fondée comme quoi une grande mafia nommée Teiko y opérait. Elle corrompait tout et n'hésitait pas à tuer. Le sourire du jeune s'était alors étendu. Encore mieux. Cette ville lui plaisait décidément encore plus ! Il allait bien monter en grade en démontant cette soit-disant mafia si elle existait !

Il avait alors postulé et avait été pris la semaine suivante. Il ne savait toujours pas si c'était grâce à son père ou par le fait qu'il ait fait premier dans une des meilleures université de police. Il avait alors préparé ses affaires, pris son billet et fait ses adieux au pays, ainsi qu'à son frère de coeur. Et maintenant il était au Japon.

Il devait avoir quelqu'un qui l'attendait pour l'emmener au poste où il prendrait ses fonctions… du moins il l'espérait. Non mais c'était obligé : on accueillait quand-même un minimum un nouveau membre, non ? Il s'avança dans la foule ambiante - tout en râlant - et commença à chercher quelqu'un qui portait une pancarte comportant son nom. Son regard sonda tout ceux qui se trouvaient là, évitant les personnes qui le dérangeaient. Sa grande taille l'aidait particulièrement dans ces moments, mais là…

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se dit que ses futurs collègues devaient être en retard. Bon autant se mettre sur le côté en attendant, peut-être que ça les ferait venir. A quoi ressemblaient-ils ? Combien étaient-ils ? C'était assez étrange mais il n'avait reçu aucune information de ce genre… Il pensait pourtant qu'il aurait pu apprendre auparavant les noms, pour faire bonne impression !

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte de la personne à côté de lui. Cette dernière lui toucha l'épaule et il sursauta. L'homme était de taille moyenne, aux cheveux bruns, classique, une casquette sur la tête. Il lui tendit la main, poliment.

— Vous êtes bien monsieur Kagami ? Je suis votre chauffeur, suivez-moi je vous prie.

Il voulut prendre la valise de l'écarlate mais celui-ci secoua la tête. Elle était trop lourde pour une autre personne que lui. En effet, non seulement il était grand, mais également musclé. Il suivit donc son chauffeur, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pas fait comme les autres : écrire son nom sur une pancarte en la brandissant à qui mieux-mieux !

Il monta dans la voiture, tandis que son chauffeur mettait sa valise dans le coffre. Il démarra alors, et jeta un coup d'oeil à son passager. Il s'excusait de lui avoir fait peur, mais on lui avait donné une photo du rouge en lui disant de le prendre en étant discret… Le client haussa un de ses épais sourcils. Discret ? Cela l'intriguait…

— Actuellement vous avez dû entendre la mafia ? Ben je crois que vous êtes quelqu'un d'important, fin je n'ai pas été mis au courant, juste payé pour vous prendre et vous oublier. La mafia terrifie tout le monde ici. Avant, c'était des petits gangs sans trop d'importance… donc on ne s'en souciait pas trop. Je veux dire en dehors de certains quartiers, on avait la police et chacun vivait sa vie sans s'en soucier… Maintenant, ç'a changé : une mafia s'est développée en un an à partir de rien, et les flics ne savent plus où donner de la tête… M'enfin ! Je veux pas vous effrayer, hein, apparemment les autorités nous ont dit que ça allait s'arranger !

Taïga hocha la tête. Alors c'était ça… Est-ce que la brigade de police qu'il allait intégrer avait tant d'importance pour qu'ils décident de le cacher ? Il aurait sans doute bientôt la réponse…

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, son chauffeur lui apprit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il étaient devant un petit commissariat qui ne semblait pas en imposer terriblement. Il fronça le nez, est-ce que c'était vraiment là qu'il pourrait rapidement monter en grade ? Il masqua son expression dubitative, s'empara de sa valise en remerciant le chauffeur puis s'y dirigea.

Il ouvrit la porte, sans remarquer le petit être derrière lui. Ce dernier le remercia comme il avait gardé la porte ouverte sans s'en apercevoir. Il fit alors un bond, manquant d'envoyer la dite porte au jeune dont il n'avait pas remarqué la présence. Mais il sortait d'où, lui ?!

Il n'eut pas le temps de se le demander plus longtemps comme des flics apparaissaient en tirant des cotillons sur eux. Le grand écarlate prit un espèce de fil sur l'épaule, et l'enleva en détaillant ceux qui étaient arrivés. Une fille, assez petite aux cheveux bruns, un grand brun assez massif et souriant, deux aux cheveux noirs dont un avec des lunettes et des médailles accrochées sur son uniforme, sans doute leur capitaine. Il y en avait également un silencieux aux cheveux noirs qui les salua de la main, un brun à la tête de chat. Et deux jeunes qui semblaient eux aussi de jeunes recrues.

La jeune femme se présenta :

— Salut, bienvenue, vous êtes les derniers ! Je m'appelle Riko, je suis la vice capitaine et le capitaine est Hyuga (comme l'avait pensé Kagami). Donc ce commissariat n'est pas très vieux, mais nous allons tout faire pour qu'il devienne réputé ! Je vous laisse faire les présentations !

Chacun se présenta, d'abord les aînés qui étaient là depuis un peu plus longtemps, puis les nouvelles recrues, vint le tour de Kagami. Ce dernier brandit un large sourire.

— Yo, je m'appelle Kagami Taïga, je viens des Etats-Unis, et je suis bien déterminé à monter en grade !

Le capitaine tiqua, et un pied vola dans la tête de la jeune recrue qui ne comprit pas tout !

— Espèce d'abruti, on n'est pas là pour ça ! On est là pour faire régner la justice et l'ordre ! Si tu voulais monter en rang, fallait rester où t'étais ! Bref, c'est bon pour tout le monde ?

Malgré la violence du coup de pied, l'écarlate sourit : personne dans son pays n'aurait osé faire ça de peur de subir les foudres de son paternel ! L'équipe pouvait s'avérer plutôt divertissante et intéressante, au final ! Un main se leva alors, tous sursautèrent en le remarquant ! Mais comment pouvait-il faire pour être si peu présent ?

— Euh… moi je m'appelle Kuroko, enchanté !

Tous le regardèrent comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient - enfin surtout l'écarlate. Ses cheveux étaient bleus, assortis à ses iris. Son visage était peu expressif mais semblait plutôt sympathique. Le grand lui tendit le poing en souriant. Bienvenue, désolé de ne pas t'avoir remarqué plus tôt ! Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage du plus petit tandis qu'il lui tapa dans le poing.

Cette équipe serait prometteuse, et ils allaient faire en sorte que la ville soit meilleure.

— Bon allez, on traîne pas avec des niaiseries, je veux voir de quoi vous êtes capables, tous en salle de tir, puis en salle d'entraînement, on va faire des exercices ! Les stressa la seule fille - en était-ce vraiment une ?

Kagami ouvrit la bouche : pardon ? Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait ! Et puis d'où un petit commissariat comme ça avait une salle de tir, et une salle d'entraînement !? Les autres avaient bougé, mais lui non, encore choqué. Le regard brun foudroyant de la vice-capitaine se posa sur lui tandis qu'un sourire sadique s'affichait sur ses lèvres.

— Tu crois que parce que tu viens d'un autre pays t'en es dispensé ? Eh bien tu me feras trois fois l'entraînement ! Et pour la peine, comme on est une équipe, les autres vous le ferez deux fois ! Allez c'est parti ! Pas une protestation ou je triple !

L'équipe répondit un « oui » collectif avant de courir presque jusqu'en salle de tir ! L'écarlate secoua la tête en souriant, remis de sa surprise. Mais où donc était-il tombé ? Le capitaine se faisait marcher sur les pieds par sa vice-capitaine !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? :3 une pitite review ?  
je sors le chap suivant dès que possible :)**


	2. Une première mission

**Salut à tous et à toutes, voici le 2e chapitre ! je suis en train de préparer la suite (les idées et tout) et je pense qu'il y aura entre 10-20 chapitres ;) ! Bon cela va bientôt accélérer ! :)**

 **J'essaie d'écrire le plus possible comme mes cours ne sont pas encore trop importants xD et que je n'en ai encore pas beaucoup !**

 **Fin bref, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : une première mission

Le groupe rentra dans la salle de tir ultra moderne. Mais c'était quoi ce truc en fait ? Ah le but était de ne pas dévoiler qu'il était plus grand que prévu ? C'était gagné ! Le jeune écarlate regarda ses nouveaux collègues se placer plus ou moins directement à une cible - des places plus ou moins attitrées. Le discret se plaça à l'avant-dernière cible et il comprit que sa place serait la dernière, la plus proche de la sortie de secours.

La jeune femme leur tendit alors un casque de protection anti-bruit, suivi d'une arme. Les gradés qui semblaient avoir déjà travaillé ensemble se saisirent de celle à leur ceinture. Seules les nouvelles recrues la reçurent, ils comprirent rapidement que c'était leur nouvelle arme de service. Riko leur précisa d'y faire attention car si un accident survenait avec ils en seraient tenus responsables. Le grand observa la sienne et vérifia qu'elle était en bon état de marche. Il testa les différents ressort puis la reposa devant lui.

Son regard s'attarda sur son camarade à sa gauche. Il regardait l'arme avec minutie, le canon, le chien, la crosse… Il l'ouvrit, la défit et la remonta avec une rapidité et une précision surprenante. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un petit dans son genre pouvait être si doué avec les armes. Il n'avait sans doute pas été recruté pour rien, nota-t-il mentalement, en se souvenant de la sélection qu'il avait dû y avoir.

La jeune coach vérifia que tous avaient contrôlé leur arme et engueula ceux qui ne l'avaient pas fait - le grand muet ! C'était primordial ! Elle leur ordonna ensuite de se positionner et de viser. Il semblait un peu à Kagami qu'il retournait à l'école de police où ils leur apprenaient à viser et à tirer. Il ne pipa mot : au moins ils pourraient tous les surprendre et voir qui était le plus doué, peut-être qu'ainsi ils le prendraient plus au sérieux.

Ils tirèrent tous leur première balle ensemble, puis chacun tira à son rythme. Le dénommé Kuroko semblait regarder ce qu'ils faisaient tous, comme s'il jaugeait leur niveau ou peut-être était-il perdu dans ses pensées… Le rouge haussa les épaules et se concentra sur sa cible. Il tira ses six balles plus ou moins dans le centre et en fut suffisamment satisfait pour regarder ce que les autres avaient fait.

Décidément leurs senpaï étaient assez doués : le meilleur d'entre eux était l'un des trois noirauds et plutôt sympathique. Leur capitaine sourit alors :

— Tss décidément c'est toujours toi Izuki qui tire le mieux entre nous tous, avec ton oeil d'aigle c'est de la triche !

Ils rirent tous ensemble. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent en regardant les tirs du jeune bleu. Ses tirs semblaient précis : ils tombaient presque tous sur le cercle le plus proche du centre. Cela semblait pourtant assez aléatoire avec uniquement une balle au centre. Mais ce serait sans aucun doute un excellent tireur.

Toutefois, Riko ne leur laissa pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail qui pouvait très bien être anodin. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la pièce attenante, passant devant des cellules encore vides et propres. La salle d'entraînement ressemblait à un espèce de grand gymnase. Il y avait toute sorte de machine, en passant par des vélos d'appartement aux ronds suspendus pour les tractions.

Leurs aînés leur montrèrent alors l'exercice à faire : ils se mirent tous à faire des tours de terrain, au début assez lentement pour s'échauffer puis ils commencèrent à accélérer tandis que la vice capitaine leur donnait des coups de sifflets dans les oreilles. Kagami grimaça et accéléra tandis qu'elle venait de lui en donner un juste à côté de ses tympans. Il se retourna et s'aperçut que Kuroko était légèrement en retrait. Il ralentit alors son rythme pour se caler sur celui du plus petit.

— Ça va ? Parvint-il à articuler en respirant rapidement

Le bleuté hocha rapidement la tête mais des grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Heureusement, l'exercice toucha à sa fin et il put se poser quelques secondes, les mains sur ses genoux pour souffler fort. Le rouge quant à lui était un début plutôt tranquille. Mais la brune n'avait pas oublié sa punition…

— KAGAMI ! Encore trois tours de terrain ! Et plus vite que ça ! Allez ! Les autres on passe aux tractions je vous veux d'attaque ! C'est pas comme ça qu'on va arrêter la génération des Miracles ! N'oubliez pas : ce sont des monstres dans leur domaine !

Taiga tiqua… il voulait en savoir plus sur ces gars. Etaient-ils aussi féroces qu'on prétendait qu'ils étaient ? Seulement, il savait qu'en demandant maintenant il allait se faire hurler dessus à coup sûr ! Il continua donc et attendit la fin des entraînements intenses. Ils enchaînaient le cardio et l'endurance. Du sprint, aux abdos et aux tractions. Au bout d'une longue heure ils arrêtèrent. Tous étaient en sueur et la tyran leur permit d'aller se doucher pour se retrouver dans la grande salle d'accueil.

Dans les douches tous soupirèrent de soulagement… Kyoshi, le grand brun musclé et assez sympathique leur sourit et demanda de leurs nouvelles.

— Elle est toujours comme ça, mais au moins ça forme de véritables liens entre tout le monde ! Le but c'est d'avoir un bon esprit d'équipe ! D'ailleurs après je pense qu'elle va nous donner nos paires. C'est avec lui qu'on va travailler normalement !

Les deux jeunes recrues hochèrent la tête. Mais l'américain était sceptique : dans quoi donc était-il tombé ? Après tout ne voulait-il pas juste monter en rang ? C'était quoi le principe de former des paires et de faire de l'esprit d'équipe ?

Aux vestiaires, ce furent ses nouveaux camarades qui leur tendirent leur uniforme. Bleu et basique comme eux. Kagami se saisit de ce dernier et l'enfila. Il lui allait parfaitement, cela éclairait la raison des informations sur leur taille dans leur CV… Il regarda ensuite son torse vide de toutes récompenses encore. Il ferait en sorte de le couvrir de médailles, comme celui de leur capitaine !

Ils se dirigèrent à l'accueil - un réceptionniste dirigeait les plaignants et les personnes vers un autre poste de police que le leur. Décidément ils devaient être plus ou moins tenus secrets ! Ils haussa les épaules, ça lui plaisait d'être sous couverture pour démanteler le réseau de la mafia !

La jeune femme était encore fermement plantée sur ses deux pieds et semblait les attendre depuis une éternité… Mais aucun d'eux ne se dépêcha pour autant, ils semblaient s'y être plus ou moins fait, même si cela énervait particulièrement le grand.

— Bien, maintenant avant de partir en patrouille et de vous en expliquer le but, je vais former des paires. Je vais mettre les deux nouveaux ensemble, c'est peut-être étrange mais il semble déjà avoir un esprit de camaraderie entre eux. Bien ensuite, Hyuga et Teppei; Shinji et Mitobe; et enfin Izuki et moi-même. On ne change pas les paires qui gagnent. C'est tout bon ?

Les paires se regardèrent. Ils semblaient tous avoir l'habitude de leur partenaire. Ils sourirent et hochèrent la tête tandis que tous se regroupaient par binôme. Kagami tendit le poing à Kuroko. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, comme s'il sondait le sourire de cet inconnu. Il consentit enfin à lever le bras et fermer le poing pour taper dedans.

— Ravi de faire équipe avec toi, j'espère qu'on pourra grimper les échelons ensemble !

La vice-capitaine lui envoya alors un coup de pied dans l'épaule - depuis quand elle était aussi souple, elle ? - et il explosa : mais de quel droit elle se permettait de lui donner un coup de pied, il n'avait rien fait !

— Si, tu dis des bêtises ! On doit défaire la mafia, pas monter en grade. Arrête de ne penser qu'à ta tête, c'est exactement la mentalité de cette génération des Miracles, et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on les battra ! Bien, nous allons faire des patrouilles dans les quartiers les plus touchés par les trafics. Ainsi, on trouvera bien un homme de main et on pourra peut-être remonté jusqu'à la tête du groupe ! Bon, nous allons distribuer les secteurs.

La paire constituée du rouge et du bleu partit alors. Ils prirent chacun leur arme qu'ils enfoncèrent dans l'étui à leur ceinture et un talkie walkie, puis se dirigèrent vers le secteur qui leur était assigné. L'américain bouillait : ce n'était décidément pas comme ça qu'il pourrait prouver à son père que ses choix étaient les bons ! Et puis quoi, de quel droit cette jeune se permettait de donner des ordres à la place de leur capitaine ?

— Kagami-kun, vous semblez énervé…

Le dénommé balaya l'air de la main pour faire signe de passer à autre chose de toute façon il devrait faire avec pour le moment.

— Boarf t'inquiète on a plus qu'à être les premiers à capturer des délinquants ! Et tu peux me tutoyer…

Le bleu sourit. Alors qu'ils partirent en exploration dans le quartier, ils commencèrent à discuter. Kuroko lui demanda ce qu'un américain pouvait bien venir faire ici et comment il parlait aussi bien le japonais. Kagami lui raconta rapidement son histoire, et ils échangèrent deux trois anecdotes. Ils s'entendaient assez bien et ils comprirent que leur vice-capitaine avait un bon instinct pour ce genre de choses.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers moins fréquentés, en uniforme. Ils pouvaient voir que des personnes les regardaient de travers et murmuraient sur leur passage. Kuroko regardait prudemment autour de lui, tout en sachant que seul l'écarlate était visible à proprement parler. Il restait toutefois méfiant, il devait protéger son coéquipier.

La main du plus grand était posée sur son arme de service, prêt à s'en servir en cas de besoin à tout moment. Instinctivement les deux se mirent côte à côte et chacun regardait d'un côté. Ils avancèrent encore alors, ils savaient qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose, s'enfonçant dans les quartiers mal fréquentés.

Et en effet, au détour d'une rue à l'écart, ils tombèrent sur un dealer et son acheteur. Ce dernier tendait un billet tandis qu'il se saisissait d'un petit sac blanc. Le dealer n'avait sans doute pas été prévenu ou avait fait preuve de négligence, voulant à tout prix vendre son paquet. C'était une preuve non négligeable, c'était ce qu'ils cherchaient !

— POLICE ! STOP ! Cria alors l'écarlate tandis qu'il sortait son arme.

Les deux coéquipiers se mirent à courir vers les deux mecs qui venaient de s'apercevoir de leur présence. L'acheteur s'empara du sac et garda son billet tandis qu'il prenait la suite. Le dealer s'enfuit de l'autre côté après un juron. Kuroko se mit à courir après le premier tandis que l'américain courait après celui qui les intéressait vraiment.

Mais ce dernier connaissait le quartier, il passait par de petits chemins dont l'écarlate ignorait complètement l'existence. Il balançait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour semer son poursuivant. Ce dernier jura lorsqu'il manqua de tomber sur la poubelle qui venait de tomber devant lui. Tandis qu'il continuait de courir, il envoya ses coordonnées au plus petit, espérant que ce dernier saurait l'intercepter. Il accéléra et augmenta sa foulée, son arme toujours dans la main. En courant, il visa l'homme à la jambe.

Il tira mais la balle manqua de peu l'homme. Toutefois, cela le perturba suffisamment pou qu'il trébuche et s'étale de tout son long. Alors qu'il allait se redresser, Kagami lui sauta dessus, lui faisant quasiment une prise de rugby ! Il plaqua le bassin de l'homme sur le sol dur, ce dernier s'écroula alors sur le ventre et grogna de douleur. Le jeune flic ne s'en formalisa pas et, appuyant de tout son poids - il était plutôt musclé donc assez lourd-, se saisit de ses menottes et les serra sur les poignets.

Il le redressa ensuite brutalement tandis qu'au même moment Kuroko arrivait en soufflant. Il haleta et regarda le dealer avec les menottes. Il sourit et leva le pouce en l'air vers son camarade. Voilà qui commençait déjà bien, ils allaient le ramener au poste et le coffrer !

Le rouge lui enfonça une main entre les deux omoplates et le força à avancer tandis que l'homme à la casquette les insulta, énervant le justicier mais il choisit de ne pas relever, il ne devait pas le frapper maintenant ! Il essayait également de se débattre, mais rien n'y faisait, le policier ne comptait clairement pas abandonner sa proie. Ainsi ils leur montreraient qu'il valait quelque chose !

Ils rentrèrent au commissariat victorieux, et le groupe de cadets emporta l'homme dans une pièce dédiée aux interrogatoires. Ils le posèrent assez brutalement sur la chaise tandis que Kuroko ressortait pour prévenir les autres qu'ils avaient attrapé un petit poisson. Les trafics de drogue étaient forcément sous le contrôle d'un gangue ou mieux, de la mafia de Teiko ! Il n'y avait plus qu'à lui extraire les informations qu'il détenait !

Kagami posa les poings sur la table entre eux, menaçant. Ses yeux rouges flamboyaient et mettaient l'homme au défi de se taire. Il lui parla alors d'une voix froide, lui expliquant qu'il voulait toutes les informations qu'il détenait. Il voulait savoir qui étaient ses patrons, pour qui il travaillait… L'homme redressa la tête, s'il avait pu il aurait croisé les bras, mais ses mains étaient derrière le dossier de la chaise, impossible donc de le faire. Son regard se fit moqueur et méprisant.

— Vous croyez que vous pouvez quelque chose contre moi ? Vous croyez que la justice fera quelque chose contre moi ? Bonne blague ! Vous me faites nettement moins peur que mon patron, croyez-moi ! Vous n'êtes que des petites tafioles par rapport à lui ! Si vous croyez même que vous ferez le poids… Je ne dirai rien, tu peux toujours crever, gamin !

Kagami serra les dents et serra le poing. La justice ne lui faisait pas peur ? Très bien, mais il voulait en savoir plus sur son dit patron ! L'homme esquissa une moue sardonique. Il pouvait toujours courir. Le policier tenta de garder son calme, lui proposant une remise de peine s'il coopérait avec eux et fournissait des informations. Après tout, ses patrons ne viendraient même pas le libérer… Mais l'autre lui cracha au visage. L'écarlate se redressa alors, furieux, essuyant du revers de sa manche le filet de bave. En un pas il contourna la table, le saisit au col et le fit décoller de sa chaise.

— Tu vas me parler, sinon je te promets qu'après ce que je t'aurais fait tu me supplieras de te laisser parler ! Si tu veux pas que je t'explose ta tronche de merde tu vas tout me dire !

Mais soudain Riko débarqua dans la salle d'interrogatoire, furibonde.

— Kagami ! Repose-le immédiatement, c'est pas comme ça qu'il parlera ! Tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis après…

— La justice ne lui fait pas peur ! Se justifia ce dernier, il prétend que son chef la contrôle ! Il ne dit que des conneries !

Le dealer ricana, il ne prétendait pas. Son chef était bien plus fort que ce à quoi ils pouvaient s'attendre. Et même si ce n'était pas son supérieur direct, il savait à qui il avait affaire. Le jeune américain plissa les yeux. Le bleuté débarqua alors… il voulait essayer de le faire parler. Il était bon pour délier les langues, dans sa précédente affectation c'était à lui qu'on confiait la tâche quand une personne était muette !

La jeune femme et le plus grand se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules. De toute façon, foutu pour foutu, pourquoi pas. Toutefois, alors qu'ils restaient dans la salle, le petite demanda quelque chose d'étrange:

— J'aimerais que vous partiez de la pièce et que personne ne soit derrière la vitre. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Aucun mal ne sera fait au dealer, ne vous inquiétez pas… Faites-moi juste un peu confiance.

Son visage était dur et les deux se regardèrent de nouveau avant de consentir. La brune fit un signe pour leurs camarades derrière la vitre. Les yeux des deux coéquipiers se croisèrent et le rouge lui fit comprendre qu'il comptait sur lui pour extraire à l'homme ce qu'il savait. Ils l'attendraient dehors.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit bleu sortit calmement de la salle d'interrogatoire et leur fit signe à tous. L'homme était enfin disposé à leur parler un peu. Pas grand-chose mais ce serait déjà un peu, ils ne pouvaient pas cracher dessus… Un petit début de piste au moins. Comme Kyoshi et le capitaine n'étaient pas encore rentrés, les autres s'installèrent derrière la vitre sans teint tandis que le bleu et le rouge s'installaient en face de leur mécréant. Après un dernier regard au cadet, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

— Le big boss est terriblement dangereux… Peu de gens l'ont vu en face, mais ceux qui ont voulu se rebeller et ont eu affaire à lui se sont vite rangés dans les rangs, s'ils étaient encore vivants en tout cas. Les rares fois où il se déplace rien ne lui résiste. Il a réussi à prendre le contrôle de la quasi totalité de la ville en très peu de temps. Il a éliminé la majorité de ses concurrents en un claquement de doigts ! Il n'est pas seul, ils sont 4 autres, redoutables ! Chacun a une spécificité, ils sont craints car ils n'hésitent pas à tuer et vont jusqu'au bout. Ils obéissent au doigt et l'oeil à leur chef et sont la fidélité incarnée. Personne ne leur a jamais résisté. On les appelle la Génération des Miracles… Ils sont au courant de tout ou comme si… C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. Ils sont dangereux, si vous vous en prenez directement à eux vous ne ferez pas long feu.

Son regard s'était soudainement fait anxieux, regardant la caméra avec une lueur de peur. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur le bleuté dont les yeux étaient froids et inexpressifs. Il ne leur avait pas dit grand-chose de fondamental, il ne leur avait même pas avoué le nom de son patron… Alors pourquoi avait-il si peur ? Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il craignait quelque chose : il allait être protégé par des policiers désormais !

Ils hochèrent ensuite la tête et appelèrent un fourgon. Ce dernier allait prendre en charge le prisonnier et l'emmener au tribunal rapidement. Ils allaient agir en toute urgence afin qu'il ne coure pas de risque. Ils retourneraient sans doute le voir en prison. Il avait encore des informations qui pourraient leur être utiles.

Riko appela alors une autre branche de la police. Elle expliqua rapidement la situation, un dealer faisant partie de la mafia de Teiko devait être transféré en urgence au tribunal afin de garantir sa sécurité : il pouvait être une source importante de renseignements ! Elle raccrocha et rentra dans la pièce.

— Bien, le fourgon arrive dans cinq minutes… Ils vont venir vous chercher et vous emmener au tribunal.

Mais soudain l'homme se redressa et se débattit : ils ne devaient surtout pas le confier à d'autres policiers ! Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir confiance dans les autres ! Il allait mourir s'ils faisaient ça ! Ils fallait qu'ils annulent ! Qu'ils changent l'adresse !

La jeune supérieure fronça les sourcils… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à celui-là ? Il se prenait de parano soudainement ? Il se tourna alors vers la jeune recrue qui l'avait convaincu de parler, il le supplia de changer d'avis ! Lui devait savoir ce qui allait lui arriver ! Mais le bleu recula, surpris et ne comprenant pas, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi soudainement cet élan ?

Kagami posa alors ses larges mains sur les épaules du prisonnier, le temps que les renforts arrivent et emportent ce dernier. Ceux-ci arrivèrent peu de temps après et deux flics, casquette enfoncée sur le nez s'emparèrent de l'homme qui se débattait en leur hurlant de ne faire confiance à personne par les deux bras. Il gesticula en rentrant dans le fourgon et les portes se fermèrent sur lui dans un claquement sec.

— Bien, une bonne chose de faite, ajouta Izuki. Le procureur nous tiendra au courant !

Ils rentrèrent alors dans le bâtiment tandis que la dernière équipe rentrait sans rien de plus. Ils discutèrent alors de la journée et de ce qu'ils devaient faire pour remonter la piste tandis que la brune scrutait son téléphone. L'appel qu'elle attendait prenait étrangement du temps… Les paroles de l'homme lui revinrent en tête… Est-ce que Teiko était assez propagée pour avoir le contrôle sur les policiers ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, cette mafia était trop jeune pour avoir déjà cette ampleur !

Soudain son téléphone sonna et elle sursauta, soulagée en même temps. Elle décrocha et colla l'appareil à son oreille. La voix du procureur était grave.

— Mademoiselle Riko ? Le détenu que vous m'avez envoyé… La fourgonnette a été attaquée… Deux hommes se sont chargés d'éliminer le prisonnier. Je suis navré, mais nous n'avons plus de piste contre Teiko.

La jeune femme hocha gravement la tête et raccrocha. Elle regarda son équipe et les informa de la situation. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux… Ils avaient eu un début de piste et déjà tout s'écroulait. Ils restèrent graves.

Le téléphone du cadet retentit alors, il s'excusa et s'empressa de décrocher, se mettant un peu à l'écart. Quelques minutes après il raccrocha et les informa qu'il devait y aller, un ami avait besoin de lui ! Huyga les informa qu'ils pouvaient partir après avoir fait leur rapport. Ils iraient se reposer, demain serait un autre jour !

* * *

~X~

* * *

— Ah, te voilà… Fais-moi un rapport de ce qu'il a dit.

L'homme terrifiant aux yeux bicolores fixa froidement son homme de main. Il voulait connaître la situation de la bouche de celui-ci, bien qu'il ait su quelques bribes. Ce dernier lui raconta toute la journée sans en oublier un bout. Il lui détailla plus ou moins les membres de l'escouade et leur personnalité. Le chef resta pensant… Ainsi ils étaient à ce point déterminés et ne parlaient pas plus que ça à d'autres policiers ? Ils seraient difficiles à effrayer, soupçonnait-il.

L'ombre avait utilisé son autorité sur l'homme pour lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait. Il tentait pourtant de les faire abandonner la tâche stupide que l'équipe s'était donnée. Pourtant cela n'avait pas semblé les en détourner, bien au contraire. Et le meurtre de l'homme pour les effrayer les avait juste mis en rage…

Si le petit lui disait qu'ils étaient dangereux, il voulait bien le croire… Il ne devait prendre aucun risque, il connaissait son avantage mais il n'était pas fou. Sur ce coup-là il n'avait pas entièrement le contrôle. Mieux valait les éliminer rapidement ! Il demanda plus de détails à son homme de main sur l'américain. Etait-il intéressant ?

— Oui, sa personnalité pourrait t'intéresser. Il serait un bon membre pour rentrer dans la Génération.

Akashi hocha la tête, pensant… Il allait tester cet homme. Et cela donnera un court moment de vie supplémentaire à l'équipe. Son regard se posa alors vers le bleu foncé, couché négligemment sur le canapé en cuir, les yeux fermés mais qu'il savait pertinemment en train d'écouter. Il l'interpella et ce dernier se redressa flegmatiquement, ouvrant un oeil après l'autre. De sa voix rauque il grommela, son chef le dérangeait dans sa sieste, ce devait être important.

— Demande à un de tes gars de le corrompre. Un prix assez haut. Quelque chose qui ne se refuse pas.

L'homme ténébreux se renfrogna… Juste ça ? Pfff c'était vraiment inintéressant ! Il n'avait pas mieux ? Au moins l'espion avait un rôle bien plus amusant ! Il se leva en ronchonnant de plus belle. Il s'étira et se leva, saluant son ancien camarade plus petit au passage.

Le sourire d'Akashi se fit cruel. Désormais la chasse commençait réellement. Il ne comptait leur donner aucun répit. Il les mettrait à bout, leur ferait abandonner à bout de force. Il les ferait s'agenouiller devant sa puissance écrasante, devant son pouvoir absolu. Après tout, rien ne pouvait lui résister. Encore moins une petite brigade de rien du tout…

* * *

 **Eh bim! les choses sont-elles plus difficiles que prévues ? Dans le prochain chapitre ce sera au tour d'Aomine de rentrer en jeu ! Est-ce que cela va suffire pour arrêter la brigade ?**

 **Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ;) Je vous dis à la prochaine, keep in touch !**


	3. Une Corruption

**Salut à tous et à toutes ! désolée pour le temps d'écriture ! ~ j'avais bien avancé et pouf plus trop d'inspi ou plus le temps d'écrire xD fin bref ! le voilà !**

 **Réponse aux reviews (j'avais zappé le précédent chap je m'excuse donc je fais une compil') !:**

 **KaiserRuby : Coucou pas de soucis, les erreurs ça arrive ! :) oui c'est le but qu'on ne sache pas dans quel camp il va se trouver! ;) j'espère que la suite va te plaire ! :)**

 **marmag1 : merci! :D**

 **Noyami Aki : Coucou, merci de ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire! :D**

 **Fana24Manga : haha c'est le but de mettre un peu de suspens ;)**

 **Mytead : j'avoue ne pas du tout connaître xD c'est la question que tout le monde se pose ;p 0:)**

 **Bon allez bonne lecture, merci pour ces petits commentaires ça me fait très plaisir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une corruption**

Kagami avait enfin fini de taper son rapport. Il le relut une dernière fois, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de fautes d'orthographes ou autres. Il hocha la tête et l'imprima. Il signa ensuite sous son nom et prit la feuille en même temps que son manteau d'uniforme. Il posa ensuite la feuille dans le bureau que partageaient le capitaine et la vice capitaine. Il hésita puis posa la feuille sur le bureau de Huyga. Ce dernier releva la tête et hocha la tête en lui souhaitant bonne soirée.

Il passa ensuite aux vestiaires, reprenant sa tenue du matin. En t-shirt et en short c'était tout de même nettement mieux ! Il salua les derniers restants de son équipe et sortit du commissariat. Une première journée pas tout à fait ordinaire. Il profita du fait qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour faire deux trois courses avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il habitait seul dans le quartier plutôt bien côté de la ville. Son appartement était assez grand, ayant profité de la fortune de son père. Il s'était donc pris un T2 relativement neuf et en très bon état dans lequel il habitait seul. Il vérifia rapidement son portable sur le chemin, sa deuxième main prise par le sac de courses. Il sourit lorsqu'il remarqua le message de son frère de coeur qui lui demandait des nouvelles. Il ne faisait à ce moment pas très attention aux alentours.

Le soir tombait et il avait hâte de rentrer et de manger. Cette première journée n'avait pas été des plus tranquilles et banales. Il soupçonnait que ce serait sans doute ainsi tous les jours. Il réfléchit un peu plus à la situation. Visiblement c'était une escouade spéciale contre la mafia, ils étaient secrets défense… C'était certainement lié au meurtre de leur témoin. La mafia était donc si puissante que ça ? Et puis ces 4 Miracles avec le chef… Il aurait aimé en savoir plus… Que savaient-ils faire de si bien pour être considéré comme des exploits ? Leur seul nom semblait aussi induire la crainte.

Il repensa au regard terrifié de l'homme qu'ils avaient interrogé. Il avait peur de ces mecs… Et il était mort comme il avait parlé. Mais comment avaient-ils bien pu savoir le chemin et l'horaire de la fourgonnette ? Les flics qui l'avaient emmené étaient-ils liés à cela ? Il y avait trop de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse… Il serra les dents et le poing. C'était à la fois frustrant et terriblement excitant. Ce qui se préparait semblait terrifiant, ce serait à ce moment qu'il leur prouverait qu'il valait. Ils n'auraient d'autre choix que de le grader !

La nuit était tombée tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui. Quelque chose le fit soudainement sortir de ses pensées. Il se mit instinctivement sur ses gardes. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être suivi. Il ne saurait dire exactement depuis combien de temps toutefois. Il sentait une présence derrière lui qui le surveillait. Des yeux semblaient être posés sur lui et lui donnaient un frisson.

Il fit mine de ne rien avoir remarqué et continua sa route. Il devenait sans doute parano, pas de raison qu'on le suive… La mafia ne pouvait pas l'avoir directement dans le viseur : il était secret défense ! Pourtant son instinct ne cessait de sonner, lui répétant que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal.

Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Personne. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux. C'était décidément étrange. Il accéléra légèrement le pas et décida de faire un détour. Il se dirigea alors vers un des immeubles proches du sien. Il y rentra et attendit une dizaine de minutes. Ce devait suffire. Il sortit alors plus rapidement de l'immeuble et se pressa vers le sien.

Son regard sonda les alentours mais l'individu qui l'avait pris en filature semblait être parti… Il s'enferma dans son appartement à double tour. Il faudrait qu'il le mentionne à son équipe… Non, ils le prendraient pour un parano et cela ne servait à rien de faire monter la pression d'un cran. Ils étaient déjà assez contrariés de la mort du témoin.

Le lendemain, tout se déroula comme si la scène d'hier n'avait été que dans son esprit. Après tout, ne l'était-ce pas ? Il avait eu une journée chargée, stressante. Ce devait juste être son imagination ! Il se dirigea tranquillement au boulot. Les opérations allaient être les mêmes que la veille : ils devaient trouver des dealers et en arrêter pour avoir plus d'info !

Après les entraînements intensifs, ils partirent dans les quartiers mal fréquentés de la ville. La paire avait désormais le quartier des putes. Les mecs qui contrôlaient ça étaient forcément sous le contrôle de la mafia ou d'autres gangs. En effet, les deux gaillards qu'ils réussirent à attraper travaillaient pour un gang. Ils n'avaient pas forcément besoin de leurs renseignements. Les deux malfrats leur dirent plus ou moins la même chose que l'autre mec… Le patron de Teiko était puissant.

— Il est craint partout ce gars ! Il se déplace quasi jamais ! Mais vaut mieux courir et pas le regarder à ce qu'on dit quand il est là ! Vous allez jamais le battre même si nous ça nous arrange ! Akashi réduit tous les gangs à néant ! Il prend le contrôle de tout…

Les flics pincèrent les lèvres. Le seul élément de plus était un nom. Akashi… Ils n'allaient pas aller loin comme ça. Cela ressemblait au nom qu'on ne prononçait pas à moins de vouloir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Ils les envoyèrent à la police et firent leur rapport.

La journée était déjà finie sans grand rebondissement. Dans le bureau de leur chef, la frustration pouvait se ressentir chez tous. Ils n'aimaient clairement pas tourner en rond et piétiner ! Ils savaient que cela n'allait pas être facile d'avoir des pistes comme ça, ils n'étaient qu'au deuxième jour, mais ils avaient l'impression de devoir creuser un gouffre avec leurs ongles.

Kagami signa son rapport et le déposa sur le bureau avant de saluer tout le monde une fois de plus. Il rentra de nouveau chez lui, son casque accordé à la couleur de ses cheveux sur les oreilles, et la musique en marche. Il réfléchit à tout ce qu'il se passait. Avaient-ils vraiment une chance de démanteler cette énorme pieuvre ? S'ils coupaient un tentacule, un autre ne pousserait-il pas à la place ? Voire même deux.

Il fut bientôt devant chez lui, il poussa la porte de son appartement lorsqu'un frisson le parcourut de nouveau. Il se retourna d'un bond. Merde il avait fait preuve de négligence ! Il avait été suivi et était rentré directement chez lui ! Fait chier ! Son regard dur sonda les alentours, mais toujours rien. Si le type existait, il était décidément très fort.

— Montre-toi, salaud ! Arrête de faire ton froussard !

Mais rien. Il se sentit un peu stupide lorsqu'un voisin passa devant lui pour rentrer dans l'immeuble. Il le salua mais ses yeux le regardaient avec un air perplexe. Il serra les dents, il se foutait pas mal de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de lui, mais il détestait être humilié. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Il n'était pas une proie ! Il était un prédateur, et pour cela, il ferait en sorte d'inverser les rôles ! Il ne savait pas exactement qui était ce type qui indéniablement le suivait, mais il le trouverait et il s'en vengerait !

Caché, le mystérieux inconnu jubila. Il avait l'adresse exacte du rouge. Et il savait même quel appartement maintenant : la lumière venait de s'allumer à un étage. Ses yeux sombres lancèrent des éclairs tandis qu'un éclat blanc perça dans la nuit. Il souriait victorieux. Il ne restait plus qu'à lancer l'appât et la chasse serait bientôt finie !

Il s'avança vers l'immeuble, vérifiant que l'américain ne regardait pas par la fenêtre. Le plan commençait et il ne décevrait pas Akashi. Vu le prix qu'ils y mettaient, leur adversaire n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de céder et de venir dans leur camp. Ensuite, tout n'était plus qu'une simple question de temps avant que toute l'équipe ne tombe.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Le lendemain le jeune policier se leva et se prépara comme d'habitude. Il s'habilla de son short de sport large et d'un tshirt blanc identique ou presque. C'était ainsi qu'il était le plus confortable pour les entraînements qui avaient lieu tous les matins. Il avait mal dormi, ayant été sur les aguets toute la nuit, s'attendant à voir arriver dans la nuit des gars de la mafia ou autre. Sa main avait été constamment sous l'oreiller où il serrait la crosse de son flingue.

Mais rien. Tout avait été normal, tranquille. Il avait juste fait une nuit blanche à cause de sa paranoïa. Tout cela le rendait nerveux, c'était anormal… il avait presque envie de rire, et il repensait à la tête de son voisin, ahuri. Ç'avait sans doute été lui qui l'avait suivi.

Il finit de se préparer et tandis qu'il allait partir, il trouva une lettre sur son tapis, sur le seuil de sa porte d'entrée. Elle avait sans doute été passée par en-dessous, inconito. Il ouvrit à la hâte la porte, tout en sachant que l'homme n'était sans doute plus là… Qui attendrait sagement devant la porte ? Il serra les mâchoires et déplia le bout de papier. L'encre était rouge.

« _Rejoins mon groupe, Taïga Kagami. Je suis intéressé par tes capacités. Je te donne 3 millions pour que tu deviennes ma taupe dans l'équipe. Je te fournirai de plus amples informations, si tu viens au rendez-vous. Retrouve-moi à la place X à 11h. Viens seul. »_

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du rouge tandis qu'il pliait la lettre et la fourrait dans sa poche. Il se saisit de son sac et ferma son appartement à clef. Il croisa sur le chemin Kuroko qui regardait son téléphone. Ce dernier cacha rapidement l'appareil dans son propre sac. Il venait de recevoir un ordre de son chef. Apparemment son camarade avait reçu la lettre qui devait le corrompre. Si jamais il doutait, il devait le pousser à accepter.

Il sonda alors le visage du plus grand, mais rien ne transperçait son visage était fermé et sa main était enfoncée dans sa poche. Etait-il en train de réfléchir à la proposition ? Il prit innocemment de ses nouvelles et lui fit remarquer qu'il semblait avoir mal dormi. Mais l'autre répondit à peine, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Ils se dirigèrent directement en salle d'entraînement. Tous à l'heure ils commencèrent le parcours. Riko les surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Cela faisait peut-être que trois jours, mais elle pouvait noter les progrès de chacun. En particulier des deux nouveaux. Toutefois, le rouge semblait être contrarié et regardait fréquemment l'horloge - ce qu'il ne faisait normalement jamais. Elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait. Elle l'appela donc, le faisant arrêter son entraînement.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Kagami ? Tu t'ennuies ? Tu veux faire l'entraînement plus de fois ?

Il secoua la tête et sa main qui touchait constamment sa poche en sortit un bout de papier. Elle fronça les sourcils et d'un signe fit venir leur capitaine. Ce dernier en sueur se plaça aux côtés de la brune. Ils ouvrirent le papier et lurent ensemble. Leurs visage se ferma et ils regardèrent le propriétaire par-dessus le papier.

— Tu comptes accepter, demanda la vice-capitaine ?

Un sourire transparut alors sur le visage de la recrue.

— Sincèrement, je n'aurais pas fait flic si j'étais intéressé par l'argent ! J'aurais juste suivi mon père et basta. Pas de danger…

Les deux sourirent. Il faisait tout de même un bon flic malgré son ambition débordante ! Car s'il n'y avait eu que l'ambition, il aurait accepté et serait sans doute monté en rang plus rapidement ! Ils allaient peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de lui finalement…

— Tu veux qu'on monte une opération pour les choper ?

— C'est l'idée. On a suffisamment de temps ?

Les deux supérieurs se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils pouvaient faire ça. Ils prévinrent alors le reste du groupe d'arrêter. Ils avaient moins de trois heures pour tout préparer. Ils devaient arrêter ceux qui allaient donner l'argent. Ils ne se faisaient pas trop d'idée sur le fait que ce soit le chef : il ne prendrait pas de si gros risques. Mais en coinçant des sbires ils pourraient avoir de nouvelles pistes.

Ils se changèrent après avoir pris leur douche rapidement et se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion pour monter l'opération.

Deux heures plus tard ils en sortirent, déterminés. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'arme, vérifiant la quantité suffisante de cartouches si jamais les choses tournaient mal. Ils s'équipèrent ensuite chacun d'un gilet par-balle. Kagami le cacherait sous son ample t-shirt de sport. Ce dernier irait au rendez-vous et tandis que l'argent passerait entre ses mains, ses coéquipiers allaient débarquer et arrêter tout le monde !

Ils montèrent alors dans leur fourgon tandis que l'écarlate irait seul au point de rendez-vous comme prévu. Izuki partait également de son côté pour aller se poster sur les toits, son arme longue portée dans une mallette qu'il portait. Il arriva le premier sur le point de rendez-vous et chercha l'immeuble qu'ils avaient choisi. Il monta rapidement les marches et se positionna.

Il monta son arme, le posa contre le rebord du mur du toit. Pile poil comme prévu. Il avait une bonne vue. Il pouvait voir le grand rouge qui s'approchait lentement. La technologie de cette arme était stupéfiante. Le viseur à laser rouge n'était pas allumé pour le moment : pas question de faire peur aux proies. Ces dernières décidèrent d'ailleurs de sortir de leur trou.

Quant aux autres dans le van, ils s'étaient posté à proximité mais assez loin pour ne pas être aperçus par les mafieux. Le bleu clair serrait les dents à l'intérieur. De toute la matinée il n'avait pas pu prendre son portable pour prévenir et Akashi et ses hommes. Il ne pouvait pas annuler le rendez-vous au dernier moment. S'il sortait son téléphone pour envoyer un message et que tout était annulé, sa couverture sauterait. Il serra les dents et allait participer à l'opération. Ce n'était de toute façon pas des membres de la Génération, mais ils étaient de gros poissons tout de même.

Riko ne percevait pas la frustration de son subordonné, trop concentré sur la scène qu'elle pouvait voir. Elle aussi était équipée, son flingue sorti en mains. Elle regardait le grand rouge avancer négligemment. Il ne semblait pas avoir peur ou être tendu. Il jouait à la perfection son rôle.

Ce dernier fronça simplement légèrement les sourcils quand un gang de cinq personnes sortit de l'ombre. Etaient-ce eux, la Génération des Miracles ? Si oui, il ne décelait aucune aura spectaculaire ou autre. Il masquait sa déception : pourquoi devrait-il l'être n'était-ce pas justement mieux pour eux ?

Il appuya sur le bouton de son talkie, discrètement.

— Je les ai en vue.

Un grésillement lui répondit, suivi de la voix d'Izuki qui lui confirmait qu'il pouvait intervenir à tout moment. Le capitaine leur donna alors le début de l'opération. Kagami s'avança alors plus rapidement vers le groupe. Il s'arrêta et croisa les bras, sa main pouvait toucher le mini pistolet qu'il portait avec son gilet au cas où…

— Bon je suis là, je veux parler à votre chef. Je veux voir l'argent aussi. Je ne marche pas si je le vois pas !

Un des mecs hocha la tête et un deuxième apporta un sac de sport. Il le jeta par terre devant les pieds du plus grand. Ce dernier se baissa prudemment, accroupi, et ouvrit le sac, il regarda les liasses de billets et releva la tête. Il redemanda à voir le chef mais les hommes secouèrent la tête. Ce privilège était réservé à ceux qui montraient qu'ils en valaient le coup.

— Donc je dois faire quoi maintenant ?

— Tu espionnes et tu pourris la brigade de l'intérieur. Deal ?

Et à ce moment l'américain déclencha leur signe. Il se frotta l'épaule. Ses compagnons débarquèrent au quart de tour et se positionnèrent tandis que lui-même sortait son arme et la pointant sur le groupe.

— POLICE ! MAINS EN L'AIR !

Les yeux se firent ahuris puis furieux. Les cinq hommes sortirent leurs armes à la suite. Ils se regroupèrent tandis que les policiers faisaient l'inverse pour tenter de les encercler. Alors l'un d'eux appuya sur la gâchette. Hyuga hurla à Kyoshi de se jeter à terre, ce que ce dernier fit juste à temps. Une balle partit alors en direction du petit bleu. Kagami s'en aperçut à temps et se jeta sur ce dernier.

Il grimaça lorsque la balle esquinta son épaule, effleurant et coupant sa peau. Il vérifia que son équipier n'avait rien et se redressa. Riko tira une balle dans l'épaule du chef du gang tandis qu'Izuki avait allumé le viseur rouge et ce dernier pointait plein coeur d'un autre.

Comprenant qu'ils étaient encerclés, ils levèrent les mains au ciel et laissèrent leur armes tomber au sol. L'équipe se dépêcha alors de les menotter et de les emmener dans la camionnette. Ils les ramenaient au commissariat. Ils allaient désormais les interroger là-bas.

Ils les poussèrent jusqu'au fourgon où ils montèrent avec. Ils savaient qu'Izuki les rejoignait au commissariat. Ils rentrèrent donc assez rapidement et emmenèrent les 5 dans les salles d'interrogatoires. Heureusement qu'il n'y en avait pas un de plus, autrement ils n'auraient pas eu suffisamment de salle !

Kagami et Hyuga se placèrent en face de celui qui semblait être le chef, tandis que les autres se les partageaient. Hyuga s'assit devant l'homme qui regardait la table, comme si elle était soudain devenue intéressante. Il ne semblait pas, lui non plus, déterminé à parler. Et pourtant comme le capitaine lui demanda de lui dire ce qu'il pouvait, pouvant bénéficier d'une protection spéciale, il releva la tête. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur le rouge. Ils étaient menaçants et remplis de colère.

— Tu te crois intelligent ? Le boss doit être en colère. Il te voulait pour te recruter, mais là je pense que tu es le numéro 1 à éliminer ! Tu vas tellement souffrir que tu vas regretter de pas avoir accepté son fric !

Les deux policiers se regardèrent. Ils continuaient l'interrogatoire comme si de rien était, ce n'était pas ces menaces qui allaient effrayer l'américain.

— Où est-ce qu'on peut trouver ton patron et ses bras armés, demanda le noiraud aux lunettes.

Le prisonnier ricana.

— Les trouver ? On ne les trouve pas… ce sont _eux_ qui vous trouvent s'ils le veulent. Et visiblement ils vous ont déjà trouvés ! Vous n'allez pas faire long feu, je vous promets ! Vous allez vite rencontrer Aomine je pense ! Il vous fera sans doute passer l'envie de résister. Beaucoup ont essayé de lutter, vous savez ! Et on en est où ? Teiko contrôle la ville. Vous ne faites pas même le poids. Rendez vous tant qu'il en est encore temps !

Kagami fronça les sourcils. Alors ils avaient raison : certains flics étaient pourris ? Il grinça des dents. Mais il voulait aussi en savoir plus sur ce dénommé Aomine. L'autre sourit. Il allait vite comprendre qui il était, ce n'était pas comme s'il passait inaperçu. Il était très doué au corps à corps et il le mettrait bientôt au sol, à n'en pas douter.

Ils voulaient plus d'informations sur les patrons de cette mafia, mais l'homme tomba dans le mutisme. Son message qu'il avait à transmettre était fini. Jamais il ne trahirait la confiance de ses supérieurs, il ne voulait pas finir comme l'autre, une balle dans la tête. Il était loin d'être suicidaire !

Le grand sortit alors et alla chercher son équipier qui attendait dans la salle derrière la vitre teintée. Il avait besoin de son aide pour le faire parler. Le petit rentra alors dans la pièce et son regard froid sonda leur prisonnier. Ce dernier écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux et baissa rapidement la tête, évitant le regard du petit. Kuroko regarda alors ses coéquipiers et secoua la tête. Il ne pourrait rien faire, il savait reconnaître quand ses pouvoirs de persuasion allaient ou pas faire effet. Et là, ce serait une perte de temps.

Ils sortirent alors de la salle, le visage grave. Et leurs partenaires qui avaient interrogé les autres étaient dans le même état. Visiblement tous avaient plus ou moins dit la même chose. Ils regardèrent tous l'écarlate. Il serait la prochaine cible de la mafia si cette dernière se décidait de passer à l'acte. Il fallait mettre en place un protection… En même temps si comme ils l'entendaient les flics étaient pourris, ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes ! Et mettre en place une protection serait suspect…

Ils serrèrent les dents, à partir de ce moment, même si les informations étaient fausses, ils ne devaient plus sortir aucune information ! Les rapports seraient désormais conservés en privé. Ils ne les enregistreraient plus sur l'ordinateur, seulement du papier ! Pas question que quelqu'un de véreux tombe sur leurs avancées et leur mette des bâtons dans les roues.

Le capitaine et Kyoshi se décidèrent d'aller eux-mêmes amener les détenus au bureau du procureur et au tribunal, vers leurs cellules. Même avec des corrompus, il y avait trop de monde pour qu'un meurtre se fasse discrètement sans laisser de preuves.

Ils avaient mis la main dans l'engrenage, il ne fallait pas qu'ils cèdent maintenant, ils approchaient des informations, ils en étaient de plus en plus persuadés ! Ils allaient se serrer les coudes pour réussir à démanteler ce terrible réseau.

Tous se mirent aux ordinateurs et tapèrent leur rapport, faisant bien attention à ne rien enregistrer. Aucune preuve ne devait paraître. Les seuls éléments seraient le petit poisson qu'ils allaient envoyer dans les prisons.

Kuroko fut comme d'habitude le premier à partir. Il salua son équipe qui le pria de faire attention, et vérifier s'il n'était pas suivi, puis sortit. Alors qu'il franchit la porte une voix l'interpella. Il se figea et se retourna discrètement. Il serra les mâchoires en comprenant qui était la silhouette encapuchonnée dont il ne pouvait voir le visage.

— Aomine-kun, ce n'est vraiment pas prudent d'être ici ! S'ils te repéraient ? Ils ont des caméras tu sais ? Ils les regardent fréquemment, ils sont sur leurs gardes

Le bras droit de la mafia ricana. Il montra alors du doigt la dite caméra. Elle regardait à l'opposé de sa position, il avait fait attention à être dans l'angle mort de chacune d'entre elles. Il n'était tout de même pas stupide. Et puis, avec la capuche, qui le reconnaîtrait ? Et enfin, il allait bientôt passer à l'action…

— J'espère que tu es toujours avec nous dans ce coup, Kuroko !

Le bleu clair leva les yeux vers son partenaire. Pourquoi en doutait-il ? Pourtant intérieurement, il se souvenait de comment Kagami l'avait sauvé sans hésiter. Il n'avait rien reproché sur sa blessure, même quand il s'en était occupé. Il avait juste serré les dents quand le petit avait mis de l'alcool dessus et entouré son bras d'un bandage serré. Il l'avait ensuite remercié et leurs poings s'étaient entrechoqués. La voix de Daïki le ramena à lui.

— Parce que Akashi est furieux, je veux dire _vraiment_. J'ai ordre de tabasser ce mec. Soit il vient avec nous soit il abandonne. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus ? Tu voulais que mes mecs soient pris ?

— Bien-sûr que non ! Mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion, à moins de griller ma couverture, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que voulait Akashi-kun !

Le bleu foncé lança un regard sceptique puis haussa les épaules. De toute façon c'était fait, pas de retour en arrière possible. Maintenant il devait juste se charger de l'écarlate. Il savait déjà où il habitait, il n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre devant son appartement et lui donner une bonne leçon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il commençait à douter de son équipier : il était du genre à s'accrocher bien trop vite !

Il haussa les épaules une dernière fois et tourna le dos, il disparut alors, faisant toujours attention à éviter l'angle de la caméra. Il rajusta correctement sa capuche grise sombre et tourna à l'angle de la rue pour se mêler à la masse de personnes qui circulaient.

Le bleu fronça légèrement le nez et continua son chemin. S'inquiétait-il pour Kagami ? Non, ce dernier l'avait mérité, il avait énervé Akashi. Il était même surpris que son chef n'envoie pas directement Midorima ou même Murasakibara ! Peut-être qu'il le testait pour voir s'il pouvait être une bonne recrue. Il haussa les épaules, cela ne le concernait pas… il rentrait juste chez lui et advienne ce que pourra pour le rouge.

Ce dernier sortit quelques minutes plus tard. Il rentra chez lui, casque de nouveau sur les oreilles et réfléchissant à leur journée. Un sourire couvrait son visage : après tout ils venaient d'arrêter des membres de la mafia. Et bien qu'ils ne disent pas grand-chose sur leurs supérieurs, c'était ça en moins dans ce monde ! Ils monteraient bientôt les échelons.

Et puis surtout il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, celui de ne pas tomber dans les griffes de cet homme et de continuer dans sa brigade ! Il se permit un détour passant devant le cinéma. Un film le tentait pas mal depuis une semaine… Oh et puis il s'autorisa cette petite folie. Il fallait couper aux habitudes sinon il serait vraiment une proie facile !

Il rentra donc plus tard à son appartement, les neuf heures devaient être passées et le soir était déjà tombé. Il rentra rapidement, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se faire à manger. Tandis que son esprit tournait dans le vide, s'interdisant de réfléchir à l'affaire en cours, il était déjà devant chez lui.

Une ombre passa alors derrière lui. Une voix sombre lui parla alors. Il sursauta et se tourna. Des yeux bleus sombres électriques attirèrent les siens. Ils semblèrent bouger à une vitesse hallucinante. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait que déjà il se prenait un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Puis, un genou remonta à son plexus et l'enfonça. L'air contenu dans ses poumons sortit d'un coup. Il se plia en deux sous le coup qu'il venait d'encaisser. Un coup de pied foudroyant le tapa en plein dans les côtes. Un grognement de douleur sortit de ses lèvres. Un autre coup de poing dans sa figure et il s'écroula par terre.

Il se remit rapidement de sa surprise : on l'avait formé à être réactif. Il se releva, essuyant sa lèvre fendue qui saignait. Le goût du fer emplissait sa bouche. Il leva les poings devant lui, voulant regarder le visage de son agresseur. C'était la mafia, il en était sûr. Ce Aomine.

Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir étaient des yeux bleus marines scintillants et électriques. Il tenta d'attaquer, mais se fit rapidement parer. Et tandis qu'il voulait parer le coup qui allait venir, l'homme encapuchonné fit une feinte à droite et lui décocha un puissant uppercut dans le menton. Il suivit par un coup de pied dans le tibia. Puis encore un au même endroit. C'était extrêmement douloureux et le rouge grogna de nouveau.

Il devait se rapprocher pour ne plus être à distance suffisante des coups de pieds de l'adversaire - il avait fait du karaté et il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas un troisième coup au même endroit : c'était un point faible. Toutefois son opposant devait également connaître ses plans car pour le surprendre il avança vers lui et ce fut son genou droit qui s'enfonça dans l'autre côté. Puis, comme le policier était sonné, il lui redonna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Et le jeune s'écroula au sol.

Il n'avait plus de force de se relever. Cette attaque surprise était foudroyante. Imprévisible ! L'homme était décidément bien trop fort par rapport à lui ! Il reconnaissait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids !

— Tch alors c'est à ça que ressemble le type que veut recruter Akashi ! Je vais commencer à douter de ses capacités ! Arrête de chercher de la merde à notre mafia ou tu vas crever du con. Maintenant soit t'arrête soit je reviens pour te finir. Je préviens qu'une fois.

Il renvoya alors plusieurs coups de pieds et Kagami se sentit sombrer dans le coma. Merde, il voulait pourtant lutter et se relever. Décocher au moins un coup de poing à ce type tellement arrogant et qu'il détestait. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas une merde comme il semblait tant le penser !

Mais le monde devenait de plus en plus flou. Il sentit alors que les coups de pieds s'arrêtaient. Il grogna, de douleur et de soulagement. Au moins n'avait-il rien dit comme il encaissait. Merde son appart était pas loin… qui allait le trouver là ?

* * *

 **Eh voilà chapitre fini ! Première rencontre avec Aomine ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez une petite review svp, ça ne prend pas longtemps et ça me motive !**

 **Bon allez beuzouilles ! ;)**


	4. Une revanche à prendre

**SAlut tout le monde, revoilà une revenante ! XD non mais désolée en vrai : pas forcément bcp de temps, d'envie, peu de reviews pour me booster donc voilà ! je vais essayer de publier plus fréquemment mais je ne vous promets rien :/ Motivez-moi ! XD**

 **bref donc voici le chapitre 4 ! le 5 est en écriture :D**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Une revanche à prendre

Kuroko marchait dans les rues le soir. Il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas remercié son camarade de l'avoir sauvé de la balle. Il avait donc ramener un sac plastique contenant de la nourriture (du sucré en se disant que son partenaire avait sans doute déjà mangé). Il s'était également dit qu'il pourrait récolter des informations sur lui. Et qui sait ? En parlant trop longtemps il devrait dormir là-bas et ainsi fouiller son appartement.

Mais surtout, même s'il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, il voulait savoir s'il allait bien. Aomine devait l'avoir pris par surprise - comme il le faisait toujours - et il savait que même un grand gaillard comme Kagami ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. La question était donc dans quel état se trouvait son équipier ?

Il accéléra légèrement le pas. Il avait su où le rouge habitait grâce au dossier qu'il avait complété en arrivant au Japon et y avait accédé seulement suite à l'accord de leur capitaine. Le GPS sur son téléphone lui disait qu'il allait atteindre sa destination. Il releva donc le nez de son téléphone et aperçut un homme au sol.

Il courut vers son équipier - car c'était lui - et observa son état. Il allait avoir de sacrés hématomes et au moins un oeil au beurre noire. Son arcade sourcilière gauche était ouverte et saignait assez abondamment. Il posa son sac plastique sur le côté et secoua légèrement l'épaule de son camarade. Ce dernier grogna de douleur.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Bon dieu qu'il avait mal à la tête… Et il avait mal un peu partout dans le corps. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant le petit bleu penché au-dessus de lui. Ah, donc c'était lui qui l'avait trouvé inconscient… Sa tête réussit à se demander pourquoi il était là…

— Je voulais te remercier Kagami-kun pour m'avoir sauvé aujourd'hui contre les mafieux. Maintenant je crois qu'il faut aller à l'hôpital, tu es dans un sale état…

L'autre grogna et se remit péniblement debout. Il n'était pas question qu'il aille à l'hôpital ! Pas question que son nom soit noté dans le registre des admissions et que l'autre puisse avoir l'information qu'il avait dû être soigné. Et puis s'il allait à l'hôpital il ne pourrait pas se venger immédiatement !

Le petit passa donc le bras du plus grand sur ses épaules et tenta de le soutenir - sans oublier les pains chauds dans son sac en plastique. Ils grimpèrent cahin-caha les escaliers - comme Kagami était trop fier pour reconnaître qu'il aurait bien eu besoin de prendre l'ascenseur pour une fois - heureusement le blessé habitait au premier étage. Il inséra la clef dans son appartement et s'effaça pour accueillir son coéquipier.

— Ben bienvenue chez moi, je pensais que ça aurait eu lieu différemment et avec toute l'équipe pour fêter la fin de la mafia…

Il laissa Kuroko rentrer et referma à double tour. Ce dernier fut étonné de la taille de l'appartement : il était très grand. En remarquant ses yeux étonnés, Kagami lui expliqua alors que son père était riche et très influent aux Etats-Unis… Le petit bleu posa alors son sac sur la table tandis que le rouge grimaça en fermant la porte. Il lui ouvrit alors un bol de nouilles toutes prêtes : le courage de cuisiner n'était pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui !

Ils mangèrent tandis que le rouge ruminait sa vengeance pour ce mec. Il avait bien compris que ce gars faisait partie de la Génération des Miracles, mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre ? Il devait le mettre au tapis puis le foutre en cellule ! Et il se jurait de le faire convenablement ! Il ne se laisserait pas marcher ainsi sur les pieds sans réagir.

Kagami proposa son lit à son équipier mais ce dernier refusa : ce n'était pas lui le blessé, ce devait donc être lui qui devait profiter du confort. Le canapé ça lui allait bien après tout. Pour une fois le rouge n'insista pas sur les règles de politesse : il était bien trop amoché et courbaturé. Il se contenta de trouver un plaid pour son invité surprise. Il alla ensuite se coucher comme une masse et s'endormit tout de suite après, tout en s'étant promis de se venger coûte que coûte.

Le jeune espion resta un moment sur le seuil de la chambre de son ennemi. Il écoutait la respiration lente et profonde de ce dernier. Il était endormi, bien profondément. Il était maintenant temps pour lui d'agir. Il devait chercher des informations que son groupe allait pouvoir utiliser contre lui. Il savait désormais que le père de Taïga était influent aux Etats-Unis et cela pouvait poser un soucis pour plus tard… Il devait avoir de plus amples renseignements !

Il commença alors à se diriger vers une étagère où des papiers étaient plus ou moins rangés. Des factures d'électricité, de téléphone, deux trois papiers inutiles. Et enfin, il trouva une photo de famille. Le grand écarlate se tenait au côté d'un homme plus imposant que lui, sans doute son père, et d'une femme qui semblait toute menue à côté de ces deux hommes, sa mère sans doute. Mais c'était tout, il n'y avait pas plus d'information… Il se sentait frustré ! Lui qui voulait des noms, des adresses, des choses pour faire pression, il n'avait quasiment rien !

Il fouilla un peu plus et enfin trouva ce qu'il voulait. Des papiers qui concernaient ses parents, activité professionnelle des deux et adresse. Il sourit, prit une photo du document, tout en mémorisant correctement les détails dans sa tête. Il rangea alors tout comme il l'avait trouvé et retourna se coucher. Il n'avait pas été pris. Mission accomplie.

Le lendemain, l'américain se réveilla. Chaque mouvement lui fut difficile, il avait l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un camion. Il grogna de douleur et étira deux trois fois ses épaules et sa nuque. Bon dieu, et l'entraînement de ce matin allait être un calvaire ! Il serra les mâchoires. Il sortit de la chambre et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas…

Il tilta quelques secondes après lorsque son équipier s'assit sur le canapé et se frotta les yeux en le saluant, étouffant un bâillement en même temps, encore endormi. Ils se préparèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers le poste. Son coéquipier s'enquérait de son état mais le rouge préféra rester vague : il n'aimait pas avouer que l'autre ne l'avait pas manqué et que l'entraînement allait être particulièrement difficile !

Au boulot, ses camarades le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds : comment cela se faisait-il qu'il avait un tel oeil au beurre noir et des bleus de partout ? Il leur raconta alors sa mésaventure de la veille au soir et leur expliqua que le bleu l'avait trouvé évanoui dans la rue juste devant son appart. Le regard de chacun se fit glacial. Si la Génération commençait à s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux, la véritable guerre allait débuter.

Riko fronça les sourcils. Elle ordonna alors à tout le monde de faire deux fois l'entraînement, tandis que le blessé n'allait le faire qu'une fois. Elle le prit ensuite à part tandis que les autres continuaient leurs tours de pistes. Elle le mit face à un punching-ball et commença à lui apprendre quelques coups supplémentaires de boxe. Il fallait qu'il ait un meilleur niveau que juste celui de la sortie de l'école des policiers !

Elle fit de même avec les membres de son groupe, tout en s'entraînant elle aussi avec eux. Pour une fois, ils la virent en t-shirt de sport, et les jeunes comprirent qu'elle ne faisait pas les entraînements avec eux, mais elle devait les faire seule chez elle !

Ils reprirent les patrouilles l'après-midi, sur leurs gardes encore plus, le pistolet à la taille avec possibilité de tirer s'ils étaient agressés. En effet le capitaine avait dû téléphoner en ligne sécurisée au créateur de la brigade et ce dernier leur en avait donné le droit. La guerre était maintenant ouverte et ils devaient être prêts. Car, tous savaient que s'ils arrivaient à arrêter Aomine, ils seraient la cible des représailles de leur ennemi mortel !

Pendant trois jours, ce cycle continua, les entraînements se faisaient plus ardus mais les esprits de tous s'étaient échauffés par l'attaque de leur compagnon. Même Kyoshi qui semblait le plus calme d'entre eux avaient les yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur féroce.

Ils commencèrent alors les entraînements pour se coordonner avec leur paire. Pour les anciens, ils avaient déjà fait quelques exercices du genre : apprendre à communiquer avec un code précis et silencieux lors des opérations. Savoir aussi quelles seront ses réactions dans certaines circonstances… Le début était plutôt dur car il demandait une bonne connaissance de son équipier et l'américain comprit qu'il ne savait rien du sien.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils capturèrent de nouveau deux trafiquants et que Kagami se sentit enfin prêt, ils l'interrogèrent et l'américain le regarda froidement.

— Tu peux faire passer un message pour moi ? Dis à Aomine que je l'attends de pieds fermes pour ma revanche, que ce n'est pas ça qui va nous arrêter dans notre quête. Il sait aussi où il doit me trouver !

Le délinquant plissa les paupières, évidemment il connaissait le prénom de chacun de la Génération mais il n'était clairement pas en contact avec ces derniers ! Il était bien trop bas dans l'échelle pour cela ! Lorsqu'il lui apprit cela le regard du policier se fit menaçant.

— Et ? Je m'en fous ! Tu le dis à ton chef qui le fera remonter ! Je veux que ce soit dit, sinon je pense qu'il t'en voudra de lui avoir fait perdre cette occasion. Et ton joli petit minois en prendrait un certain coup…

Un sourire cruel parut sur son visage et le trafiquant serra les mâchoires. Les deux savaient ce qui allait attendre ce dernier s'il ne faisait pas ce que lui avait demandé le flic. Car, au vu du coquard qui s'effaçait de son oeil, il avait déjà dû rencontrer le bleu marine ! Et puis, s'il faisait cela, il allait être libéré et qui sait, peut-être même monté en grade !

Il hocha alors la tête tandis qu'un plan germait dans sa tête. Ils le mirent alors dans le fourgon pour éviter qu'il découvre l'emplacement de leur base et le libérèrent, lui rendant son téléphone. Evidemment, ils avaient placé une puce dedans afin de pouvoir enregistrer tous les numéros contactés et de savoir ses déplacements. Cela leur faciliterait bien mieux le travail !

Et en effet, le dealer trop pressé pour se soucier d'avoir été mis sous écoute ou autre contacta son supérieur et lui dit qu'il devait urgemment dire quelque chose à Aomine de la part de Kagami. Quand son supérieur direct lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait il refusa d'en dire plus : il devait garder les informations afin d'avoir tous les lauréats !

— Fais ça, je te promets sinon on va le regretter !

Les rangs remontèrent alors, de toute façon si cette info était une intox, ce serait le cadet qui prendrait pour les avoir dérangés ! Les Générations détestaient être vainement dérangés !

Une heure et demie plus tard, le libéré reçut un appel. La voix était menaçante et sombre. Elle voulait savoir ce qui valait le dérangement. Le dealer de bas étage prononça alors le nom de Kagami et soudain il sentit que la personne était intéressée. Il sourit, alors ce flic n'avait pas dit n'importe quoi et il allait pouvoir être promu ! Le membre de la Génération lui donna alors un rendez-vous pour dix minutes après. Il sourit : enfin quelque chose s'ouvrait pour lui !

Dix minutes après, il était au lieu de rendez-vous. Pile à l'heure, une voiture noire banalisée s'arrêta devant lui et quelqu'un lui ordonna de monter. Il s'exécuta. Son coeur battait rapidement, de peur mais également d'espoir. Est-ce qu'on l'amenait carrément devant le patron ? On lui banda les yeux et il frémit d'appréhension. Il allait être mis à l'épreuve pour voir si on pouvait avoir confiance en lui !

Il descendit dix minutes plus tard, on le guida comme il conservait son bandeau noir sur les yeux. Il n'entendait aucun bruit de voix, juste le bruit de leurs pas sur le sol. Il serra les mâchoires, stressé. A quoi devait-il s'attendre ? Enfin, il entendit qu'on toquait à une porte et une voix lui parvint. Ce n'était pas la même que celle au téléphone. Clairement pas.

On lui retira le bandeau des yeux. Il était dans un bureau très spacieux et assis derrière le meuble, dans une grande chaise en cuir, se tenait le Boss. Celui que tout le monde idéalisait. Celui dont on soufflait des légendes, celui qui avait le don de soumettre une ville en si peu de temps et qui allait s'attaquer au pays entier. Il resta sans voix devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne se l'était pas imaginé ainsi, si … normal.

Et en même temps on sentait qu'il n'était pas banal comme type. Ses cheveux rose-orange en témoignaient, assortis à ses yeux troublants voire terrifiants. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux ! Et la terrible aura que l'homme possédait ! Il aperçut alors le deuxième homme debout à côté du bureau.

Aomine Daïki ! Encore une légende dont on racontait tellement de choses ! Il était plus proche de ses hommes, alors plusieurs avaient eu le privilège de le voir et il était comme on le décrivait. Obscur et menaçant.

Son regard revint vers le chef suprême que si peu de gens avaient le privilège de voir. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche de sa voix assez particulière.

— Tu as demandé à parler à Aomine, alors vas-y ! Je veux savoir tout ce que tu sais sur Kagami et l'équipe. Le nombre qu'ils sont et si l'équipe fonctionne entre eux. Et comment tu t'es fait prendre !

Le dealer bientôt promu s'exécuta après un « oui monsieur ». Il raconta son histoire, ce qu'il avait pu remarqué, le travail en équipe de la paire qui l'avait arrêté - un homme et une femme. Ils étaient donc plutôt bien organisés et apparemment ils faisaient des descentes tous les jours ce qui commençait à perturber leur trafic !

Le boss et Aomine échangèrent un regard et le bleu hocha la tête. Il s'avança vers le dealer qui leur avait donné les informations. Ce dernier se tendit : allait-on lui faire du mal ? Non… après tout : il avait été fidèle et leur avait donné tout ce qu'ils voulaient !

Mais le bleu se contenta de tendre la main vers lui. Il la serra, tout fier, et les yeux obscurs se firent foudroyants.

— Ton portable, du con !

Il fut confus et jeta un regard vers le patron es espérant que ce dernier sourit au moins de son erreur. Mais le visage du chef de la mafia était froid, pas une once d'amusement dedans. Le dealer avala avec difficulté et sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière. Il le tendit alors à celui qui décourageait normalement leurs opposants.

Ce dernier ouvrit le petit objet dans un craquement, cassant ce dernier. Le dealer ne fit aucun son : c'était qu'une antiquité qu'ils changeaient tout le temps pour ne pas être tracés par les flics - même si ces derniers étaient passés de leur côté, le boss ne plaisantait pas avec la sécurité. Aomine repéra alors un petit objet quasiment indétectable posé entre la batterie qu'il venait d'enlever. Le regard menaçant se posa sur leur larbin. Il avala avec difficulté, comprenant plus ou moins que ce n'était pas bon signe.

L'homme qui était habitué à ce genre de choses le montra alors à son patron. Le regard qu'ils s'échangèrent fut bref et net. Ils comprirent ce que tout cela signifiait.

Akashi s'adressa de nouveau à celui qui leur avait fourni les informations.

— Je suis d'accord que normalement les flics sont tous avec nous, mais est-ce qu'un moment tu as réfléchi que te relâcher pouvait être un piège qui les mènerait à nous ?! Tu sais ce que c'est ? (il désigna du menton le bidule noir devant lui, ses yeux étaient plus menaçants que jamais.) Un dispositif d'écoute et de traçage. Dernière génération. Tous tes numéros ont été tracés, enregistrés et tes mouvements, suivis. Heureusement que je possède un système de brouillage contre ce genre de bidules…

L'homme tenta de nouveau d'avaler. Il sentait les sueurs froides couler le long de sa colonne, produisant un chatouillement désagréable… il se raidit et tenta de bafouiller des excuses et des explications. Mais le regard foudroyant du Boss l'arrêta aussitôt : il n'y avait pas d'excuses à donner.

— Donc là… une partie de mes sous-fifres ont dû être découverts… Dont au minimum ton boss direct… Mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas prendre le risque que ton supérieur au 2e rang et donc le subordonné direct d'Aomine puisse être pris ? Donc tu sais ce que je vais devoir faire ?

Il se saisit de l'arme à côté que le dealer bien trop enthousiaste n'avait pas remarquée. Il arma ensuite et descendit le cran de sécurité. Son regard froid et bicolore se posa dans celui de sa proie maintenant paniquée. Au moins avait-il le cran de regarder la mort en face. Il pressa la détente, la balle se ficha pleine tête et l'homme tomba à la renverse. Heureusement, il prévoyait toujours que ce genre d'incidents pouvaient arriver lorsqu'il recevait un sous-fifre… Une bâche en plastique avait été tendue sur le sol. Pas de tâche désagréable de sang, un travail propre.

Il regarda l'homme qui était son poing et hocha la tête. Il devait maintenant éliminer son subordonné et celui du dessous. Pas question que ces flics puissent remonter à lui. Et bien-sûr il savait que le basané allait se charger du flic écarlate. Il en faisait désormais une affaire personnelle.

Toutefois le rose-orangé plissa les yeux et posa sa tête sur ses mains jointes, coudes posés sur son bureau. Cette nouvelle brigade commençait vraiment à le déranger… Ils étaient vraiment déterminés et ils n'acceptaient pas les pots de vin ! Il fallait vraiment que son espion lui ramène des informations pour les faire tomber. Il voulait leur peau maintenant !

* * *

~X~

* * *

Le groupe de coéquipiers suivait avec attention le marqueur indiquant la localisation de leur ancien détenu qui devenait maintenant leur cheval de Troie. Mais soudain, le point cessa de clignoter. Ils froncèrent les sourcils, et leur camarade muet se mit au travail sur l'ordinateur, pianotant frénétiquement sur le clavier. Mais rien, il secoua la tête. Son équipier leur expliqua qu'il devait sans doute y avoir un dispositif de brouillage avancé. Le point s'était arrêté alors qu'il devait sans doute être monté dans une voiture. Voilà qui ne les avançait pas beaucoup plus.

De l'autre côté, la deuxième partie de la brigade s'occupait de récolter les informations sur ses appels et les contacts. Ils devaient en savoir le plus possible afin d'intervenir le plus rapidement ! Si leur plan était dénoué, ils auraient fait ça en vain alors qu'ils tenaient une bonne piste !

Enfin, ils eurent les informations concernant le boss direct du dealer relâché ! Ils montèrent l'opération et partirent rapidement du poste. Ils défoncèrent la porte d'un bâtiment à l'aspect délabré où se déroulaient pas mal de choses illégales - vu le bruit et la tronche de défoncé des gens qui étaient là. Les habitants du taudis les regardaient mal et ils comprenaient qu'ils allaient peut-être avoir du mal de mettre à bien cette mission !

Pourtant, ils continuèrent, pas question que seul des types louches et pas accueillants puissent les détourner de leur objectif ! Ils montèrent groupés les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage où était censé se trouver le type. Ils défoncèrent de nouveau la porte d'un grand coup de pied de Kagami tandis que Hyuga pénétrait en premier dans l'appartement.

Il se figea alors. Au sol, un homme avec une balle qui avait transpercé son crâne de part en part. La balle devait avoir été tirée à bout portant sur l'oreille. Les autres équipiers grimacèrent en voyant la scène. Du sang avait giclé sur les murs sales. Le capitaine s'approcha alors et se saisit d'une note posée sur le corps.

« Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre nous ? Teiko ne va pas se laisser abattre ainsi »

Alors ils avaient été devancés… Kyoshi fit alors un tour du studio et appela ses camarades : dans la salle de bain, un autre corps. Celui du dealer. Sa bouche était ouverte et il tenait un couteau dans sa main sur lequel était transpercée un bout de chair sanguinolent. Sa langue. Une balle avait aussi marqué l'entrée de son crâne, sans doute la raison de sa mort. Le policier eut un haut le coeur de dégoût.

La vice-capitaine décida alors d'appeler la morgue. De toute façon, il n'y aurait pas plus de preuves et rien de plus à chercher : ils savaient qui étaient les responsables. Ils prirent le mot, attendirent les renforts auxquels il ne faisaient de toute façon pas confiance et partirent.

Le capitaine colla alors le mot sur le tableau où ils amassaient les preuves, en faisant une grosse croix sur leur plus grosse piste depuis le début. Cette partie était foutue. Ils consultèrent leur montre et décidèrent de faire un rapport avant de rentrer.

Enfin, quand tous l'eurent rendu, l'équipe donna alors un petit traceur à l'américain. Il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur l'unique bouton pour que cela sonne et déclenche un signal sur le téléphone de tout le monde. Bien-sûr s'ils étaient surveillés, ils ne devaient pas donner l'impression de s'attendre à quoique ce soit, alors ils allaient rentrer chez eux.

L'écarlate hocha la tête. Il était prêt de toute façon, ces derniers jours d'entraînement l'avaient rendu plus fort et il était plus déterminé que jamais à se venger. Pas question que ce connard lui foute une dérouillée sans qu'il puisse répliquer !

Il marcha à grands pas jusqu'à chez lui. Une silhouette était adossée au pilier du muret qui entourait son immeuble. Il appuya discrètement sur le petit dispositif dans sa poche afin de prévenir son équipe. Si jamais il n'était pas assez fort, il devait retenir Aomine suffisamment longtemps pour que ses camarades débarquent et le foutent en cellule. Cette opportunité ne se représenterait sans doute jamais !

La silhouette obscure se décolla du muret et s'avança vers lui. Ses yeux de la même couleur que ses cheveux étincelaient dans ce début de soirée. Mais Kagami ne ferait pas demi-tour.

— Alors, t'es encore sur pieds ? C'est surprenant vu ce que je t'ai mis l'autre jour ! Et puis t'as même pas réussi à me contrattaquer, c'était vraiment pitoyable !

Son adversaire rigola, pour le provoquer. C'était le meilleur moyen de perdre son self-control et de l'attaquer droit dedans sans aucune stratégie… Il combattit donc en lui pour garder son sang froid et rester de marbre. Il ne devait pas tomber dans ses piques stupides et puériles. Il serra les mâchoires et serra les poings.

Il se mit ensuite en position et fit signe à son adversaire de se ramener. Le sourire de ce dernier se fit cruel et satisfait. Jamais on ne lui avait encore résisté. Chaque fois c'était la même chose : quand l'adversaire semblait un peu fort il se donnait à fond et à chaque fois il en venait à bout en moins de deux minutes avec au mieux un coquard… Tellement décevant.

Il balança alors son poing vers sa proie qui la dernière fois avait été décevante. Ce poing était juste pour le tester, car comme il lui avait semblé, il avait progressé. Le rouge écarta simplement la tête sans autre mouvement superflus. Un sourire se traça sur le visage du mafieux. Mieux… nettement mieux ! Plus intéressant aussi. Sa défense était bonne mais il semblait être trop « fair-play ». Ce n'était pas un combat loyal, les coups bas étaient admis. Il allait s'en servir.

Mais alors qu'il allait décocher un coup de pied pour le prendre là où il avait tapé plus tôt - la zone devait encore être sensible; sa cible s'avança vers lui et réussit à rentrer son poing dans sa garde et frapper son plexus. Il cracha l'air contenu dans ses poumons en même temps qu'il faisait un bond en arrière pour éviter de prendre d'autres coups. Il sourit de plus belle. Alors l'américain non plus ne jouait pas réglo ?

Le jeune policier suivait les conseils de Riko : faire genre qu'on était réglo pour ensuite taper par surprise hors règles. Et son premier coup venait de toucher le centre de la cible. Le plexus. Il fallait qu'il en profite car le souffle pouvait être long à retrouver quand on frappait cet endroit, il le savait d'expérience personnelle. Il tourna alors autour de la panthère, cernant son adversaire et le forçant à bouger pour voir comme il se déplaçait. Il était souple sur ses appuis, prêt à tout. Mais en même temps beaucoup trop confiant.

Ce dernier comprit son manège et décida de passer à l'attaque. Les coups furent rapides et violents. C'était à celui qui tapait le plus et au meilleur endroit. Kagami prit un coup dans l'arcade sourcilière tandis qu'Aomine en prit un puissant dans la mâchoire qui la fit craquer.

Le souffle était court chez les deux adversaires. Le visage du bleu marine jubilait d'une joie féroce. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de coups qui faisaient vraiment mal. Et il avait aussi pris un coup de pied dans les côtes assez douloureux ! Il aimait ça !

— Bah t'as progressé dis donc ! T'aime pas le goût de l'humiliation ? C'est bête parce que j'arrête de jouer maintenant, tu vas prendre encore plus cher que la dernière fois je te le promets ! Aussi parce que tu m'as forcé à tuer mes subordonnés qui faisaient pourtant du bon boulot !

Kagami jubila, il avait une preuve de plus contre le gars de la Génération des Miracles ! Il venait d'avouer des crimes devant un policier ! C'était maintenant temps de mettre fin à ce combat et de gagner.

Au même moment, Kuroko arriva dans le dos de leur cible. Il ne fit aucun geste pour ne pas déranger son camarade. Mais il était prêt à intervenir s'il le devait. Il devait faire en sorte qu'Aomine se fasse capturer pour que l'équipe ait encore plus confiance et se soude. Tant pis si Akashi serait furieux.

Le combat continua, et alors que Kagami allait se prendre un uppercut - il connaissait les méthodes de son ancien camarade qu'était Aomine - il l'appela, détournant l'attention des deux adversaires. Ceci permit au policier de prendre l'avantage et il décocha un violent direct dans la tempe, mettant le membre de Teiko au sol, groggy.

Il hocha la tête vers son équipier qui se rapprochait. Ce dernier sortit ses menottes et retourna son ancien équipier. Il tira ses bras dans son dos et accrocha fermement le métal sur ses poignets. Il n'était pas question qu'il s'échappe. Enfin, juste après, le reste de l'équipe débarqua. Heureusement Izuki avait sa voiture et ils montèrent le captif dedans, entouré de Kuroko et Kagami.

Au poste, ils l'enfermèrent dans une cellule. L'équipe l'observa se réveiller lentement et regarder où il se trouvait. Quand il comprit, ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs mauvais.

— Tsss… C'est comme ça que vous procédez alors ? Si vous croyez que je vais vous dire quelque chose vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au coude. Plutôt crever, je suis loyal, moi !

Kuroko ne tiqua pas, c'était bien trop dangereux d'essayer de répondre quelque chose. Il s'expliquerait avec lui et Akashi seul à seul.

Riko eut un sourire mesquin et haussa les épaules. De toute façon une partie de la mafia allait s'effondrer s'il ne donnait plus d'ordres : ils savaient tous que chacun avait suffisamment à faire pour ne pas pouvoir prendre la part de l'autre.

Le bleu marine serra les dents. Bien-sûr qu'ils savaient cela, eh merde ! Ce serait le boss qui serait furieux ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu au lieu de se mettre à fond dans le combat et mettre leur proie au sol directement ! Il avait voulu profiter d'une des rares fois où on arrivait et on osait lui tenir tête. Il s'assit alors sur le lit extrêmement inconfortable et appuya sa tête sur le mur. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Kagami se tourna alors vers Kuroko et le remercia : sans lui, il aurait été au tapis et adieu les chances de le capturer ! Toute l'équipe se félicita et se tapa dans la main avant de décider qu'ils allaient boire un verre. De toute façon, ils procéderaient le lendemain à l'interrogatoire : il n'allait pas pouvoir s'échapper !

C'était le début de leur victoire ! Il n'y en avait plus que quatre et le boss à attraper ! Mais le plus difficile était le début, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **Voici pour le chapitre 4, quand-même assez long ! :)**

 **je compte sur vous pour me mettre un petit commentaire svp ! :D**

 **la bise keep in touch**


	5. Un tireur d'élite

**Hello ! Salut tout le monde, me revoilà pour le chapitre suivant ! j'ai mis moins de temps à l'écrire : plus de motivation ! :D c'est ptêtre reparti et comme je nage je trouve l'inspiration X) (oui oui cherchez pas je trouve des idées quand je nage mdr)**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Canis Lupus Lupaster : saluuuut ça me fait plaisir que tu accroches enfin à une ffn surtout si c'est la mienne ;) j'espère que le délai te convient! :p**

 **Plume d'Hitsugi : que de plaisir de recevoir quatre reviews en même temps *.* merciii et oui j'adore les méchants avec du caractère donc j'aime regarder du côté de la mafia, même si là il y a en a eu un peu moins, ne t'inquiète pas Akashi va _vite_ revenir. quant à toutes tes questions... je te laisse lire la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! :)**

 **EnjoyStories : coucou merci pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur ! Kuroko était dans une situation délicate ? t'inquiète il va l'être encore plus 0:) j'aime jouer avec mes persos ! quant aux pairings surprise ;p**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un tireur d'élite

Kuroko regarda ses compagnons rentrer chez eux. Il les avait avertis qu'il allait rester un peu plus, il devait rédiger la fin d'un rapport. Les autres haussèrent les épaules : pourquoi se méfieraient-ils ? Après tout : le bleu était l'un des l'autres et il avait été recruté selon des exigences élitistes.

Une fois sûr qu'il était seul, il descendit vers les cellules. Aomine était affalé sur son lit en bois avec des draps fins dessus. Ses yeux étaient à demi fermés, mais le plus petit savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y tromper : ce dernier savait très bien qui était là et qu'il était tout le temps sur ses gardes, telle une panthère. C'était un prédateur en cage mais tous deux savaient que normalement il n'y resterait pas longtemps.

— Oh, Kuroko le traitre me ferait l'honneur de sa visite ? Questionna le prisonnier. Tu es fier ? Tu as eu la confiance de tes camarades ? Ou peut-être est-ce que tu commences vraiment à t'attacher un peu trop à eux ?

— Ce n'est pas ça, Aomine-kun, tu le sais très bien. J'ai besoin de faire mes preuves, qu'ils me fassent confiance si on doit monter un plan plus tard. Au moins je pourrais les guider droit dans le mur. Et on pourra savoir à quoi s'attendre d'eux précisément. Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça.

Le bleu foncé secoua la tête : des excuses, encore. Est-ce que pour rester seul il avait eu besoin de donner des motifs et de se justifier avec précision ? Bien-sûr que non… ils se faisaient déjà mutuellement confiance, croyant fermement à la sélection qui avait été faite. Mais le bleu préférait croire que son partenaire ne donnait pas dans la trahison et croyait à ses valeurs.

Il haussa finalement les épaules et l'informa platement qu'Akashi voulait le voir. Il tourna les talons et fit deux pas pour retourner sur son lit comme il s'était avancé vers la grille. Il se coucha ce coup-ci, les coudes pliés sous la tête et ferma les yeux pour tenter de s'endormir. Kuroko comprit le message : la discussion était close mais son ami lui en voulait toujours. Il lui souhaita alors une bonne nuit et s'en alla également.

En sortant, il vérifia que la porte se verrouilla correctement - tout en sachant que si son chef voulait faire sortir son bras droit, il pourrait le faire, qu'importait les défenses qu'ils possédaient. Il marcha un peu dans la rue pour rejoindre une principale. Là, il héla un taxi et donna l'adresse du QG.

La nuit était tombée et la ville était sublime avec tous ces éclairages. Le grand bâtiment qu'avait décidé d'acheter Akashi pour s'y installer - et montrer quasi ouvertement l'étendue de son pouvoir - était illuminé et semblait ressortir. Comme une provocation plus ou moins cachée aux yeux et au su de tous. Mais voilà, qui, à part cette nouvelle brigade, pouvait leur faire face ? Ce n'était pas pour rien que l'orange rose visait désormais l'échelle nationale.

Il paya le chauffeur et descendit rapidement de la voiture. Il pénétra ensuite dans le bâtiment - ses empreintes étaient enregistrées dans la sécurité et il pouvait donc rentrer dans le gratte-ciel quand bon lui semblait. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers un ascenseur à l'écart et composa son code secret avant de sélectionner le dernier étage.

La cage de verre et de métal se mit alors à grimper rapidement, montra le sol qui disparaissait sous les pieds de l'espion. Enfin, la machine s'arrêta avec un petit _ding_ et les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage demandé. Les lumières dans la nuit avaient toujours émerveillé le petit bleu. Il s'avança dans le grand bureau du patron. Ce dernier l'attendait, entouré de tous les autres bras droits hormis Aomine.

Le regard bicolore de leur chef ne semblait pas ravi, mais Kuroko était prêt. Il savait que cela n'était pas de sa faute : il avait fait son job. Alors, quand le boss lui demanda des explications, il les lui fournit sans mentir : il devait renforcer la confiance des membres envers sa personne. Il savait que l'orange ne pouvait rien lui dire. La tête posée sur ses mains, ce dernier réfléchissait.

Il hocha finalement la tête et son regard se tourna vers ses autres lieutenants. Il allait avoir besoin d'eux. Comme Kuroko l'avait souligné : désormais son équipe devait lui faire confiance et Kagami devait penser qu'il avait une dette envers lui. Cela faciliterait les choses pour la prochaine étape. Ils allaient monter un plan mais cette fois-ci le but ne serait plus d'effrayer l'américain. Ils allaient l'abattre. Son regard tomba de nouveau vers son espion mais celui-ci ne réagit pas le moins du monde.

Kise s'avança alors et sourit.

— Moi je suis volontaire Akashi-chi !

Le regard bicolore de leur meneur à tous se posa sur lui et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

— Non, Kise, je vais demander ça à Midorima directement, ne t'inquiète pas. Midorima, prépare un plan avec Kuroko, trouvez quelque chose pour qu'il tombe dans le panneau. Et si tu as toute l'équipe, tue toute l'équipe, ce sera toujours ça en moins. Je compte sur vous, ne me décevez pas ! Une erreur est si vite arrivée et un sous-effectif également…

Midorima hocha la tête, rigide. Lui et l'espion décidèrent de se placer dans le bureau de Murasakibara - qui gérait les finances - afin de pouvoir être tranquilles et ne pas déranger les autres.

Le snippeur était concentré : il n'était pas question pour lui de décevoir leur chef : il était celui qui l'avait sorti du rien. En effet, Midorima n'était pas issu d'une famille riche ou connue : juste des travailleurs qui gagnaient juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui payer les études et s'occuper de leur petite maison. Mais voilà, il avait le premier qui avait rejoint Akashi. Ce dernier était terriblement influent dès le lycée, son père était connu, réputé, riche mais le boss était meilleur. Et malgré cela, ce dernier avait prêté attention à lui, toujours studieux.

Depuis, Midorima l'avait suivi, depuis le collège. Il avait vu son ami devenir de plus en plus puissant, serrer des mains d'hommes importants, le présenter comme un de ses conseillers. Il avait vu ensuite son empire se former quand ils avaient reçu leur premier stock de drogue par pur hasard dans une soirée mondaine. Et de là, ils avaient décidé de le vendre et de continuer. De former cet empire.

Les politiciens puis les policiers étaient tombés sous son emprise, en même temps que d'autres membres s'étaient rajoutés. Et Kuroko avait été le dernier. Le vert n'avait vraiment pas cru au fait que ce type puisse les rejoindre. Mais le bleu clair avait été persévérant, a toujours vouloir faire ses preuves, faire _plus_ pour le groupe. Il devait reconnaître qu'au final il méritait tout de même sa place parmi eux.

Il ne voulait donc pas décevoir ce chef à la fois juste, cruel et bon.

Ils s'installèrent correctement dans le bureau, l'un en face de l'autre. Le plus grand sortit un papier et un crayon : il voulait que tout soit parfait. Pas laisser de place à l'erreur ou la chance. Il fallait donc créer quelque chose qui fasse que la brigade arrive entière. Une grosse fusillade due à un trafic de drogue qui finissait mal ? Ou un trafic de drogue important dont une source les avait informée ?

Kuroko opta plus pour cette option : après tout, des gens étaient toujours contre ces trafics et cela pouvait être crédible. Son interlocuteur hocha la tête. Lui se placerait sur le toit. Les membres de Teiko essaieraient de tuer le maximum de membres de l'escouade, tandis que lui viserait exclusivement Kagami.

Midorima questionna alors Kuroko sur les habitudes de la brigade : c'était toujours mieux de savoir à quoi il devait s'attendre. S'ils étaient vraiment dangereux pour eux ou non… Mais Kuroko hésita, il ne savait pourquoi mais il rechignait à lui confier les informations qu'il avait amassées. Et il n'avait même pas dit à Akashi ce qu'il avait trouvé sur Kagami… Après tout l'équipe était attentionnée envers lui et le rouge lui avait déjà sauvé la vie… Il secoua donc simplement la tête : ils n'en avaient pas de particulière et ils étaient surtout persévérants. Le snippeur se contenta de le remercier.

Ils conclurent donc de mettre leur plan en oeuvre pour le lendemain. Ils se serrèrent la main, professionnels avant de partir. Tous les lieutenants étaient déjà partis, seul Akashi possédait sa chambre proche de son bureau. Les autres possédaient tous une chambre dans l'immeuble mais préféraient vivre dans le grand appartement qu'ils avaient pris pas très loin.

L'espion sortit du bâtiment, seul, les mains dans les poches. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure… Si le plan qu'il avait mis en place avec Midorima fonctionnait, cela signifiait que Kagami et sans doute beaucoup de ses coéquipiers mourraient… Mais… Il devait encore la vie à son équipier et il avait des valeurs !

Il ne devait pas laisser quelqu'un qui lui avait sauvé la mise - quand des abrutis de sous-fifres avaient failli le tuer - mourir sans avoir essayé au moins de le sauver ! Il serra les mâchoires et laissa son esprit divaguer encore tandis qu'il continuait de marcher en direction de chez lui.

Mais il était également loyal. Il voyait le visage de chacun des bras droits de Teiko, ainsi qu'Akashi qui passait dans sa tête. Mais son esprit lui joua un tour en montrant également ceux de son équipe. Il s'entendait tout de même bien avec eux… Ils croyaient en lui, ils le soutenaient tellement lors des entraînements, le motivant à donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il avait même fait progresser son endurance grâce à eux, chose qu'il détestait pourtant… Il serra les dents, encore.

Etait-ce si grave s'il faisait capoter ce plan ? Et qu'il aidait ensuite à en faire de nouveau un ? Et puis qui le saurait de toute façon ? Il rejetterait simplement la faute sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient doutés de quelque chose… La seule personne qui commençait à émettre des doutes sur lui était actuellement hors d'atteinte avec Teiko… Aomine était en cellule, sans aucun contact possible avec eux…

Un plan se mit en place dans son cerveau à mesure qu'il avançait : il allait sauver la mise de Kagami pour ce coup-ci, au moins il ne serait plus redevable ! Et après, il s'arrangerait pour les mettre dans un guet apens. Un petit sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres, confus.

Il redressa légèrement la tête et remarqua que ses pieds l'avaient conduit quasiment devant chez son coéquipier. Il ralentit un court instant, hésitant. Puis secoua la tête, bien-sûr que non il ne pouvait pas aller toquer chez le rouge… Si Akashi apprenait cela, ça risquerait de mettre des soupçons sur lui… Et puis, il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il avait appris sur l'américain.

Il réfléchit un moment, se cherchant des justifications… Qui pouvait savoir qu'il avait appris quoique ce soit sur leur cible. Et qui pouvait savoir qu'il avait dormi chez cette dernière ? Et quand bien même il avait trouvé quelque chose, c'était si minime que son chef hausserait un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était clairement pas suffisant.

Il haussa donc les épaules, il laissait donc du temps à Kagami d'apprendre un peu plus à se défendre. Une petite voix insidieuse soufflait dans son esprit qu'on ne pouvait pas apprendre à se défendre d'un snipper, mais il la chassa. Il était l'espion de Teiko, le bras droit fantôme. Il avait une mission à accomplir.

Il referma son esprit et son coeur derrière une barrière froide. Il rentra alors plus rapidement chez lui. A peine arrivé, il se saisit du combiné, suivant le plan. Il appela alors l'américain après avoir mis son téléphone en masqué. Personne ne le soupçonnerait d'avoir appelé son coéquipier pour lui annoncer cela. Et puis cela paraitrait logique au reste de l'équipe que ce soit Kagami qu'on prévienne : il avait déjà été la cible une fois de la mafia.

Le téléphone sonna et son interlocuteur décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie. Sa voix était intriguée, méfiante. Kuroko parla d'une voix modifiée - un petit outil à côté lui permettait de modifier sa voix - et annonça les paroles qu'il avait répétées dans sa tête.

— Kagami Taïga ? Ici un membre de la mafia Teiko, je vous annonce que des délinquants se retrouveront à 19 h dans le quartier X. Je vous laisse agir. Bonne soirée.

— Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi trahissez-vous la mafia ? Pourquoi me le dites-vous et comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?

— Je ne vous dirais rien de plus que la mafia a le bras long… Vous êtes plus cerné que vous ne semblez le croire. Vous êtes tombé dans une toile d'araignée et vous ne pouvez plus faire demi-tour désormais.

Il raccrocha alors, prit une douche et s'installa devant son ordinateur flambant neuf. La mafia payait nettement mieux que son pauvre salaire de flic de la brigade. Il alluma la machine. Il devait faire des recherches sur l'américain.

L'écran allumé, il ouvrit un logiciel qui regroupait tous les sites qu'ils possédaient sous leur contrôle. Dont ceux qu'ils avaient craqué ou ceux auxquels les politiciens véreux leurs donnaient accès. Il tapa alors le nom de son équipier et commença ses recherches.

Il tomba tout d'abord sur un certificat de naissance. Son visage était impassible mais il pouvait avoir pas mal d'informations grâce à ce simple document. Il remarqua alors que Kagami avait pris le nom de jeune femme de sa mère. Il réfléchit un instant pour en deviner la raison, il continua ses recherches : les réponses viendraient d'elles-mêmes. Effectivement, peu après, il trouva une masse importante d'articles concernant le père de Kagami. Alors c'était pour cela, le nom : être plus discret, ne pas être vu par tous.

Il eut un instinct de respect pour l'américain : cela n'avait pas dû être forcément facile de rester inaperçu, de ne pas être connu juste en tant que « fils de papa connu ». C'était donc pour cela qu'il avait migré au Japon, pour faire ses preuves seul. Il hésita à continuer… plus il cherchait plus l'estime qu'il portait à son équipier augmentait. Il serra les mâchoires et décida d'arrêter pour le moment. Il en avait appris assez : le père de l'américain était plus influent que son chef en ce moment. Et l'abattre serait dangereux… Mieux valait essayer de le mettre dans leur poche.

Il ferma alors l'ordinateur et se mit dans son lit, croisant les bras derrière sa tête. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir avant au moins une heure, il le savait. Son esprit fourmillait trop, il se posait bien trop de questions. Il se demandait comment avoir le rouge avec eux. Comment ne pas trahir ses deux équipes. La mafia et la police. Et s'il continuait à protéger la brigade, l'orange ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement.

Il allait ensuite devoir plomber le reste de l'équipe. Et comme si le rôle d'espion simple ne lui suffisait pas, demain il allait devoir faire le rôle de double espion…

* * *

~X~

* * *

Kagami se leva. Il ne savait pas trop comment définir son humeur. Il était à la fois ravi de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à eux. Ravi qu'il sache qu'il y ait une taupe de leur côté. Et visiblement elle devait être bien placée pour savoir quand et où il y aurait un rendez-vous.

Le soucis était que non seulement l'un d'entre eux avait désormais son adresse, mais un autre avait apparemment son numéro. Il serra les mâchoires. Il allait leur faire payer. Il allait prendre tous ces enfoirés et les faire enfermer. Il allait défaire cette mafia qui commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système et au moins sa tranquillité reviendrait.

Soudain, en réfléchissant il réalisa qu'en quelques mois sa mentalité avait changé. Il était venu pour une promotion, monter les échelons à tout prix pour prouver qu'il avait de la valeur, qu'il pouvait faire des choses de lui-même sans l'influence de son père. Et maintenant… il voulait la justice, grâce à ses coéquipiers, la bonne entente. Il voulait rétablir la paix dans cette ville où il venait tout juste d'emménager. Un petit sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres. Il n'en était tout de même pas déçu.

Il attrapa son manteau et sortit. Il marcha rapidement vers le commissariat. Dans sa tête, il réfléchissait à quel pouvait être le plan pour attraper tous ces mafieux. Aucun ne devait leur échapper. Il voulait tous les voir avec Aomine, tout en espérant que certains reconnaitraient leur supérieur. Et qu'une vague de panique et de désespoir les rendraient plus faibles.

Il poussa la porte et se dirigea vers les salles de tir. Avant de se mettre en place comme habituellement, il se dirigea vers le capitaine qui venait de s'installer. Il attendit que ce dernier ait fini sa série pour qu'il le regarde. Il lui expliqua alors l'appel qu'il avait reçu la veille. Le visage du brun foncé se ferma. Une ride inquiète se forma sur son front tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. A lui non plus cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Il héla alors le reste de l'équipe qui commençait l'entraînement ou qui venait juste d'arriver et ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de réunion. Kuroko arriva le dernier et tout le monde avait pris place. Il salua rapidement l'équipe et se plaça aux côtés de son binôme, en le checkant pour lui dire bonjour.

Hyuga annonça à tous ce que venait de lui dire son subordonné, Riko à sa droite commençait déjà à réfléchir. Elle proposa alors les plans qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Ils devaient attaquer à tout prix, et en aucun cas laisser leur chance s'échapper. Ils devraient faire deux groupes plus ou moins équitables et prendre chacun d'un côté afin de cerner le groupe adverse.

Mais le petit bleu se leva pour intervenir. Toute l'équipe le regarda, perplexe. Kyoshi haussa un sourcil légèrement suspect à Izuki qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Qui pouvait savoir ce qui passait dans la tête du mystérieux de leur groupe ?

— Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu suspect un appel à pas d'heure, le soir ? Pour dire quoi ? Qu'un mec de la mafia prévenait justement qu'il y aurait une sorte de regroupement ? Depuis quand un gars sans doute placé assez haut voudrait que les flics les attrapent ? Encore plus depuis qu'on a pris l'un de leurs supérieurs… Ils devraient être encore plus énervés et prévoir un plan pour nous défaire, non ?

Un silence s'abattit dans la salle de réunion, et les deux plus hauts gradés s'entre-regardèrent. En effet, vu comme ça c'était vraiment étrange. Ils devaient prévoir le fait que c'était un guêt-apens. Peut-être même avec un snipeur, qui savait… La brune changea alors de plan. Ils allaient se séparer mais au moins chacun aurait une chance de survie plus élevée. Ils iraient également protégés et bien armés. Pas question d'essuyer des pertes ou des blessures !

Un groupe composé de Kyoshi, Izuki et Hyuga monterait sur les toits si une telle attaque arrivait afin d'immobiliser le tireur. Et le reste se chargerait des hommes au sol… Le soucis restait si jamais ils étaient en gros surnombre… Ils préféraient ne pas y penser : ils ne pouvaient pas compter sur l'aide de leurs collègues, tous pourris.

Ils descendirent alors dans la base. Ils se préparèrent, s'entraînant au tir tout en ne forçant pas : pas question d'être fatigué pour ce soir. Ils se chaufferaient légèrement avant de partir. Ils profitèrent de la journée pour huiler leur plan, le mettre correctement en place, regarder les bâtiments aux alentours de la place. Où des tireurs de terrain pourraient se mettre pour les prendre à revers…

Enfin, l'heure de préparation arriva. Les visages étaient concentrés, chaque binôme vérifiait que l'autre était bien équipé. Gilet par-balle enfilé, deux pistolets de terrain équipés et chargés - un à la taille et un accroché à la cuisse de l'autre côté -, ainsi que des munitions de rechange. Rien ne devait être laissé au hasard.

Ils grimpèrent dans deux voitures banalisées afin de pouvoir se séparer plus rapidement, et se dirigèrent vers l'emplacement du rendez-vous. La tension et l'excitation était palpable dans les véhicules. Chacun était prêt à un affrontement sans doute important. La mafia allait sans doute penser qu'ils allaient tomber dans le panneau sans se poser plus de questions… mais ils étaient entraînés et il était temps de montrer à Teiko et son chef de quoi ils étaient capables.

Ils attendirent sagement et impatiemment l'heure. Des gens commençaient à se regrouper. Leurs flingues n'étaient pas vraiment cachés et ils semblaient avoir de la drogue dans certains sacs. Les mâchoires crispées, l'équipe attendait le top départ de leur capitaine par le talkie. Ils attendaient qu'un deal commence. Les dix-neuf heures passèrent…

Enfin, nue quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les brigands s'étaient mis à l'aise et commençaient à vendre sans faire plus attention. Leur chef lança alors le signal de départ. Ils sortirent en trombe de la voiture, arme dans la main, collés à leur équipier et ne s'en séparant pas.

Un sourire carnassier naquit alors sur les lèvres des sous-fifres quand ils les virent arriver. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, levant leur arme pour leur demander de se rendre. Mais les brigands s'en foutaient : ils sortirent les armes de la ceinture de leur pantalon et commencèrent à viser le groupe.

Ce dernier se mit alors à se défendre lorsque les balles partirent, tout en se mettant à couvert pour éviter les balles qui sifflaient un peu partout.

Kuroko se tenait aux côtés de Kagami. Il guettait du regard son camarade Midorima. Ce dernier ne devait pas être loin, cherchant le bon moment pour les viser. Le rouge se décida au même moment d'avancer afin d'arrêter des brigands. Il tira deux fois, plaçant une balle dans le torse de l'un d'entre eux - trop dangereux - tandis que l'autre balle arriva dans la cuisse.

Riko cria alors quelque chose qu'ils n'entendirent d'abord pas suite au vacarme des coups de feux. L'espion tourna la tête vers elle, juste au moment où son corps fut projeté en arrière. Deux balles venaient de l'atteindre en plein torse. Elle s'écroula en arrière.

Hyuga et Kagami hurlèrent son nom tandis qu'ils se précipitaient vers elle. Le bleu tourna vivement la tête en direction opposée et remarqua alors un éclat sur l'un des toits en face. Il hurla le nom de l'américain et ce dernier s'immobilisa.

Ses yeux descendirent lentement vers son torse. Son instinct lui soufflait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un laser rouge remontait lentement sur sa chemise au-dessus de son gilet. Le point rouge remontait lentement en direction de sa tête. Et il comprit.

Quoiqu'il fasse … il ne serait pas assez rapide ! Il jeta alors un dernier regard à Kuroko qui avait hurlé son prénom.

* * *

 **Voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ça me fera de nouveau plaisir 3**

 **en tout cas si vous voulez la suite dans des temps raisonnables x)**


	6. Un Guêt-Apens

**HEY HEY HEY ! mais regardez qui voilà ! Nous vanterons la surprenante efficacité x) bon euh par contre le chapitre suivant ce sera pas avant une bonne semaine voire 10 jours ! eh ralez pas ok, je vous ai sortis celui-là rapidement je suis gentille !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Enjoy Stories: moah ? nannnn 0:) ouais j'avais perdu la main pour finir sur des chapitres palpitants donc j'essaie de recommencer mdr! mais nooonn tkt pas tu ne vas pas mourir : voici la suite ! donc tes beaux yeux ont fonctionné ;)**

 **Canis Lupus Lupaster : pourquoi finir comme ça ? parce que c'est drôoollleee ! et le pire n'est pas arrivé, voici le début ! (petit visage démoniaque) la question est : vas-tu lire ce chapitre au moment de sa parution ou vas-tu attendre quelques chapitres ? XD**

 **bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 6: un guêt-apens

Le point rouge du snipeur remontait vers le front de Taïga. Ce dernier savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour pouvoir se sauver avant que la balle ne l'atteigne. Son regard partit en direction de sa vice-capitaine au sol, avec deux balles dans le torse. Puis vers son équipier qui lui avait hurlé de faire attention.

Ce dernier s'était soudainement rapproché de lui. Il lui sauta au même moment dessus et le projeta au sol en même temps que le coup partit - le son n'était pas audible car trop loin. Le bleu hurla alors tandis qu'ils heurtaient le sol. Le dos du rouge heurta violemment le goudron dur, heureusement son gilet le protégea de grosses blessures dues au frottement de son corps contre le bitume.

Il resta sonné un court instant avant de réaliser qu'il devait bouger et vite. Son camarade s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sa cuisse saignait assez abondamment et son pantalon était taché de rouge sur la face externe de la cuisse droite. L'américain ne se laissa pas le temps de réfléchir : il saisit le blessé par les épaules et l'entraîna derrière leur van.

Là, il prit le temps de regarder la blessure de son équipier. Il déchira le plus délicatement possible le jean afin de ne pas faire trop mal. A première vue, la blessure était superficielle : la balle l'avait juste frôlé. Il ouvrit donc la porte du van et sortit une trousse de premier secours. Il attrapa la bande et entoura fermement la cuisse de son ami, tout en lui conseillant de rester sagement en sécurité le temps qu'ils attrapent tout le monde.

Bourré d'adrénaline le policier jeta un regard par-dessus le capot du van métallisé. Shinji et Hyuga s'étaient précipités vers Riko au sol. Ils l'avaient tiré derrière un bâtiment, hors d'atteinte des balles du snipeur. Ce dernier semblait attendre que ses cibles bougent. Shinji tirait fréquemment pour défendre leurs arrières tandis que le capitaine soulevait la chemise de sa subordonnée.

Cette dernière tentait de reprendre son souffle : malgré la présence du gilet pare-balle qui l'avait protégée des plus gros dégâts, se prendre deux balles en pleine poitrine ne faisait vraiment pas du bien. Elle grimaçait lors de mouvements trop forcés. Le brun la força à rester couchée et ne pas essayer vainement de se mettre debout.

— Pas question que je reste là, j'aurais juste des bleus !

— Tu peux avoir une côte de fracturée ! Reste en place, on va s'occuper de tout !

— Non ! Je vais vous aider avec Shinji et Mitobe à attraper les restants. Je te rappelle que Kyoshi, Izuki et toi devez faire quelque chose de plus important. Allez file, je veux que tu me chope cet enculé de snipeur. N'oublie pas que maintenant il sait qu'on a un gilet pare-balle ! Faites attention à vous !

Le regard plongé dans le sien, Hyuga soupira et secoua la tête. Après tout, il la savait bien têtue et c'était pour cela qu'il la respectait autant. Elle ne prenait pas tout pour acquis malgré l'influence de son père - peu de gens le savaient d'ailleurs. Il hocha ensuite la tête et lui remit les mêmes conseils. Il appuya ensuite sur le bouton de communication du talkie et ordonna aux deux hommes de se mettre en place.

Ils avaient un membre de la Génération des Miracles à coffrer. Pas question de laisser une chance telle que celle-là s'échapper.

Il tourna la tête rapidement vers le van. Les cheveux rouges de Kagami en dépassaient. Il devait donc aller bien, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vérifier cela. Il fit un signe discret à ce dernier pour lui dire de le couvrir tandis qu'il allait avancer le plus rapidement possible en zig zaguant pour ne pas être une cible facile. Ce serait du travail de confiance entre deux feux.

L'américain se mit alors en place, tirant sur les derniers sous-fifres restants : ils avaient déjà bien fait du tri. Il regarda son capitaine avancer le plus rapidement possible tout en faisant des boucles et des virages. Des balles fusèrent, mais à chaque fois elles manquèrent leur cible. L'une d'elles perfora alors le capot de leur van, comprenant qu'il se trouvait là.

Il serra les dents tandis qu'il entendait l'essence couler lentement. Un coup de feu pourrait mettre le feu au poudre et ils sauteraient, ne laissant plus rien hormis quelques miettes sanglantes éparpillées. Il retrouva rapidement Kuroko, le saisit de nouveau par les épaules et l'emporta le plus vite possible vers la vice-capitaine qui se tenait de nouveau debout, arme à la main aux côtés de Shinji.

Il fit doucement glisser le bleu le long du mur. Ce dernier avait le visage crispé par la douleur et appuyait sur le bandage pour ne pas perdre trop de sang. Mais après ils allaient devoir rapidement partir aux urgences.

Alors que l'équipe ne regardait plus vers le van, ce dernier prit feu et explosa violemment. Une vague de chaud les projeta contre le mur. Mais eut l'avantage de tuer deux des dealers. Un peu sonnés, ils reprirent vite leurs esprits. Ils jetèrent un regard sur la place. Mais tous les sous-fifres semblaient désormais hors d'état de nuire. Il fallait maintenant qu'ils soient surs que le snipeur soit arrêté. Leur regard se croisèrent et tous savaient qu'ils croisaient les doigts.

Un peu plus haut, le trio avançait rapidement et prudemment. Ils craignaient de croiser des sous-fifres. Mais plus ils grimpaient les étages, plus ils leur semblaient qu'une récidive n'avait pas été prévue. Apparemment cette attaque aurait dû être à sens unique : une exécution pure et simple. Un frisson parcourut leur dos : si Kuroko n'avait pas émis la supposition… est-ce qu'ils auraient foncé droit dans la gueule du loup ?

Le capitaine avait pris la tête, le meilleur tireur du groupe sur ses talons et Kyoshi fermant la marche et veillant sur leurs arrières. Ils grimpaient désormais plus rapidement les escaliers dans cette formation, comprenant que leur agresseur était désormais coincés en haut de sa tour.

Ils ouvrirent enfin la porte du toit du bâtiment. Enfin, le brun foncé la poussa comme elle était entrouverte. Un homme agenouillé était installé derrière une longue arme posée sur le rebord du toit. Ce dernier entendit la porte métallique grincer et se retourna, arme de courte portée au poing.

— Lâche ton arme, tu es cerné tu ne peux pas faire le poids.

Le vert sonda de son regard glacial les trois policiers qui lui faisaient face. Puis, doigt par doigt il relâcha son arme, la laissant tomba au sol en cliquetant et la poussa du bout du pied pour leur montrer qu'il ne ferait rien. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait quand il ne faisait pas le poids, et en ce moment c'était le cas. Il serra les mâchoires. Comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'il allait y avoir un snippeur ?

Et le déclic se fit dans sa tête : seul Kuroko avait pu les en avertir. Il fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux tandis qu'on lui mettait les bras derrière le dos et qu'on lui passait les menottes. Ainsi donc l'espion était passé dans l'autre camp. Akashi allait être furieux au possible… et qui savait ce qu'il arrivait quand on mettait ce dernier en colère…

Il se laissa sagement diriger jusqu'au van où on lui baissa la tête. L'équipe se regroupe tandis que ceux qui étaient restés sur la place et étaient encore en état de bouger avaient ramené les autres brigands. Ceux-ci seraient donnés sans soucis au tribunal après interrogatoire : il leur fallait une façade pour justifier la blessure de Kuroko.

Arrivés au QG, le groupe emporta Midorima dans une salle d'interrogatoire et un autre brigand dans la deuxième, les autres patientaient en cellule. Chacun son tour, mais Kyoshi et Izuki se décidèrent de cuisiner le vert, sachant très bien que c'était _le_ gros poisson du groupe.

Le rouge n'avait pas attendu la mise en place malgré les protestations de son coéquipier : ils étaient directement allés à l'hôpital après avoir livrés les brigands - ne pouvant pas se permettre de faire autrement. Le bleu avait alors été rapidement pris en charge mais la blessure n'était pas très grave en soit. La balle avait « juste » éraflé sa cuisse. Il devrait avoir des points de suture et se tenir sage un moment et tout irait mieux.

Pendant ce temps, le capitaine fit signe à sa subordonnée d'un étage de venir avec lui. Têtue comme elle était, elle n'avait pas voulu suivre les deux jeunes à l'hôpital, prétendant qu'elle allait très bien. Il la mena vers l'infirmerie et la fit asseoir sur le lit. Il lui demanda alors de lever le t-shirt qu'elle avait mis. Comme elle avait un vestiaire pour elle seule, personne n'avait pu vérifier que ses blessures étaient bénignes.

— Non ! Je vais bien, si c'est que ça je retourne travailler ! Et puis depuis quand tu te sers de prétextes pour pouvoir mater, hein ?

Son capitaine prit une teinte écarlate et bafouilla pour se défendre. La brune rit de sa tête puis grimaça. Finalement, elle avait beau faire la maline elle avait quand-même mal…

— Allez, lève ton t-shirt c'est un ordre, je veux vérifier que tu n'as pas de côtes cassées ! Sinon je t'embarque de force à l'hôpital ! Je te laisse le choix…

Elle fit une moue puis leva son t-shirt jusqu'au dessus de son soutien-gorge. Le chef d'escouade détourna la tête et se racla la gorge, légèrement mal à l'aise avant de demander s'il pouvait vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle rit timidement. Il tourna alors la tête, sérieux vers elle.

Du côté droit, la balle avait tapé dans les côtes basses, un hématome violacé faisait plusieurs centimètres. Tandis que du côté gauche, un hématome plus gros se trouvait à l'exact endroit du coeur. Il fit une moue… ce n'était pas bon ça. Il se pencha, se concentra d'abord sur l'hématome du bas avant de regarder celui plus haut.

Il palpa délicatement les côtes, à la recherche d'une fracture. Riko semblait avoir mal mais pas assez pour que ce soit cassé. Sans doute encore le traumatisme qui mettrait quelques jours à passer. Il passa ensuite à celui plus haut. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas bien le voir en raison du soutien-gorge. Il rougit de nouveau quand il palpa de la même façon la zone…

Mais tout semblait aller mieux. Il hocha la tête et se détourna pour la laisser remettre son t-shirt. Ils avaient eu de la chance… si le snipeur avait su qu'ils avaient des gilets… c'en était fini d'eux… Heureusement que leur recrue leur avait mis la puce à l'oreille… sinon la majorité du groupe voire la totalité ne serait plus là… Ça en faisait froid dans le dos. Il chassa ces idées et sortit de l'infirmerie pour voir comment se passait l'interrogatoire.

Les deux meneurs se placèrent derrière la vitre teintée, écoutant la tentative de leurs collègues… Mais rien n'y faisait, le grand vert semblait muet comme une carpe, le dos bien droit contre le dossier de la chaise.

Il était tellement différent d'Aomine… Tellement différent des brigands qu'ils avaient pu attraper… il semblait bien éduqué, être le genre de fils parfait qui réussissait ses études et trouvait un bon poste… Alors de là à penser qu'il était un membre de la Génération des Miracles et qu'en plus il était un tireur d'élite à distance… Soudain ce dernier prit la parole:

— Vous savez que je ne parlerais pas ? Qu'importe ce dont vous me menacez… J'ai plus peur de la déception et de la colère d'Akashi et son Pouvoir Absolu que vous. Mon temps est compté dans cette cellule quoiqu'il en soit.

Puis ce fut comme s'il retournait dans son silence. Hyuga pesta puis finit par taper sur la vitre. Ça ne servait à rien, il était comme Aomine, cette espèce de dévotion étrange pour leur chef… Cette sorte de peur et d'admiration mêlée qui les faisaient taire. Ses collègues l'entrainèrent alors dans la même cellule que son camarade. Ils refermèrent puis passèrent au menu fretin.

Ces derniers leur apprirent uniquement qu'on les avait informés qu'ils devaient se regrouper sur la place, armés et que des flics viendraient les prendre. N'en sachant pas plus ou ne voulant pas en dire plus de peur de finir comme leur prédécesseur, ils n'en tirèrent rien de plus. Ils les envoyèrent alors vers un autre commissariat, leur transmettant un dossier plus ou moins bidon pour qu'on ne vienne pas mettre le nez dans leurs affaires.

Au moment où un van venait chercher le groupe, la voiture de fonction de leur équipe revint. Kagami et Kuroko regardèrent les dealers se faire emporter. La cuisse du plus petit étaient bandé et il boitait légèrement mais rien de grave. En quelques semaines il serait entièrement remis. Riko passa son bras autour des épaules de ce dernier…

— Oui donc en soit tout va bien ! C'est juste que tu voulais louper mes entraînements, hein !? Ne t'inquiète pas je compte te faire baver pour ton retour !

Kuroko mima alors une tête suppliante, pour lui demander grâce. Le groupe éclata de rire. Enfin, seuls, ils purent se féliciter, des mains claquèrent, des étreintes amicales. Ils devaient descendre des sandwichs à leur deux détenus et se décidèrent : pourquoi ne pas fêter leur réussite ensemble, à boire tous un coup ?

L'américain se désigna pour apporter à manger aux deux membres de la génération des miracles. Il n'en restait que deux normalement et après ils devraient s'attaquer au chef. C'était un bon début pour une brigade si jeune ! Ils avaient vraiment recruté l'élite et ils avaient pris des risques. Mais leur travail commençait enfin à porter ses fruits. Il saisit les deux sandwichs avec une bouteille d'eau chacun et se dirige vers la cellule.

Midorima est assis, le dos toujours bien droit sur le mur, ignorant tout à fait son compère, tandis que Aomine était affalé sur le lit les yeux fermés. Ce dernier en entendant le rouge arriver ouvre lentement les yeux. Il s'avance vers la grille de la cellule.

— Tiens mais qui voilà ? Le yankee ! Tu nous apporte à bouffer ? Comme c'est gentil ! On a le droit au dessert aussi ? Non ? Tss… Quelle avarice dans la police ! Eh dis-moi, vous comptez nous faire moisir là-dedans combien de temps ? Tu sais que votre temps est compté ? Bientôt Akashi

— Aomine, le coupa Midorima.

L'interpellé leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait passé les mains négligemment à travers les barreaux de la cellule de façon à laisser pendre ses mains dehors. Le policier nota alors le tatouage sur le dos de sa main dans la continuité du troisième doigt, sans pour autant s'y attarder.

— Bon, tu nous passe ces pauvres sandwich ? J'ai la dalle moi : vous êtes partis sans me donner à bouffer !

Le flic passa alors le sandwich et la première bouteille d'eau. Le bleu foncé envoya alors à son camarade. Ce dernier les attrapa au vol, faisant descendre sa manche le long de son épaule et dévoilant le tatouage sur son épaule, semblable à celui d'Aomine. Taïga fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas directement. Il leur donna finalement le sandwich et l'eau puis partit.

Il remonta rapidement vers ses camarades et leur sourit : ça y est, ils pouvaient y aller ! Le mieux était son appartement, il leur cuisinerait quelque chose : il avait fait les courses la semaine dernière et son appart était assez grand pour tous les recevoir. Le groupe émit un consentement unanime et motivé.

Arrivés chez lui, tous s'installèrent confortablement et attendirent le repas tout en commençant à se servir quelques verres de bières. Ils rigolaient tous et plaisantaient, racontant quelques anecdotes de leur poste d'avant, de leur vie… L'ambiance était vraiment joviale. Les exclamations se firent quand le repas arriva : omelette, petits poulpes, légumes et riz. Un véritable festin ! Il fallait avouer que l'américain avait dû apprendre à se débrouiller plus jeune.

Kuroko se plaisait dans cette ambiance conviviale il appréciait vraiment ses camarades. En ce moment, il n'entendait même plus la voix insidieuse qui normalement soufflait en lui et qui lui disait qu'il trompait bien son monde. Là, il avait juste l'impression d'être à sa place parmi ses amis, ne se souciant pas de ses deux camarades qu'il avait dû arrêter pour en arriver là.

Il ne voulait pas se poser des questions quant à qui allait sa loyauté. Il arrivait même à placer des blagues et il riait avec tous les autres. Ce sentiment était très plaisant. Jamais il n'avait pu faire cela avec la génération des Miracles. Ici, c'était une équipe, une famille. Là-bas, c'était du chacun pour soi et les fois où ils se réunissaient tous ensemble, il y avait toujours des chamailleries et autres. Et en général, ces réunions finissaient par l'organisation d'une mort.

Ils prirent des nouvelles de sa cuisse, puis du torse de Riko. Shinji fit alors remarquer que c'était Hyuga qui avait inspecté la jeune femme, faisant alors un petit sourire en coin pour que tous comprennent bien. Des rires fusèrent ainsi que des taquineries, qui firent rougir leurs deux supérieurs. Ces dernières stoppèrent bien vite quand le visage de la brune se fit cruel:

— On va peut-être doubler l'entraînement avec Hyuga demain, qu'en dis-tu ?

Etrangement, l'équipe revint vite sur les petits sous-entendus, ce qui fit rire les deux concernés. Enfin, comme punition et pour passer l'éponge, cette dernière exigea que tous fassent des pompes et des abdos ! Et puis après tout, ils n'avaient rien fait aujourd'hui, pas question qu'il y ait du relâchement ! Il y eut quelques modiques protestations puis tous s'y mirent, enlevant leur t-shirt.

La centaine d'abdos passa vite et ils rirent puis se remirent à table. Kagami fut le dernier à se redresser pour laisser passer ses invités. Il se plaça donc derrière Kuroko. Son regard tombait directement dans son dos, il fut surtout attiré par un tatouage entre sa colonne et son omoplate gauche.

Il l'avait déjà remarqué lorsqu'ils se changeaient, mais maintenant sa signification changeait du tout au tout. C'était un croissant de lune noir avec une branche d'étoile blanche sur le bord du croissant.

Ce tatouage, il l'avait vu deux heures avant. Dans les cellules du commissariat.

Ce tatouage, il l'avait vu légèrement différent sur le poing d'Aomine et l'épaule de Midorima.

Ce tatouage, il l'avait repéré chez leur ennemis.

Un déclic brutal et douloureux se fit dans sa tête. Kuroko était l'un des membres de la Génération Miracle. Kuroko était le fantôme dont ils avaient entendu parler lors d'interrogatoires.

Kuroko était un espion dans leur équipe.

* * *

 **voilààà la révélation de Kagami que Kuroko est l'espion ! un peu mitigé d'ailleurs celui-là mdr x)**

 **bref laissez moi vos reviews, et je vais voir pour la suite ASAP :***

 **des bisouuus**


	7. Quand tout vire au drame

**Saaalut tout le monde ! Je publie - enfin - le chapitre 7 ! Je m'excuse du retard : pas mal occupée IRL :/ Mais bon je compense par un gros chapitre XD**

 **Bon réponse aux reviews :**

 **EnjoyStories : voilà tu vas avoir la réaction de chacun d'entre eux ! j'espère que ça va te plaire et que tu ne vas pas trop rager x)**

 **Canis Lupus Lupaster : je crois que tu vas pas attendre deux chapitres, je ne sais pas pourquoi... mon pif me le dis ! non pas d'inquiétude pour Riko souffle je suis sadique mais... XD**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Quand tout vire au drame

Le regard de l'américain était fixé sur le dos de son équipier. Il ne pouvait plus bouger il essayait simplement de comprendre l'ampleur de cette découverte… Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans l'équipe avait été répété. Il n'avait été sympa que pour le bien de sa mission. Kagami était à la fois furieux et déçu, blessé. Il ne savait pas trop décrire ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il était simplement trahi.

Il repensa rapidement aux plans qu'ils avaient pu établir. Comme le plan où ils avaient finalement pu attraper Aomine et Midorima. Est-ce que ça aussi Akashi l'avait prévu ? Est-ce qu'en ce moment les deux étaient en train de formuler des plans ? Est-ce que le fait qu'il ai découvert que Kuroko était un espion était également prévu ? Et le fait qu'il l'aide contre Aomine ? Et dire qu'il l'avait invité à dormir chez lui…

Son coeur était serré et une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. La fureur le rongeait. Il avait envie de secouer le plus petit par les épaules, jusqu'à que ce dernier lui avoue les limites de sa sincérité. Il voulait le secouer pour qu'il avoue qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait. Il préférait entendre de sa bouche qu'il les détestait et qu'il les trahissait. Plutôt que de se l'imaginer, son imagination débordante était bien trop terrible...

Ses camarades le regardèrent alors, surpris. Pourquoi était-il soudainement devenu si blanc ? Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas : le téléphone du plus petit sonna. Ce dernier attrapa rapidement le petit mobile. Ses yeux clairs regardèrent le numéro.

— Il faut que je réponde, désolé.

Il s'éloigna un peu de la table où mangeaient ses camarades et décrocha. La voix peu méconnaissable de son chef se fit entendre. Elle semblait être furieuse, froide, précise, chirurgicale.

— Rends-toi tout de suite au Q.G. Il faut qu'on parle. Je ne tolérerais aucune excuse. Dans 10 minutes à mon bureau.

Le bleu hocha gravement la tête et confirma qu'il serait là mais Akashi avait déjà raccroché : il s'en foutait il savait que le bleu serait là. Celui-ci savait très bien qu'il avait merdé sur toute la ligne avec son plan foireux pour le snippeur. Il savait que maintenant son rôle d'espion était quasiment terminé. Il connaissait l'orange-rose. Sa voix lui disait que sa double personnalité était carrément furieuse.

Il se rapprocha de nouveau de ses collègues. Il remarqua d'un coup d'oeil que le visage de son équipier avait changé mais il ne s'en alerta pas plus. Il était trop occupé à réfléchir comment expliquer ses conneries à son chef.

— Euh j'ai une obligation, je suis désolé, on m'appelle et on a besoin de moi. Un ami me demande.

Riko fit une petite mine déçue puis finit par sourire : tant pis ce n'était qu'une petite victoire, ils fêteraient le démantèlement complet du gang une prochaine fois avec une fiesta encore plus importante. Le bleu hocha la tête et tenta de faire un sourire. Il remit rapidement son t-shirt, saisit son manteau léger et salua le reste du groupe.

Il quitta alors l'appartement. Dehors, il rejoignit une rue où il y avait plus de passage et appela un taxi. Comme expliquer le désastre de cette mission ? Il s'était attaché à l'équipe, à leurs rires, leur motivation de tout détruire, de faire régner l'ordre. Et puis leur travail commun. Jamais sans son équipier. Il s'était surtout attaché au rouge, son équipier qui l'avait déjà sauvé plusieurs fois.

Le taxi le déposa à destination. Trop vite pour lui, il aurait aimé pouvoir encore réfléchir un peu à son échec total. Il paya en lui laissant la monnaie. Il prit l'ascenseur et rentra dans le grand bureau. Il s'attendait à voir une bâche de tirée sur le joli parquet flamboyant. Mais non… Avait-il une chance de survivre ? Il en était lui-même surpris.

Il s'avança dans le bureau, prudent et sur ses gardes. Akashi était assis dans son grand fauteuil, ses mains croisées avec ses coudes posés sur le bureau. Son regard était électrique, froid et glacial. Clairement le bleu ne devait pas faire un pas sur le côté et dévier de son chemin sinon il savait très bien ce dont était capable son chef. Allait-il même utiliser le Pouvoir sur lui pour le faire rentrer de nouveau sur le bon chemin ? Un frisson lui parcourut rapidement le dos, mais il fit mine de rien.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kise qui jouait avec son pistolet en faisant tourner la gâchette autour de son doigt. Naturellement il ne doutait nullement que l'arme était chargée. Sinon cela devenait nettement moins drôle. Quant à Murasakibara pour une fois il ne mangeait pas. Les deux semblaient également concentrés et tendus. Vraiment rien n'était fait pour le rassurer. Devait-il parler ?

Il décida que non, tous savaient qu'il avait merdé, il n'avait rien à dire pour le moment à moins de vouloir énerver le rose un peu plus - si cela en était encore possible. Ce dernier fixa son regard dans le sien. L'espion dut résister à l'envie de baisser le sien. Il savait qu'Akashi aimait la soumission et l'obéissance mais pas la soumission stupide.

— Approche mon cher Kuroko… Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle, n'est-ce pas ? Comment va Kagami ? Et l'équipe ? Je pense qu'ils doivent fêter le fait d'avoir deux des membres de la Génération dans leurs cellules. Se doutent-ils de quelque chose ? Savent-ils que la vengeance sera terrible ? Qu'ils ne sont pas prêts pour cela ? Leur as-tu dis, ça aussi ? Comment ont-ils réussi à t'avoir ? Je croyais que ton salaire, que le mérite et la reconnaissance que je te donnais… que _nous_ te donnions et que tu as à travers tout l'ensemble de la communauté te suffisait.

Le bleu resta impassible. Il réfléchissait à quoi dire. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer. Que dire de leur jovialité, de leur travail d'équipe. L'image du groupe avec un grand sourire se forma sur sa rétine. Ils devaient encore être en train de manger en ce moment. Mais peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient ça.

— Tu ne m'as jamais déçu dans _toutes_ les missions que j'ai pu te donner… pourquoi maintenant ? Le travail d'équipe t'a plu ? Mais tu sais si chacun travaille pour lui, c'est pour notre bien. Sais-tu ce qu'il arriverait si chacun travaillerait ensemble ? Nous nous marcherions sur les pieds, nous sommes chacun trop puissants pour pouvoir être ensemble. Déjà que notre groupe prend assez d'importance pour qu'une unité spéciale se forme… Les nations étrangères pourraient même se pencher sur notre cas … Ou bien nous nous écroulerions sur nous-même, une implosion à fortes répercussions. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on veut, n'est-ce pas ?

Le bleu se contenta de secouer la tête. Il savait que ces paroles plus tôt si tant est qu'il avait eu un jour des doutes lui aurait suffi à revenir dans les rangs. Mais là non. Il était toutefois parfaitement conscient qu'il allait falloir faire preuve d'obéissance pour ne pas se faire tuer ou risquer la vie de tous ses camarades. Il hocha la tête. La pensée de peut-être devoir quitter l'équipe lui serrait le coeur, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pourrait plus les protéger de toute façon sinon il serait rapidement démasqué.

— Comptes-tu encore les aider ? Puis-je te faire encore confiance ? Murasakibara est d'avis de te faire souffrir un peu par le biais de tes collègues pour te remettre les idées en place. Mais à mon sens cela ne t'affecterait pas. Du moins je préfère l'espérer… Donc… es-tu prêt à redevenir mon espion ?

Kuroko hocha la tête, un peu à contre coeur. Oui, il redevenait l'espion du chef de Teiko. Il allait essayer de nouveau de se barricader derrière un mur froid et de ne rien montrer. Obéir aux ordres.

Akashi fit alors signe aux autres de se rapprocher. Il avait maintenant un plan. La destruction de ce groupe ne serait désormais plus très longue. Il leur expliqua rapidement les points principaux de ce plan. Kise eut un grand sourire : il rentrait enfin en action. Il était le dernier recours contre ce groupe. Murasakibara n'était pas vraiment un homme de terrain : il avait tendance à faire trop de dégâts et ne pas être très discret.

L'infiltré se retira alors, la mine pensive. Contre ce plan, il ne pouvait rien faire. Akashi semblait avoir prévu ceci.

Ce dernier sourit quand le bleu partit. Désormais il retrouvait son noyau le plus solide. Il n'était pas question que cette petite équipe de pacotille puisse lui piquer l'un de ses lieutenants. Son regard tomba vers Kise. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Et comme tout se passerait comme il l'avait prévu, Murasakibara aurait aussi du travail.

Le violet eut un sourire effrayant et sadique, avant de se lécher rapidement les lèvres. Il allait tous les écraser. Leur montrer qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à eux, Teiko, la mafia la plus puissante.

Et le meilleur allait arriver car Akashi pour tous les affronts qu'ils avaient pu lui faire allait maintenant entrer sur le terrain. Ils avaient commencé à jouer une partie dangereuse d'échec, ils l'avaient provoqué pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds ? Ils allaient maintenant l'avoir mais cela ne leur plairait pas.

Demain soir, leur équipe serait soit six pieds sous terre. Soit sous son contrôle Absolu.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Un peu plus tôt dans l'appartement de Kagami, le groupe regardait toujours ce dernier. Il n'avait même pas salué son équipier, son regard avait juste été glacial sur son dos. Ils voulaient des explications : cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

— Vous voulez des explications ? Venez avec moi, on retourne au poste.

Riko haussa un sourcil. Non, elle voulait des explications pas des énigmes supplémentaires. Teiko leur donnait suffisamment de travail. L'américain explosa : cela concernait justement la mafia ! Kuroko était un putain d'espion infiltré parmi eux ! Est-ce que jusqu'à maintenant cela ne leur avait pas semblé bizarre ? C'était _lui_ qui avait dit que ça devait être un piège et qui les avait prévenus d'un snippeur ! C'était _lui_ qui avait fait parlé l'un des mecs qu'ils avaient arrêté juste avant qu'il ne meure. Et étrangement, ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de jeter des coups d'oeil au bleu, comme pour vérifier qu'il n'en disait pas trop.

Les équipiers s'entre-regardèrent, analysant ce que le rouge venait de dire, encaissant le coup. Et alors ils se souvenaient de petits détails qui leur avaient semblé inutiles sur le moment. Mais maintenant, ils prenaient tout leur sens. Quand il avait tiré la première fois dans la cible, il avait aussi trop prononcé le fait de manquer sa cible. Les trois balles en plein centre c'était la véritable façon dont il tirait. Il était redoutable en réalité.

Le capitaine demanda alors à Kagami de dessiner les tatouages des trois membres connus jusqu'à présent. Kuroko en avait une partie et les deux dans la cellule se complétaient. Cela créait une sorte de pleine lune noire avec au centre un début d'étoile blanche. Il restait encore deux membres à attraper. Et enfin, Akashi.

Leur regard était sombre, l'ambiance conviviale et festive avait rapidement cessé. La mafia avait une longueur d'avance sur eux. Mais peut-être maintenant ne savaient-ils pas que Kuroko avait été démasqué. Ils devaient en profiter pour désinformer la mafia.

— On a besoin d'aide. Je vais appeler celui qui pourra nous renseigner : mon père. Il est assez important au niveau du gouvernement, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons été créés. (Elle attendit que son paternel décroche puis lui posa la question fatidique) Où se trouve le Q.G de la mafia ? Nous avons suffisamment de preuves maintenant contre eux.

Tous savaient que ce serait le plus gros problème et ils avaient commencé à remonter une piste. Ils allaient donc travailler dessus juste après avoir établi un plan. Ils allaient réussir à remonter la piste et pouvoir trouver quelque chose pour mettre ces salauds en taule.

Leur vice capitaine hocha la tête, le visage grave. Elle demanda alors un bout de papier et nota l'adresse. En même temps Kyoshi et Izuki cherchèrent sur internet à quoi ressemblait le bâtiment. Ils eurent un sourire ironique : c'était l'emplacement d'une grande société, dirigée étrangement par un homme nommé Akashi. Et cela était le plus grand bâtiment de la ville.

Ils étalèrent alors les dossiers sur la grande table. Ils allaient tout étudier, il devait être très tôt le matin mais ils s'en fichaient. Le temps jouait contre eux. Ils devaient trouver rapidement quelque chose pour pouvoir les arrêter au plus vite. Il était temps de finir cette guerre. Ils prenaient des notes chacun de leurs côtés.

Enfin, trois heures plus tard, ils possédaient suffisamment pour leur permettre d'avoir un mandat. Ils sourirent. Maintenant ils allaient pouvoir dormir. Ils allaient riposter dès demain. Huyga envoya la demande de mandat et tous rentrèrent chez eux.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Le lendemain matin arriva. Tous étaient présents comme si rien n'avait changé. Le groupe avait décidé d'essayer de ne pas changer d'attitude envers l'espion. Mais Kagami ne savait pas s'il allait réellement réussir : l'hypocrisie n'était clairement pas son fort. Ils s'entrainèrent normalement. Dorénavant, les moindres mouvements du bleu étaient discrètement scrutés.

C'était indéniable qu'il était bien plus doué en tir qu'il ne semblait le prétendre. Il se laissait désormais plus aller : il pouvait prétendre qu'il progressait. Mais il était clair pour tous qu'il commençait à révéler son véritable talent. Et vu les cas qu'ils avaient arrêté il était forcément extrêmement doué.

De ce qu'avait analysé l'américain, chacun semblait avoir sa spécialité. Aomine était le combat de corps à corps, le combat de rue, sans règles. Midorima était forcément le tir de haute précision à distance. Alors Kuroko ? Le tir de précision plus à proximité ? Ou était-ce l'infiltration ? Il devait le déterminer pour mieux cerner le danger qui s'imposait à eux.

Ils se mirent ensuite à rédiger leurs rapports concernant l'arrestation de Midorima, chose qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire la veille. Comme à leur habitude, ils n'enregistrèrent rien et imprimèrent pour les stocker. Toutefois, ils savaient que cela ne servait à rien : le chef de Teiko était déjà au courant de quasiment tous leurs agissements. Cela faisait grincer des dents Kyoshi mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas agresser Kuroko comme ça, malgré tout il l'appréciait et cela ne leur serait d'aucune utilité hélas.

Ils devaient ronger leur frein, attendre le bon moment pour passer à l'action. Si quelque chose arrivait aujourd'hui ils auraient une bonne raison de le faire. Alors qu'ils commençaient à préparer de nouveau un plan pour arrêter d'autres personnes, un appel résonna dans le commissariat.

Hyuga décrocha, prudent et méfiant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que son interlocuteur lui annonçait quelque chose d'apparemment sérieux. Il annonça qu'il dépêchait son équipe sur les lieux aussitôt.

— Il y a un braquage à la bijouterie du centre commercial. Ils se revendiquent de la mafia ! Il faut qu'on y aille. Je veux que Kyoshi et Izuki fassent tout de même un tour dans les quartiers : ça pourrait être un plan pour nous détourner d'une grosse livraison.

Les deux équipiers hochèrent la tête. Ils savaient parfaitement ce qu'il en était. Ils allaient devoir intervenir dans le grand bâtiment. Le bleu clair ne devait pas être au courant sinon il préviendrait son chef.

Le reste du groupe se prépara à la hâte, enfilant leur gilet par-balle et récupérant leurs armes. Une fois harnachés tous montèrent dans le van et démarrèrent en trombe. Les deux restants se contentèrent d'une voiture de police.

Dans le van, les équipiers commençaient à formenter un début de plan, savoir comment ils allaient réussir à faire sortir les otages si tant est qu'il y en avait…

Ils arrivèrent sur place et une brigade de police les briffa rapidement : le braqueur -cagoulé- avait libéré tous les clients présents dans la grande bijouterie et n'avait gardé que le directeur d'établissement. Tout ceux qui étaient sortis avaient dû transmettre qu'il était de Teiko, qu'il voulait la brigade spéciale pour intervenir.

Les coéquipiers de regardèrent : cela ressemblait à un guet-apen… Ils avaient dû trop provoquer la mafia avec la capture de deux de leur bras droits. Et désormais ils voulaient sans doute les avoir.

Le lieutenant qui les avait appelés leur fournit les plans de la bijouterie et du centre commercial. Impossible de passer par un chemin secret : cela avait été prévu de telle sorte qu'on ne puisse pas! Ils allaient devoir rentrer par devant, là où les attendait leur ennemi.

Ils prirent des renseignements sur ce dernier : savait-il à quoi il ressemblait ? Plutôt grand et fort? Est ce qu'il avait montré un talent particulier ? Mais comme ils pouvaient s'y attendre la police ne savait pas trop.

Riko interrogea alors une des victimes relâchées. La jeune femme venue pour trouver un cadeau lui décrit grossièrement le bras droit.

\- Taille moyenne je dirais, il était cagoulé donc impossible de voir son visage… Ah ! Mais je me souviens que ses yeux étaient surprenants : jaunes! Il semblait assez souple également !

La vice capitaine la remercia chaudement : désormais ils savaient à qui ils avaient affaire. Kise. Et même s'ils ne savaient pas ses talents cela les avançait.

\- bien … je pense qu'il faut qu'on y aille tant pis on est en sureffectif mais il faut qu'on fasse attention… on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable!

Le groupe hocha la tête. Ils prirent leurs armes, enlevèrent le cran de sécurité et se divisèrent en trois groupes. Kagami était de nouveau avec son camarade mais la confiance d'auparavant n'était plus présente.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le centre commercial et un groupe passa d'un côté et un autre de l'autre. Ils devaient cerner la bijouterie. Quand ils virent le panneau de la boutique, ils ralentirent. Mais tous savaient que si eux voyaient leur ennemi, ce dernier le pouvait aussi.

En effet le braqueur dans la boutique était assis sur les vitres où étaient exposés les bijoux. Il avait retiré sa cagoule, montrant des cheveux blonds jaunes. C'était bien Kise.

Sans regarder spécialement dans leur direction, il leur annonça :

\- nous savons tous que je sais que vous êtes là … montrez-vous on gagnera du temps. Ce serait bête si le directeur venait à mourir.

Les policiers serrèrent les mâchoires et sortirent de leur planque. En s'exposant ainsi ils savaient que le mafieux pouvait leur tirer une balle bien placée. Mais Kise ne semblait pas tenté de faire ça : son arme était posé assez loin de lui, et son otage, ligoté dans un coin de la boutique. Il semblait prendre son temps, pas plus inquiet que ça ou autre. Il semblait savoir qu'il détenait l'avantage.

\- Approchez, les invita-t-il. Vous avez très bien vu que mon arme est hors de portée. Que diriez-vous de me capturer pour gonfler un peu plus vos exploits ?

Son grand sourire n'indiquait rien de bon : l'équipe resta en retrait. Le capitaine, l'arme pointée sur la poitrine exposée de leur ennemi prit alors la parole. Kise devait se rendre et libérer l'otage sinon ils allaient tirer. Le jaune sourit, émit un rire court et leva les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Eh bien voilà il suffisait de dire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de Hyuga, il fit alors un mouvement flou. Ses mains par dessus sa tête se trouvèrent sur l'arme du noir, la retirant brusquement des mains du capitaine. Ce dernier suivit alors le mouvement de l'arme et se retrouva en un temps infime le dos plaqué contre le sol, totalement abasourdi. Le choc avait été violent sur la surface dure.

Sans laisser le temps de comprendre aux autres ni le temps de réagir, il attaqua ensuite un a un les policiers. Ses arts martiaux avaient l'avantage d'être efficaces et rapides. Il savait également que même si l'un d'eux faisait preuve de résistance, ses camarades ne pouvaient pas l'aider : trop de risques de tuer leur allié.

En trois minutes l'équipe de retrouva au sol, totalement K.O. ils avaient essayé de résister mais ils avaient été trop faibles. Kise se frotta les mains et soupira, satisfait.

\- une bonne chose de faite! Plus qu'à les ramener au Q.G. (il regarda alors son otage patient dans le coin de la boutique.) Allez aide-moi à les transporter.

L'homme se releva et hocha la tête. Tandis que Kise reprenait son arme et la rangeait dans l'équipement au niveau de son aisselle, le directeur de la bijouterie tira les agents K.O. En effet, il travaillait pour Akashi et il avait reçu une prime supplémentaire pour les aider. Il mit donc les corps des policiers dans le fourgon qui attendait derrière une porte dérobée.

Le blond le remercia et prit le volant du véhicule. Il rentrait victorieux.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Le groupe spécial qui partait vers le QG de Teiko venait d'y arriver. Ils rentrèrent par l'accueil, équipés de leur gilet et de leur arme. Les secrétaires les regardèrent, surprises. Elles ne s'attendaient pas à voir débarquer des policiers.

Ces derniers leur demandèrent où se trouvait l'étage du directeur. L'une d'elles décrocha alors le téléphone : sans la permission du chef, personne n'avait le droit de monter. Les équipiers se regardèrent : il ne fallait pas qu'Akashi soit prévenu!

\- Navrée messieurs mais il faut un code que nous n'avons pas ou que le chef lui même vous fasse monter…

Leurs mâchoires se serrèrent mais ils hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix pour arriver à arrêter le terrible leader. La jeune brune composa alors le numéro. Après quelques tonalités quelqu'un décrocha enfin. Il semblait aux policiers que tout était trop lent. Shootés par l'adrénaline ils voulaient agir. Cette prudence du chef toutefois n'aurait pas dû les étonner.

Enfin, la secrétaire les mena à un ascenseur légèrement en retrait et éloigné de tous les autres. Elle s'écarta pour les laisser monter et les salua tandis que les portes de fermaient. La boîte métallique monta à grande vitesse, s'élevant de plus en plus. Les deux étaient sur leurs gardes, prêts à intervenir. Enfin, leur montée s'arrêta et un petit _ting_ retentit. Les portes s'ouvrirent sans bruit.

L'espace dans lequel il venait d'arriver était grand. Très grand. Un peu déconcertés, ils durent se concentrer de nouveau. Ils devaient rester groupés : seuls ils étaient bien trop faibles. Étrangement, il n'y avait pas de grand bureau où le chef de la mafia les attendait. Cela ressemblait plus à un appartement.

Ils avancèrent prudemment tandis que l'ascenseur se ferma et partit. Sur leurs gardes, ils regardaient partout autour d'eux. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre de celui qui devait habiter à cet endroit, mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Ils examinèrent la salle de bains attenante, mais toujours rien. Le chef de la mafia n'était-il donc pas présent ? Mais si c'était le cas qui leur avait donné la permission de monter ?

Ils sortirent des deux pièces et poussèrent une porte fermée, intrigante. Contrairement au salon et à la chambre, il n'y avait pas de grande baie vitrée, pas de lumière qui pénétrait dans cette pièce. Elle était obscure et mal éclairée. Ils mirent un moment avant de s'y habituer. Quand, peu à peu, leurs yeux se firent au peu d'obscurité, ils distinguèrent la pièce. Cette dernière comportait des sièges, un film plastique sur le sol - pas même carrelé -, il y avait un atelier où étaient posés toutes sortes d'objets peu avenants

Ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient dans une salle de torture. Un frisson glacé leur remonta le long du dos. Et soudain, ils sentirent une présence derrière eux. Kyoshi se tourna brusquement, l'arme remontée et prêt à tirer. Mais leur ennemi était déjà prêt. Il lui tira dans le genou. Le brun poussa un hurlement de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol. Il tenta de rester conscient pour Izuki. Mais tout allait trop vite, le sol semblait se dérober sous lui. Ses mains étaient crispées sur son genou tellement douloureux et qui saignait abondamment.

Le violet imposant, celui qui les avait agressés ricana.

\- Vous êtes venus de vous mêmes dans la gueule du loup ? Je vais vous écraser !

Un rictus terrifiant se forma sur son visage. Izuki luttait contre la peur terrible que lui donnait cet homme. Il leva également son arme : il devait protéger son coéquipier. Mais au moment où il faisait ça, une énorme main s'écrasa sur la tête et lui compressa le crâne. Sa vision devint alors sombre et il sombra dans l'inconscient.

* * *

~X~

* * *

Akashi marchait. Hors de chez lui, hors du Q.G dans lequel il avait l'habitude d'exercer son terrible pouvoir. Ses yeux étaient froids, inexpressifs et déterminés à la fois. Il faisait confiance en ces derniers bras droits. Il savait que la brigade allait réagir exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Kise allait se débarrasser de la majorité du groupe. Et s'ils devenaient entreprenants pour venir le chercher chez lui, Murasakibara allait se charger d'eux.

Il entra alors tranquillement dans le commissariat, vide. Il savait exactement où il devait aller. C'était l'avantage d'avoir un espion dans le groupe. Il se saisit tranquillement des clefs et du badge négligemment oublié par le bleu clair.

Il marcha, assuré, vers la cellule qui enfermait ses deux bras droits. Il se planta devant la grille sécurisée. Le bleu foncé et le vert se relevèrent alors en le voyant, le saluant et le remerciant d'être là. Il hocha juste la tête. Il inséra la carte et la clef en même temps et la grille s'ouvra. Il leur fit signe qu'il les rejoignait.

Il sortit alors du sac qu'il portait en bandoulière une charge explosive. Il la plaça sur le bureau du capitaine. Il appuya alors sur le bouton et la bombe émit un petit _bip_. Le minuteur se mit alors en marche, annonçant que dans une minute elle exploserait.

L'orange ne se pressa pas pour autant. Il sortit du bâtiment les mains dans les poches, et donna son sac à Aomine : il ne voulait pas porter ce truc moche. Il en sortit un dernier objet : la clef de la cellule et la donna à Midorima. C'était son objet chance du jour. Un sourire se découpa sur le visage des deux bras droits. Ils s'éloignèrent alors du bâtiment. Le bleu foncé quémanda alors qu'ils appellent un taxi, ronchonnant : il ne voulait pas marcher jusqu'au QG !

Une énorme explosion se fit alors sentir, faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. Les deux de la Génération des Miracles se tournèrent, pour constater les dégâts. Le commissariat était en cendres. Les voitures garées aux alentours et toujours en un seul morceau faisait hurler leurs sirènes. Au loin, maintenant, on pouvait entendre les sirèrns des voitures de pompiers et de polices qui venaient vers eux.

A la place du Q.G de leurs ennemis, un gros trou. Du feu et des cendres. Des morceaux retombaient doucement sur le sol.

Akashi les interpella :

\- On y va, on a tout le temps devant nous. Désormais ces moins que rien ne pourront plus rien faire contre nous. Leur monde n'est plus que cendres.

* * *

 **TADAAAA bon ne ragez pas trop, laissez-moi des reviews ! :D**

 **c'est possible que je mette du temps pour le chapitre suivant... manque d'inspiration et surtout : je n'ai pas trop réfléchi à la suite 0:) mea culpa !**

 **des bisous ! Une petite review ;)**


	8. Dans la gueule du loup

**Hey ! salut, je m'excuse de mon absence : exams, boulot, révisions tout ci tout ça ! Fin bref, je suis en vacances donc le voici ! je vous informe que nous sommes prêts de la fin (c'est pour voir ceux qui lisent le bandeau du haut XD). Je pense max 2 chapitres. Eh oui!  
Je pense après arrêter quelques temps les fanfics : plus d'inspi de toute façon pour le moment XD et je vais relire un bouquin que j'ai écrit et publier sur wattpad je pense fin bref ! voici le chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Dans la gueule du loup

Kagami ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre, groggy. Il ne savait pas où il était exactement ni ne se rappelait de pourquoi un mal de tête horrible le possédait. Une voix le tira des limbes nuageuses du malaise une bonne fois pour toute, saisissant sa tête et la relevant brutalement.

— Tiens la belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ! Tes le dernier Kagami, t'as pris ton temps.

Le rouge secoua la tête pour enlever ses cheveux de la poigne de son ravisseur. Il regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une salle relativement grande, un film plastique avait été tiré sur le sol. Ses mains étaient ligotées dans son dos, et ses pieds, à ceux de la chaise. Impossible de s'échapper.

Ses camarades de brigade étaient également présents, dans le même état : ligotés. Les souvenirs revinrent : Kise les avait mis K.O. après un coup monté et avait dû les ramener ici. Il sursauta : même Izuki et Kyoshi étaient là. Ce dernier était couché sur le sol, prostré. Son genou était entouré d'une bande tachée de sang. Visiblement la rotule n'était pas belle, sans doute explosée. Il devrait aller à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible !

Le regard de chacun était grave. Car tous avaient remarqué que le petit bleu n'était pas là. Tous se demandaient sans vouloir s'y résigner si c'était lui qui les avaient conduits là… La fureur les emplissait. Ils ne pouvaient pas se défendre face à Teiko. Face au grand violet - Murasakibara celui qui gérait les comptes mais également de briser les ennemis - et Kise.

Le violet était face à Kagami, son regard luisait d'une lumière malsaine. Le rouge affronta son regard. Pas question qu'il cède. Un sourire terrible se dessina sur le visage du violet qui leva le bras et forma un poing de sa main.

Mais au moment où il allait l'abattre sur Kagami, une voix posée intervint.

— Assez, pas maintenant Murasakibara. Je veux qu'ils aient le choix de collaborer d'eux-mêmes. On ne maltraite pas des gens qui peuvent venir rejoindre nos rangs.

Le violet hocha la tête et s'écarta, tout en bougonnant que le frapper aurait été une bonne stratégie. Le chef de Teiko était enfin devant eux, plus grand que Kuroko mais bien plus petit que le rouge. Son regard bicolore semblait les traverser et lire leurs moindres secrets. A ce regard, on pouvait comprends pourquoi il était aussi craint!

Et trois personnes rentrèrent dans la salle derrière lui. Aomine, Midorima et Kuroko. Les flics se figèrent. Les deux premiers ne devraient pas être là ! Ils devraient être en cellule dans le Q.G ! Leur regard se fit mauvais et plusieurs d'entre eux remuèrent sur les chaises, incapables d'autre chose.

— Oh oui, j'ai plusieurs mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Tout d'abord cette étrange fuite de gaz qui a fait exploser tout le bâtiment après la fuite de deux détenus de vos cellules. Je vous ai fait le privilège immense d'intervenir par moi-même. J'avoue que vous avez été l'un des meilleurs ennemis que j'ai pu avoir. Vous m'avez surpris : attraper deux de mes bras droits… et réussir à retourner mon espion… beau travail. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire que Kuroko est avec moi…

Kuroko foudroya du regard l'orange. Bien sûr qu'ils savaient ils avaient même prévu un plan dont il n'était pas au courant pour tenter de le surprendre. Le chef de Teiko resta imperturbable mais était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel niveau, que son espion soit démasqué était une première !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il voulait maintenant des informations, la raison pour laquelle il les avait gardés en vie. Il voulait savoir qui avait monté cette brigade. Pourquoi il n'avait rien pu faire contre eux…

Murasakibara se plaça devant le capitaine pour que ce dernier parle. Il semblait logique que si quelqu'un devait le savoir ce devait être lui. Ses autres camarades avaient ce regard qui prouvait qu'ils ignoraient cette information.

Le noiraud releva la tête et regarda le géant devant lui. Quand bien même il savait quelque chose il ne dirait rien. Et dans ce cas même lui ne le savait pas. On l'avait juste nommé, il avait reçu pour ordre venu de haut d'aller au Q.G où il avait trouvé une personne qui l'attendait. Mais jamais il ne dévoilerait que cette personne était Riko. Seule elle devait savoir ce qui se cachait là-dessous. Mais plutôt mourir que de trahir sa camarade. Ils étaient tous sous ses ordres ils devaient les protéger !

Akashi hocha alors la tête. Le violet leva sa main et la ferma en un poing. Il le lâcha dans le plexus de celui assis et ligoté, impuissant. Hyuga cracha l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons sous la force du coup. Sa respiration se coupa par le même instant. Il toussa pour la reprendre et inspira un grand coup. Son regard était foudroyant. Il ne céderait pas.

Riko se débattait sur sa chaise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent mal à son capitaine. Le regard que lui avait jeté ce dernier avant d'encaisser le coup lui prouvait qu'il était au courant. C'était elle qui savait tout. Mais que jamais il ne l'a trahirait : il souffrirait pour elle!

Elle serrait les mâchoires tandis que le capitaine prenait et encaissait les coups. Il haletait désormais et son visage gardait les marques de la puissance du membre de la génération des miracles ! Elle gémit : elle ne supportait pas qu'on puisse lui faire du mal ainsi ! Lui qui la protégeait, qui l'avait déjà protégée, qui prenait soin d'elle et s'inquiétait pour elle !

Alors elle fit quelque chose de fou : elle ouvrit la bouche.

— Si vous voulez vraiment savoir la vérité c'est moi qui connais tout ! Cette brigade c'est moi qui l'ai formée. J'ai été aidée pour l'administration. Mon père est un haut placé dans la politique, mais jamais vous ne pourrez l'avoir dans vos filets! Vous ne pourrez jamais le corrompre ! Nous avons placé Hyuga : un jeune capitaine avec du fort potentiel ! Comme tous ceux que nous avons recrutés !

Elle affrontait du regard le terrible chef de la mafia. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps cependant elle pourrait toujours lui faire face. Son regard bicolore et la lumière qui brillait dedans était terrifiant. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi personne ne pouvait lui faire face. Elle regardait ses espoirs, tout ce qu'elle avait pu prévoir et rêver de faire contre ce parasite qu'était la mafia, se faire anéantir. Contre eux ils n'avaient finalement jamais eu ne serait-ce qu'une chance … Ils avaient toujours été menés par le bout du nez…

Akashi lui fit détourner le regard et finit par ouvrir la bouche, de cette voix si assurée qu'était la sienne.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, chère Aida, tout le monde est corruptible. Je vais d'ailleurs commencer par vous. Je vais faire de vous des personnes pour grossir mes rangs. Nous prendrons tout Tokyo puis le Japon dans son intégralité. Plus personne n'osera me défier de nouveau !

Ce grand sourire ne laissait présager que le pire. Kuroko fit un pas en arrière. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait advenir et il n'avait aucun intérêt à regarder. Kise, Midorima et lui partaient à ce moment en général. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de regarder pour se délecter ou vérifier que leurs détenus cèdent bien.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils brisaient une brigade de police un peu trop résistante ou qui ne se laissait pas corrompre. Mais ils ne duraient jamais très longtemps. Et lors de son infiltration il ne s'attachait jamais… Or là tout virait au drame. Ils avaient résisté, découvert qu'il était un espion et avaient capturé certains des lieutenants.

Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau mais son visage restait impassible. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire en attendant que le brigade rentre dans les rangs : il allait s'entraîner à tirer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas montré son plein potentiel. Se retenir de tirer correctement pour être au même niveau que les autres avait été assez compliqué. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait plus penser au groupe… Ils étaient désormais des pantins. D'ici demain ils seraient dociles.

Il se plaça, après avoir installé son casque sur ses oreilles et avoir repris le flingue dont il avait l'habitude. Il le soupesa dans sa main tandis qu'il ajustait son bras, son poignet dans un angle parfait. Il préférait tellement le poids de son arme. Elle était un prolongement de lui-même s'en démunir était tellement compliqué même si on lui donnait une autre arme. Il tira et évidemment toutes les balles foncèrent vers le centre de la cible.

Mais cela ne semblait pas suffisant : ses nerfs ne se détendaient pas. Il remonta au bureau pour annoncer qu'il allait faire de la chasse à l'homme. Il ne restait jamais bien longtemps sur une même affaire : il passait rapidement à la suivante. Et ce coup-ci il sentait que c'était surtout une nécessité que par habitude. Il rentra dans le bureau de leur chef et se dirigea vers une petite pile de feuilles. Il savait que ces dernières étaient pour lui : des affaires à régler assez rapidement.

Il feuilleta rapidement les deux trois affaires et décida de s'en emparer d'une. Il devait se faire passer pour un client et un habitué pour pouvoir éliminer de l'intérieur le gang ennemi. Il nota son nom dessus, la mit au milieu du bureau et s'en alla. Au moment de sortir, il croisa Aomine. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et l'informa :

— Eh ils sont pas mal résistants tes petits camarades : aucun encore n'a cédé ! C'est un record bientôt que toute la brigade tienne comme ça. Mais certains fatiguent donc je pense que dans deux heures tout au plus on en aura au moins trois. Et Kagami là, il est putain de résistant. D'après ce qu'a dit Akashi, il veut en faire un membre de la Génération… Je suis pas trop pour… Depuis quand un ennemi va rentrer parmi nous… Mais bon tu le connais, il fait ce qu'il veut ! Et du coup je pense qu'il va utiliser son Pouvoir.

Ce mot figea complètement le plus petit tandis que le bleu foncé s'en allait en haussant les épaules, la mine renfrognée. Akashi… allait utiliser son Pouvoir ?! Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois et pour le gang le plus compliqué. Il l'avait utilisé sur le chef avant de tuer ce dernier. Mais s'il montrait son tatouage et utilisait son Pouvoir c'est que c'était du sérieux.

Une partie de lui s'en réjouissait : il aurait toujours Kagami à ses côtés et il l'appréciait. Mais de l'autre… ce dernier ne serait jamais vraiment le même… Cela revenait à briser quelqu'un et le remodeler derrière. Est-ce qu'il serait capable de regarder son ami de la même façon ? Cette complicité qu'ils avaient fondée… serait-elle la même ? Ou serait-il froid et distant comme tous les autres ?

Il secoua la tête, préférant ne pas y penser. Il aurait toutes ces réponses bientôt. Il serra les mâchoires et se dirigea vers l'emplacement du QG de leurs ennemis. Cela ferait u gang de moins dans peu de temps. Et si Kagami les rejoignait, ils seraient donc bientôt les seuls. La mafia allait gagner.

Il pénétra dans le groupe sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Deux hommes assez baraqués vinrent lui chercher des poux : ils lui demandèrent pourquoi il était là et ce qu'il voulait. Mais Kuroko s'était mis en mode automatique. Ses yeux bleus froids et dénués de toute expression fixèrent les deux malabars. Sa main vint tomber sur la crosse de son pistolet.

Toujours machinalement, il le sortit, enclencha la sécurité et appuya sur la gâchette. Le premier coup explosa le torse de celui de gauche. Et le deuxième, le genou puis la tête du second. Le sang gicla et tâcha sa joue et ses vêtements mais il s'en foutait. Il avança un peu plus dans le bâtiment. Il savait où un chef se cachait en général.

Des hommes accoururent vers lui, armés. Mais tous connurent le même sort. Il remit des balles dans son arme et continua. Tuer était pour lui un moyen de se détendre. Il oubliait ainsi que quand il reviendrait ses anciens équipiers ne seraient plus les mêmes. Que tout cela était de sa faute, qu'il aurait pu arrêter ce jeu d'espion et les aider. Qu'il aurait pu leur dire que le braquage était un piège.

Il arriva enfin devant le chef du gang. Ce dernier était accompagné de deux femmes qui s'étaient cachées dans un coin de la pièce, terrifiées. Le blond le supplia de le laisser vivre, qu'il allait tout faire pour lui, tout ce qu'il désirait. Il pouvait lui donner du fric. Beaucoup de fric. Les yeux de glace se posèrent droit dans les siens.

— Et tu crois que tu pourrais annuler les conneries que j'ai faites ? Je ne pense pas. Reconnais moi, je suis Kuroko de la Génération des Miracles. La mafia Teiko te salue. Tu aurais dû te soumettre à nous quand tu en avais encore le temps. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Le petit bleu leva alors son arme et tira. En plein dans la tête. Le cadavre s'écroula en arrière, heurtant violemment le sol. Les filles hurlèrent d'une voix perçante, sortant l'espion de sa transe. Il regarda le rouge vermeil s'étaler sur le sol en béton du bureau. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur les deux jeunes femmes qui devaient encore être mineures. Elles se serraient l'une contre l'autre en sanglotant. Il plia les genoux pour se mettre à leur hauteur et d'une voix calme et posée leur dit :

— Teiko peut vous aider à sortir de la drogue. Vous pourriez trouver un job valable chez nous et ne plus vous prostituer…

Il laissa ensuite la carte devant elles et sortit. Il savait qu'il devait rentrer au gratte-ciel pour faire son rapport et que l'orange puisse faire une croix supplémentaire sur un des visages qui était affiché dans son bureau. Mais non, il trainait.

Il se mit en tête de rentrer quand tout le monde le regardait étrangement. Il avait du sang sur lui. Et les sirènes des voitures de police criaient pour arriver sur les lieux du crime. Il savait qu'il avait donné sa carte aux deux des filles mais il savait également qu'il n'avait rien à craindre si jamais l'une d'elles voulaient dire quelque chose. Et puis avec ce qu'elles avaient vu … aucune chance qu'elles parlent.

Il monta dans l'ascenseur, ferma les portes et monta jusqu'à son étage. Il enfila ensuite une chemise propre et monta à l'étage du bureau. Il ne savait exactement combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'il était parti. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Kise qui était assis dans son fauteuil. Ce dernier haussa les épaules

— Kagami ne veut pas céder. Je crois que le chef utilise son Pouvoir là…

Le bleu clair eut un tic au niveau de la bouche puis finit par s'asseoir. Il remarqua alors le siège supplémentaire dans le bureau. Ce n'était donc pas une rumeur…

* * *

~X~

* * *

Kagami avait l'oeil enflé. Il sentait le sang pulser vers son sourcil, comme si on lui redonnait des coups à chaque fois. Sa paupière était à demie fermée par l'oeil au beurre noir qui se formait peu à peu. Mais ce n'était pas l'unique bleu qu'il revêtait. Sa joue était également rougie et laissait apparaître la forme d'un poing.

Pourtant ses yeux ne perdaient pas leur lueur meurtrière. Il refusait d'abandonner. Il refusait d'obéir aux ordres de la mafia. Il était avec son équipe, il était là pour les défaire pas pour en faire partie ! Il était d'abord venu dans le but de prouver à son père de quoi il était capable. Et il était capable de résister à cette torture. Ils ne l'auraient pas comme ça. Il leur prouverait que cette mafia n'était rien !

Ses camarades étaient exténués. Le rouge savait qu'ils l'avaient laissé sur le côté exprès pour voir ses équipiers souffrir. La lueur dans leurs yeux s'étaient éteintes. Et la voix envoutant de Akashi ne cessait de susurrer à leur oreille. Il était comme un serpent, leur chuchotant qu'ils pouvaient tout abandonner, que tout pouvait cesser s'ils rejoignaient ses rangs. Après tout, ils auraient un meilleur salaire que celui de flic, ils seraient bien traités…

Le rouge se débattait sur sa chaise, il ne voulait pas que ses camarades cèdent. Mais il leur avait déjà hurlé de ne pas écouter le chef, ce qui lui avait valu la marque au niveau de la joue. La lumière était brièvement apparue dans les yeux de ses équipiers avant de disparaître quasiment aussitôt.

L'américain serra les mâchoires. Son impuissance lui faisait du mal, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Il savait que même s'il promettait d'obéir au terrible chef de Teiko ce dernier ne renoncerait pas à avoir les autres sous son pouvoir. Il avait très bien compris que la brigade avait perturbé et ralenti ses plans. Ils ne devaient donc pas survivre ou du moins pas s'ils n'étaient pas sous sa coupe.

Kyoshi fut le premier à céder. Son genou lui faisait tellement mal qu'il n'y avait nul besoin de rajouter de la torture. Il fut alors emmener à l'hôpital. Mais ce n'était pas en guérissant qu'il reviendrait forcément à ses esprits. Les bras droits les détruisaient pour s'assurer qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Puis chacun d'eux finit par céder, les derniers étant son capitaine et la vice-capitaine.

Kagami les regarda sortir : leurs yeux semblaient ternes, dénués d'expression, dénués de volonté, de vie. Un frisson parcourut son dos. Alors c'était pour ça qu'aucun policier n'avait pu les aider. Parce que ceux qui avaient résisté avaient fini dans cet état. Alors forcément les moins téméraires s'étaient contentés de prendre l'argent qu'on leur tendait et de se ranger dans les rangs, docilement.

L'américain serra les dents. C'était maintenant à son tour. Il voulait résister le plus possible. Mais le découragement lui sifflait dans ses oreilles. Si maintenant la brigade était anéantie, qui allait tenter de défaire cette terrible menace ? Aucun policier n'allait plus lutter contre eux…

Le rose s'avança vers lui. Son sourire était terrible et ses yeux bicolores luisaient d'une lumière cruelle et satisfaite. Il ne comptait pas briser mentalement ce flic plein de potentiel. Il voulait le mettre dans ses rangs. Et pour ça, il l'avait testé tout au long de la période. Il voulait lui inculquer qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, l'indépendance. Mais aussi comment il réagissait à la pression mentale et physique. Et ses réactions lui avaient plu.

Il allait en faire un membre de la génération des Miracles, le faire tatouer comme ses autres membres. Il avait même réfléchi à l'emplacement. Et il avait choisi de le mettre au niveau de la hanche droite. Chacun de ses membres en avaient un partiel à des endroits différents. Le seul soucis était que le tatouage avait été originellement prévu pour 5 membres. Une branche d'étoile pour chacun d'entre eux, et Akashi avait la lune complète avec l'étoile au milieu. Mais ils allaient réussir à passer outre.

Kagami releva les yeux, toujours énervé et battant. Ce regard, dieu savait qu'il plaisait au chef de Teiko. C'était le regard d'une personne qui, même poussée à bout voulait toujours lutter. Et il adorait ça ! Il méprisait ceux qui abandonnaient rapidement.

Pour l'avoir dans ses pleines capacités, le terrible chef allait devoir faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait fait qu'une fois récemment. Sans le savoir, Kagami recevait un des plus prestigieux honneurs que le rose pouvait donner. Il allait utiliser son Pouvoir Absolu. Pour le soumettre sans le briser.

Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise et un sourire narquois se forma sur ses lèvres en voyant la tête d'incompréhension de son prisonnier. Il entendit Kise - qui était revenu pour observer le Pouvoir en action - pouffer dans son coin. C'est sûr que ça devait être étrange si on ne savait pas la raison. Mais le chef resta de marbre et continua ce qu'il faisait.

Les cinq premiers boutons suffirent pour dévoiler le tatouage. Ce dernier était placé au niveau de son cœur. La Lune Noire complète contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau qui formait l'étoile au centre. Les yeux rouges de son prisonnier furent comme happés par le motif de l'encre. Il comprenait tout ce que ce tatouage représentait. La puissance, l'aspiration au pouvoir. La détermination sans faille. Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta.

Akashi eut un sourire satisfait. Il aimait voir l'admiration et le respect dans les yeux de ses ennemis. Mais cela confirmait aussi son choix : il ne décelait pas de lueur craintive dans les iris de l'ancien policier. Un cercle vint entourer ses propres iris tandis qu'il se concentrait. Ses yeux bicolores voyaient alors comme _plus loin_. Personne n'avait jamais su lui expliquer.

Enfant, il convainquait ses camarades ainsi, ses professeurs les plus réticents tombaient rapidement sous son pouvoir et son contrôle. Mais aucun ophtalmologue n'avait su l'expliquer. C'était même comme s'ils avaient oublié qu'il l'avait utilisé. Les personnes semblaient momentanément perdues s'il ne leur donnait pas d'ordre. La seule personne sur laquelle ce Pouvoir ne fonctionnait pas était son père.

Il capta le regard de son prisonnier. Ce dernier se perdit dans ses iris. A partir de ce moment-là il savait que rien ne lui résistait. Un sourire froid naquit sur ses lèvres. Le policier était sous son contrôle.

— Fais partie de ma Génération des Miracles. Fais partie de mes bras droits. Obéis moi.

Le cercle se marqua sur les iris rouges et se dissolut dedans. Le policier cligna alors plusieurs fois des paupières puis finit par fermer pendant quelques secondes les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, son expression avait changé.

* * *

 **Bouuuuummm ! vous aviez vu ça venir ? :D ouais je sais je suis sadique ! XD**

 **dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! de gros bisous sur vos fesses**


	9. Un nouveau regard

**Salut tout le monde, oui je m'excuse platement de ce délai ! pas bcp de motivation ni d'inspiration (et ce n'est pas le nombre de reviews qui m'ont motivée...) ! Mais le voilà enfin ce chapitre ! L'avant-dernier (eh oui le dernier est écrit mais je laisse une semaine avant de le publier ;p) ! Bon je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire !**

 **Encore mille excuses pour ce retard !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau regard**

L'arme cliqueta dans les mains de Kagami tandis qu'il la chargeait. Ses yeux vermeilles regardaient pourtant ailleurs, froids et concentrés sur leur cible. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il faisait partie de la mafia, et il n'était pas resté inactif. Chaque membre de la Génération l'avait pris un jour avec lui pour le former à leur technique.

Il avait énormément progressé dans chaque domaine. Il était maintenant réellement l'un d'eux. Mais il n'avait pas encore fait ses preuves et tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait ces dernières, il savait qu'il serait encore traité de « toutou du chef ». Le Pouvoir que ce dernier lui avait mis, le contraignant à donner le meilleur de lui sans forcément le désirer.

Alors il était là, en couverture. Il devait arrêter en tant que policier l'un des opposants de Akashi, tout en l'éliminant juste derrière. Ce coup-ci en membre de la Génération des Miracles. Il était seul sur ce coup-là. Il avait des collègues avec lesquels il collaborait sans pour autant les connaître. Il n'avait pas revu ses équipiers depuis l'incident à la banque. Sans doute cela était-il fait pour ne pas que le rose perde le contrôle qu'il avait sur l'américain.

Il jeta un regard aux deux hommes qui couvraient ses arrières. Ils hochèrent tous les trois du chef. Celui qui se trouvait à la droite du plus grand leva alors le pied et enfonça la porte de la maison. Cette dernière était passe partout et on n'aurait jamais pu deviner que le Q.G d'un des derniers plus grands caïds de la ville s'y trouvait. Mais ils avaient leur informations. Naturellement le rouge avait dû faire comme s'il enquêtait dessus, pendant quelques semaines. Mais il avait déjà toutes les clefs en mains avant même de se mettre sur l'enquête.

Il avait ensuite prétendu que la brigade faisait une pause pour tromper la mafia. Nul ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient tombés dans leurs griffes. Il était arrivé dans un groupe encore vierge de l'influence du terrible leader. Sa mission en comportait donc deux. Non seulement éliminer l'élément gênant et prendre contrôle de sa branche; mais également prendre possession de la fidélité des policiers de ce district.

L'enquête avait été relativement rapide. Ils avaient eu des sources anonymes qui avaient appelées, étrangement au bon moment. Et ils avaient commencé à débusquer le réseau, commençant par les petits poissons et remontant assez rapidement. Kagami avait été surpris de voir à quel point les délinquants parlaient bien plus que ceux de Teiko.

Mais voilà, ils étaient donc en face de la maison qui gérait tout le trafic. Ils avaient donc entouré la maison, avec six autres membres de la police. Ils étaient armés et équipés de gilet par-balle.

Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans la demeure, scandant « police, rendez-vous ! ». Des hommes furent pris en plein trafic, drogue et fric en mains. Mais également ordinateurs allumés avec tous les comptes. Quelques uns essayèrent de se jeter sur leurs armes, ou même sur les ordinateurs pour détruire toutes preuves. Mais ils furent rapidement arrêtés, soit blessés ou tués. Quand bien-même ils avaient ordre de tuer en cas de stricte nécessité, l'américain abattait toutes ses cibles. Il prétendrait qu'ils avaient voulu s'en prendre à lui. Personne ne pourrait rien lui dire.

La maison fut rapidement vidée de ses habitants. Ils chargèrent ensuite les preuves les plus importantes dans un autre véhicule. Alors que le groupe allait repartir, Taïga décida de rester dans la maison. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas eu celui qu'ils visaient. Et il n'était pas question qu'il parte sans. Il ferait le ménage du plancton après avoir eu celui au-dessus de la chaîne.

Ses collègues le regardèrent étrangement

— Ils ne doivent pas encore savoir que nous avons saisi la maison. Certains vont sans doute encore venir et je veux être là pour les arrêter. Mais rejoignez-moi dès que vous en aurez fini avec tout ça.

Les hommes hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de se poser des questions : un flic était venu les aider sur un dossier difficile et avait mené parfaitement sa mission. Ils ne pouvaient pas se douter qu'ils avaient sans doute oublié une salle. La salle la plus importante de la demeure.

Le nouveau membre de la Génération vérifia que les policiers étaient bien partis avant de partir de plus belle à la recherche de la pièce. Il avait reçu les informations plus tôt de son chef et savait donc quoi chercher. L'entrée à cette pièce se faisait par la salle de bains - et ce n'était pas bête car on soupçonne préférentiellement les chambres ou bureaux mais jamais les salles de bains; et une ouverture est si vite cachée par un joint mal fait.

Il tordit le robinet vers la gauche jusqu'à entendre un léger clic. Une porte s'ouvrit, décalant le placard sur la droite du lavabo. Pistolet en mains, prêt à tirer il pénétra dans la pièce. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, elle n'était pas du tout sombre et lugubre. Elle était remplie de lumière : un puit de lumière faisait rentrer les moindres rayons à l'intérieur. Les murs étaient couverts d'écrans qui montraient soit des caméras, soit la liste des appels à la police - leur motifs et la localisation - pour vérifier qu'ils ne concernaient nullement leurs affaires.

Il remarqua aussi que certains écrans affichaient les cours de la bourse : sans doute afin de pouvoir blanchir l'argent plus facilement. Il y avait également des tas de cock sur la table, laissés en plan. Des numéros et les rendements de prostituées par forcément majeures. Mais la personne qui l'intéressait se tenait dans un, devant un ordinateur. Et pas en train de gérer ses comptes, non non. En train de jouer à des jeux de guerre, et de parler fort. Hurler même, des insultes et des « tiens prends ça du con ! Tu fais moins le malin, hein, abruti ! C'est moi le boss ouech ! ».

Kagami retint un soufflement exaspéré, de peur de faire du bruit. Avant de se rappeler que l'autre phénomène avait un casque et qu'il n'avait même pas entendu l'assaut sur sa maison. Il s'approcha alors normalement du chef de gang, et posa le canon froid de son arme contre la tempe. Il tourna alors le siège pour que l'homme le regarde, tandis que ce dernier levait les mains prudemment.

— J'espère que vous vous êtes entraîné à mourir sur votre jeu, car ce coup-ci ça va être la vraie. Je viens de la part d'Akashi.

— A… Attends ! Il y a forcément un moyen qu'on s'arrange ! Tiens, la cock sur la table ! Tu peux la prendre ! Il y en a bien pour 30 000 balles !

— Et qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de la prendre quand tu seras mort ?

L'homme assez fort resta bouche bée. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce fait. Ses yeux clignotaient bêtement. Comment est-ce qu'un homme avec ce QI avait-il pu gérer un gang qui avait causé quelques troubles à Teiko, se demanda le policier ? Il pressa un peu plus le canon sur la tempe du malheureux et demanda les noms de ses bras droits. Il devait les éliminer car ces derniers ont une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir être le premier et donc profiter que le chef soit mort pour faire leur propre branche.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage de celui aux cheveux écarlate. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête tous les noms qui sortaient de la bouche de l'autre. Puis finalement, il pressa la détente. Le sang gicla sur le mur opposé. Game Over. Il sortit de la salle, tout en s'emparant des paquets sur la table. On ne crachait jamais sur du stock. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et envoya le message à Akashi, confirmant que sa mission était finie. Il en profita pour donner les autres noms : il valait mieux agir au plus vite dans ce genre de cas. Ces mecs étaient du genre à se terrer ou à reprendre rapidement les rênes.

Il resta alors au poste pour tenir l'image : il devait en ramener au moins un au poste, et de préférence un gros poisson. Et heureusement ses souhaits furent rapidement exaucés : en apprenant que le Q.G avait été attaqué certains gros poissons voulaient s'en assurer eux-mêmes voire récupérer le stock.

Il utilisa les techniques pratiques qu'on lui avait appris peu de temps auparavant, ceintura l'homme, le menotta et le ramena au poste de police. De là, il prit congés. Il savait que les plus gros poissons seraient exécutés sur le chemin menant au tribunal, tandis que les petits seraient soit recrutés soit vivraient paisiblement leur vie de délinquant.

* * *

~~X~~

* * *

Kuroko regardait son ancien coéquipier passer devant lui sans vraiment le remarquer. Ses yeux étaient braqués devant lui, ses mouvements avaient également changé. Un oeil extérieur n'aurait pas vraiment su expliquer cette sensation, mais l'oeil avisé du bleu lui savait. Le rouge semblait plus dangereux.

Il avait perdu l'aura que le petit appréciait : cette aura à la fois chaleureuse, rigide et fière. Celle qui était capable d'aller loin pour ses amis, ses équipiers. Tout en prétextant penser aux grades. Il avait eu une certaine force grâce à cette volonté et cette mentalité. Mais il l'avait perdue. Remplacée par une force froide, calculatrice, dépourvue de pitié.

Les mâchoires du japonais se serrèrent. Il avait horreur de cette transformation. Il aurait pourtant dû en être heureux : l'américain passait maintenant de son côté et il n'avait plus à jouer de double jeu risqué. Mais non. Il voulait retrouver l'ancien Kagami, son camarade voire son ami. Il n'avait peut-être pas joué franc-jeu avec lui, mais il aurait aimé le retrouver, pouvoir retourner en arrière et le faire. Être honnête et pouvoir empêcher ce qu'il était arrivé.

Il essayait petit à petit de retrouver les autres membres de la brigade : ces derniers avaient été éloignés l'un de l'autre. Mais voilà qu'un plan se formait dans sa tête, tout en le faisant affreusement culpabiliser. Il allait reformer cette brigade pour faire perdre à Akashi le contrôle qu'il avait sur eux. Il allait les remettre dans le droit chemin, et ainsi faire retrouver ses esprits à Kagami.

Au début, cela n'avait été qu'une pensée furtive au fil des semaines écoulées à regarder le bouleversant changement du rouge. Puis, un fil conducteur avait commencé à se former, il avait retrouver progressivement les membres de l'escouade. Il était en train de tirer ses ficelles pour qu'ils se rejoignent. Il s'en voulait également pour l'état actuel de Kyoshi : alité dans un hôpital, son genou strappé dans des bandes blanches.

Pour ça il allait donc contrer les ordres. Il avait déjà rassemblé les nouvelles recrues ensemble - le plus discret. Il allait maintenant commencé à parler à Kagami, à lui rappeler leurs bons moments.

Il s'approcha d'ailleurs de ce dernier et prit de ses nouvelles. Sur sa mission, sa santé actuelle. Il lui demanda si le Pouvoir marchait toujours. L'autre lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et suspicieux tout en l'oubliant rapidement. C'était l'avantage. Il avait à la fois le contrôle mais pas entièrement. Kuroko abandonna l'affaire pour ce jour comme l'américain rentrait dans le bureau du rose. Il se plaça simplement à ses côtés.

Une semaine passa ainsi, à lui parler, renouer peu à peu. Dans les missions, il s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'ils fassent équipe. Il prétextait qu'ils avaient appris à faire ensemble - ce qui n'était que la moitié d'un mensonge. Mais il en profitait pour se rapprocher de lui, lui rappeler quelques uns de leurs moments. Dans ces périodes, il voyait rapidement un éclat de lumière dans ses prunelles. Mais ce dernier disparaissait rapidement derrière le froid glacial et les réponses courtes.

De l'autre côté, la brigade était quasiment complète. Hormis Ryuka et Riko tout le monde était au complet. Et les comportements s'en voyaient changés. Le caractère soumis et craintif se voyait remplacé par de la colère, des envies de vengeance. Mais aussi des plans se formaient de leur côté. Pour cela, le bleu préférait ne pas s'en mêler : il avait fait profil bas faisant mine que les choses s'étaient faites par hasard. Il jouait un jeu suffisamment difficile.

Pourtant, un jour l'occasion se présenta. Il savait que la brigade se retrouvait dans un entrepôt de la mafia, à l'écart. Ils allaient parlé stratégie : ils devaient récupérer Riko. Hyuga était de retour et il en faisait un point d'honneur. L'espion rentra alors dans l'entrepôt de stockage.

Tous se retournèrent et sortirent leur pistolet sans se poser une question. Ils savaient tous ce qu'il avait fait, et tous lui en voulaient. Ils en étaient arrivés là par sa faute. Il leva alors les mains en signe de reddition.

— Je suis là pour vous dire où est Riko. Je veux que vous reformiez la mafia, quitte à ce que je finisse en prison. Je ne veux pas continuer de vous voir sous hypnose. Je vois Kagami sous le Pouvoir tous les jours et c'est suffisamment difficile… Je sais que ça peut vous paraître bizarre mais je vous le jure… J'ai été ajouté chez vous pour vous détruire mais voilà, je me suis mis à vous apprécier, à rire avec vous sincèrement. J'ai appris le travail d'équipe, travailler ensemble et avec un équipier. Et j'ai adoré ça. Vraiment. Alors voir mon équipier totalement insensible, ça me fait mal… Je vais vous dire comment accéder à Riko…

Il leur dit alors la division dans laquelle elle était affectée : l'une des plus loins comme elle était l'une des plus affluente de leur groupe. Elle était sous contrôle quasiment permanent. S'il ne connaissait pas mieux son chef, il aurait dit que ce dernier avait peur d'elle et de l'influence de son père.

Il leur fournit également les plans et ce qu'il fallait faire pour la sortir de là. Il prévit également les étapes suivantes : le plan pour sortir Kagami de là. Faire opposition si directe à Akashi et à la Génération des Miracles serait sans doute fatal pour lui. Et si ça ne l'était pas, sa peine de prison serait sans doute la perpétuité. Mais il était prêt à faire ce sacrifice.

Il les prévint alors qu'il allait ne plus devoir prendre de nouvelles durant une certaine période pour ne pas alerter la Génération. Il avait certes une certaine liberté de mouvements, mais les membres pouvaient rapidement devenir suspicieux…

Quelques jours plus tard, il reçut un message. Le numéro n'était pas enregistré, mais il savait très bien de qui il provenait : « leader 2 libre. Opération suivante en préparation ». Un sourire en coin se forma sur son visage. Kagami se trouvait à ses côtés et le dévisagea, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce soudain sourire. Il haussa simplement les épaules. Bientôt, il comprendrait et ils pourraient rire de nouveau.

Teiko contrôlait quasiment la totalité de Tokyo et Akashi lançait maintenant des branches dans les villes adjacentes. C'était donc le bon moment pour lancer l'opération : leur chef était bien trop concentré sur augmenter leur pouvoir pour remarquer de légers changements.

Pourtant, ce fut sans compter Midorima. Ce dernier vint soudainement à lui et lui demanda de l'accompagner dans le bureau du rose. Le bleu serra les dents : il commençait à se douter que c'était pour ce qu'il avait fait. Akashi était loin d'être stupide…

Dans le bureau tous les membres étaient présents, le visage fermé. Ce moment lui rappelait bien trop un mois auparavant quand il avait vu ses camarades tomber sous le contrôle de son chef. Kagami était également là, faisant partie entièrement de la génération désormais. Les membres commençaient même à se rapprocher légèrement de lui - leur maximum du moins.

Akashi avait le visage contrarié, même énervé. Ses mains étaient serrées les unes contre les autres. Le tableau sur lequel figurait les autres leader des gangs était maintenant uniquement composé que d'une tête. Le regard bleu revint sur celui foudroyant de l'homme en face de lui.

— Ah… Kuroko… Mon cher Kuroko… mon espion, celui qui a oeuvré énormément pour faire tomber de l'intérieur les opposants… Je viens d'apprendre des nouvelles surprenantes… mais peut-être le savais-tu : la brigade s'est constituée et donc devines quoi ? J'ai perdu le contrôle sur eux… Surprenant n'est-ce pas ? Mais ce n'est - hélas - pas le pire… Non non. Ils viennent d'attaquer mon bâtiment. Heureusement seuls. Ils sont dans la pièce attenante. Jusque là rien de dramatique tu me diras…

Il prit une respiration, faisant durer le suspens. Puis il ouvrit lentement la bouche, toute la colère contenue dans la voix tremblante fit frissonner le bleu. Il comprit avant même d'entendre les paroles. Il avait été démasqué. Sa vie risquait de ne plus être très longue…

— Non, ce qui m'a profondément blessé c'est de faire mes petites enquêtes. Remonter la source, tu le sais ça… C'est moi qui t'ai appris à le faire. Et comme j'étais occupé à nous faire nous étendre, quelqu'un a profité de ce moment pour nous planter un couteau dans le dos. Alors on pourrait se dire quelqu'un d'un rang inférieur, je m'en ficherais et encore tu me connais. Mais quelqu'un de la Génération… C'est tout notre renom qui rentre en jeu… (Il se leva tandis que la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant la brigade au complet ligotée).

« Tu sais ce que serait la punition méritée ? Que j'exécute tout le monde…

Sa voix était posée mais pleine de fureur. Kuroko aurait préféré qu'il lui hurle dessus, qu'il le frappe. Pas qu'il lui parle si calmement ni qu'il menace ses anciens camarades. Il serra les mâchoires et affronta le regard bouillant de son chef qui s'était approché.

— Akashi. Je n'ai pas apprécié ce que tu leur as fait. Je voulais qu'ils restent comme ils étaient car je me suis attaché à eux. Je leur ai fournis les preuves dont ils avaient besoin. Je les ai aidés à se rassembler, se ressouder ensemble.

Les yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Akashi parla d'une voix sourde. S'ils tombaient, le bleu tomberait aussi. Et encore il avait de la chance s'il était en prison. S'il n'était pas mort avant. Mais l'espion soutint son regard, redressa le menton. Il était prêt à affronter ce qu'il faudrait. Il était prêt à affronter les conséquences.

— Je ne vois qu'une solution, Kuroko. Je vais devoir te faire subir mon Pouvoir. Quant aux autres… je vais tous te les faire tuer. Tu les enterreras de ta propre main.

* * *

 **Voici pour cet avant-dernier chapitre ! Je compte sur vous pour vos reviews ! Votre avant-dernière chance de le faire -3 pleins de bisous~**

 **F-**


	10. Un revirement final

**Salut tout le monde, le voilà enfin ce dernier chapitre. Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour publier cette fanfic dans son intégralité. Mais bon, voilà plus de soucis X) ce chapitre sera plus court comme j'ai préféré le séparer du précédent.**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser une dernière pour me dire ce que vous pensez de la fin ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Un revirement final**

— Tu les enterreras de ta propre main tandis que je te mettrais sous le joug de mon Pouvoir. Tu n'auras plus la liberté de tes mouvements, tes choix deviendront les miens. Tu ne seras plus qu'un toutou dénué de toute autre volonté que la mienne.

Kuroko affronta le regard bouillonnant de rage de son chef à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il était prêt à affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Pourtant ses poings se serraient et se desserraient. Il ne voulait pas les tuer, il ne voulait pas que ses camarades portent le poids de ses erreurs. Il n'avait jamais voulu cela. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il allait se passer.

Il jeta un dernier regard à ces derniers, s'excusant platement. Il avait essayé du mieux qu'il avait pu. Il avait fait de son mieux, défié son chef quitte à mourir et voilà que ce n'était pas lui qui en payait les conséquences… Son regard se posa ensuite sur celui de Kagami. Il espéra voir quelque chose. Voir une lumière qui lui prouverait que tout ça n'avait pas été vain, qu'il avait retrouvé une partie de son humanité.

Mais c'était inutile. Son regard été aussi froid que celui du rose.

Le cercle jaune s'activa dans les pupilles d'Akashi. Tout le monde sembla sombrer autour de lui. Alors c'était ça ? Il semblait rentrer dans un cocon, isolé de tout son, de tout le monde. Et alors qu'il semblait tomber dans le vide momentanément, il y eut comme une explosion. Un verre qu'on lâche au-dessus du vide.

 _CLING_

Il sortit de l'hypnose, prenant une grande inspiration. Il avait été en apnée mais il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps. Il mit sa main à la gorge. Il toussa et prit de profondes inspirations. Sa vision était trouble et tout semblait tourner. Il était à genoux sur le sol. Il prit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Kagami avait un flingue braqué sur la tempe d'Akashi, et les autres membres avaient dégainé et pointaient leur arme sur le rouge. Sa tête fit des mouvements d'allers-retours vers les uns les autres. La brigade venait également de se détacher et se relevait. Midorima pointa son arme vers eux.

— Je vous conseille de ne pas tirer, j'ai votre chef je vous signale. Et sans lui vous êtes foutus.

— Et nous ton équipe.

— Vous croyez que ça m'importe, bluffa l'américain ? Je compte sur ma prime et monter en grade. Avec ça, je vais au moins passer capitaine. Et ils seront des pertes mais qu'importe, il faut toujours des sacrifices, non ?

Kuroko comprit alors. Akashi ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'une personne sous son Pouvoir. Avoir voulu le contrôler avait cassé le contrôle sur Kagami. Et désormais ce dernier avait pris les techniques de la Génération tout en revenant dans son rôle de policier.

Il exigea de tous les bras droits qu'ils posent leur flingue. La brigade se releva alors et saisit les armes de ceux de la génération. Hyuga saisit un téléphone et en profita pour appeler la police. Des renforts arrivèrent. Ils n'eurent aucunement le choix de menotter et embarquer la Génération, tout en restant sous la surveillance de Riko.

Cette dernière contacta son père pour qu'il leur fournisse un Juge non corrompu. Ce qu'il fit. Le bleu se rendit à son ami en souriant. Le grand policier esquissa un sourire désolé. Mais tous les deux savaient que c'était ce qu'ils devaient faire.

— J'ai fait ça pour que tu retrouves tes esprits.

— Merci. J'aime me dire que je me suis enfin réveillé de ce rêve horrible… Mais je crains de devoir également me rendre pour les crimes commis.

Mais l'ancien espion secoua la tête pour le rassurer : il était sous contrôle les crimes seraient reportés à Akashi. Ils se tendirent la main et se la serrèrent franchement, avant que le policier ne doivent mettre les menottes aux poignets de son camarade. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent le reste des mafieux.

Akashi était de dos, juste derrière un policier. Ses épaules semblaient contractées. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Soudain, il se tourna, saisissant l'arme du policer qui ne s'y attendait pas. Ce dernier se prit une balle dans la tête, tomba sur le béton, cognant le fourgon. Le rose se tourna alors, pointant son arme sur le rouge et le bleu.

— Je vous promets que je ne tomberai pas seul ! Vous allez me le payer, surtout toi, Kuroko ! Je te croyais un allié ! Tu vas payer cher pour ce que tu as fait !

Le plus petit se plaça devant celui qui l'avait arrêté et ouvrit en grand les bras. C'était uniquement lui que voulait tuer le chef, pas Kagami. C'était lui qui avait trahi, il était prêt à en subir les conséquences !

Mais alors que le rose allait presser la détente, Riko et Hyuga sautèrent sur le machiavélique, le désarmèrent et le plaquèrent au sol. Ce dernier se heurta la tête au sol, il resta un instant inconscient, puis prenant un grande bouffée d'air ouvrit les yeux. Ses pupilles bicolores étaient désormais uniformes. Les deux étaient roses. La rage avait disparu de son visage. Il était désormais froid, sans expression. Et un sourire sincère franchit ses lèvres, pétrifiant toutes les personnes autour.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que partie remise. Nous en sommes loin d'en avoir fini. Je sortirai de prison, et je reprendrais ce qui m'appartient.

Il rentra alors paisiblement dans le fourgon, et s'assit au milieu de ses alliés. Tout le monde resta un instant figé, ne comprenant pas ce soudain revirement et changement. Ils fermèrent alors les portes du camion noir, décidant que le « traître » serait emmené à part, et il démarra en direction d'une autre planque.

* * *

~~X~~

* * *

Plusieurs jours passèrent. Ils interrogèrent tout le monde. La brigade comme la Génération. Le jugement dura une semaine derrière. Les membres de la Génération à l'exception de Kuroko, furent condamnés à perpétuité. Quant au petit bleu, il devait faire 5 ans fermes avec 2 ans qui pouvaient s'enlever pour bonne conduite.

Kagami ne fut effectivement pas condamné, ses crimes furent ajoutés à ceux d'Akashi - dont la liste était déjà longue.

Ils furent enfermés dans une prison sous haute surveillance. De peur que les gardes soient corrompus, ils changeaient tous les deux jours par pur hasard et on en prenait même d'autres prisons.

La brigade, satisfaite de leur travail, se rendit alors à l'endroit de leur ancien Q.G. Il ne restait maintenant plus que des cendres et des gravats. La scène avait été sécurisée avec du papier jaune qui déconseillait l'accès à la scène. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous devant cette scène. Aucun n'était mort par chance. Certes il y avait des dégâts : Kyoshi ne pouvait plus exercer ce métier à cause de son genou… Mais ils avaient réussi leur mission. Et ils avaient même eu un camarade inattendu. Ils s'étaient tous soudés.

— Et on reçoit quand notre nouveau grade, demanda l'américain ? Non, parce que sérieux j'ai pas fait ça pour rien !

Tous rirent en choeur. Cela faisait du bien après tout ce stress, cette pression. Ils contemplaient toujours la scène, mais tous savaient qu'ils monteraient forcément de grade. Voire même beaucoup. Ils leur manquaient le petit bleu.

Kagami lui avait tapé dans le poing avant qu'il ne soit enfermé pour ces cinq ans. Il lui avait promis qu'il avancerait. Il allait monter en grade et le bleu avait intérêt à les rejoindre après avoir purgé sa peine. Il allait continuer de vivre, en l'attendant. Ils se rejoindraient après maximum cinq ans. Ça allait être très rapide, et à la fois très long. Mais le rouge lui rendrait visite. Les larmes aux yeux, le policier avait vu son camarade se faire accompagner jusque dans les hauts mur de la prison.

— Plus qu'à reconstruire tout ça et reprendre notre boulot, on ne va s'arrêter là, n'est-ce pas ? Les motiva Riko. Et puis il va falloir reprendre sérieusement l'entraînement là, parce qu'il y a du laisser aller. On laissera la paperasse à Kyoshi pour la peine !

Ce dernier protesta, et les rires revinrent. Cinq ans, ils devaient conserver la ville en paix pendant au moins tout ce temps. Ils allaient attendre leur camarade et jurer qu'une mafia comme Teiko n'allait pas revenir au pouvoir, sinon ils la déferaient. Leur travail perpétuel allait commencer. Mais ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais.

 **{Lit - A silent voice}**

* * *

 **Voilà, la musique entre {...}, c'est que je pense qu'elle va bien avec ^.^ ! bon bah voilà, c'est fini !**

 **Une dernière review ? Last chance ! XD**

 **Merci à tous d'avoir lu jusque là,**

 **Fluvia~**


End file.
